The Lovely Couple
by mrslovettiamlestrange
Summary: This is a Mattex fanfic (so not really Doctor Who but oh well ;)). This story is all about Matt and Alex's relationship (obvisously haha). I can't say much more without ruining the story. Rated M in case I add in some adult content parts but Chapters 1-6 are free from that :). Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This was originally writing for the Secret Santa thing I was in on Tumblr so if you have seen this story before I did not steal it. I did write it myself. I just had it on a different account so my person wouldn't find out who I was. This story was written for Olive who is my Doctor ;). Hope you all like it. Happy Reading. xoxo_**

Chapter 1

Alex gets ready to go out with Matt. He refuses to tell her were they are going or what they are doing but she knows they will probably end up acting like friends while they are out. She puts on a long black skirt that is pretty casual looking and a somewhat dressy top. She refuses to wear the heels even though she knows they would look cute with the outfit. She puts on her Chucks instead. Soon Matt walks into the bedroom telling her they have to leave. She fluffs her curls one more time before he puts his hand around her waist and leads her to the door. They end up going to this nice restaurant and taking a walk in the park after. The park is full of the press today for some reason so no holding hands.

"I got you something." Says Matt as he pulls a square box out of his coat pocket.

"Can I open it later when we aren't being watched? " says Alex looking over at two young looking reporters who keeps staring at them.

"Nope. Open it now. Please!" whines Matt who puts on a sad puppy dog face.

"Are you a love sick puppy now, Darling?"

Matt nods still making the face and Alex laughs.

They walk over to the closest bench and Alex relaxes a bit when she sees the reporters walk away. She takes the box and lifts the lid to find a beautiful charm bracelet. She takes it out and looks at all the charms. Some are custom made. There is a tiny picture of Salome, and picture of Matt and Salome making funny faces at the camera and a heart shaped charm that is a picture of Matt and Alex kissing. There are other small charms of things she likes and she laughs a bit when she sees that one of the biggest charms on the bracelet is a TARDIS.

"Flip over the TARDIS." Says Matt smiling at her.

Engraved on the back of the TARDIS is "Hello, Sweetie." Alex looks up at him, her eyes full of the love she feels for him but is too afraid to fully show him.

"I absolutely love how you say that line."

"Hello, Sweetie." She says with a smirk. Their faces are dangerously close for being out in public. He stares from her eyes to her lips. "We can't, Sweetheart." Whispers Alex as she pulls her face further away from his. He looks down at his shoes.

"I know, Love. I just wish we could."

"One day, maybe. I really do love this, Darling. It's perfect. Just like you." Says Alex with a smile. She gathers up the courage and places her head on his shoulder.

"What's this? Some type of touching in public?! What a magical day this is! I should buy you gifts more often!"

Alex lifts up her head and shoves Matt with her shoulder. "Oh, shut up. Help me put this on will you?"

Matt unclips the bracelet and puts it around Alex's wrist.

"Shall we go back to my place then?" says Matt standing up.

"What are we going to do there?" says Alex smiling as she stands up next to him.

"Spoilers." Says Matt with a big smile. "Race you back to the car."

Before Alex can even say anything Matt is running down the path towards were the car park is. Alex sighs and starts running after him laughing to herself. She figures she won't catch up to him but before she knows it she is running right alongside him. Alex runs out of breath and slows down a bit and Matt speeds off in front of her tapping the car with his hand and jumps up and down in triumph. Alex runs up to him and leans up against the car panting.

"How about we not do that again? Ever again. I'm too old for running."

"Now stop with this 'too old' nonsense! You are only as old as you feel!" says Matt as he grabs Alex and starts to make her dance around the car with him. His right hand holding her left and his left on her waist.

"Matthew you are such a child!" says Alex laughing and letting her head fall onto his shoulder as they still dance around. "And right now I feel about 70 years old! Can you let me catch my breath?!"

Matt pulls away from Alex with a big smile on his face. He walks her to her side of the car and opens the door for her, then he gets in on his side.

Matt starts the car and back out. A little while later their silence is broken.

"Why do you like me?" asks Alex leaning her head back on the headrest and looking out the window.

"What?"

"There are hundreds of beautiful young girls out there you would love to be with you. Why did you pick me?"

"Like you said. They are girls. I wanted a woman." Says Matt with a big smile on his face.

"I'm old enough to be your mother."

"So? Why do you do this? If I cared about our age difference I wouldn't be in this relationship would I? If you are trying to get rid of me I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I'm madly in love with you and you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon, Love."

"You could just as easily fall out of love with me." Says Alex quietly not expecting Matt to hear.

"That won't ever happen. I'm not like your ex's Alex. If anyone here will get dumped it will be me getting dumped by you. Not the other way around." Says Matt a little upset as he pulls into his drive and turns the car off. He turns to Alex and she turns to him.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. You just seem too good to be true."

Suddenly Matt's lips meet hers. She is shocked at first then melts into his touch. She brings her hands up and plays with his hair. He slowly slides his hand down her waist. Alex does a small moan into Matt's mouth as his hand roams. Their tongues meet and wrap around each other over and over again. Matt pulls out of the kiss with a smile on his face.

"How you feeling now?" he asks.

"Pretty damn good." Says Alex with a big smile on her face. "Sometimes you make me feel like a teenager."

"There you go! Anytime you doubt our relationship because of our age difference just think of what you just said! Now come on let's go inside."

The next morning Alex wakes up in Matt's bed. They hadn't done anything like they had in the past. They spent most of the night talking, cuddling and watching the telly. She gets up and walks out into the living room to find Matt frowning down at some magazines that Alex had never seen on the table before.

"Good Morning, Sweetie. What's that face for?" says Alex as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"You're not going to be happy."

"What happened?" says Alex setting her cup on the table and sits next to Matt.

Matt hands her the magazines from the table. The pictures on the front were of her and Matt in the park from the previous day, and had big titles questioning about them being together. Alex puts her hand up to her mouth shocked at all the pictures of them there were inside the magazines. Many of her head on his shoulder and some of them running to the car. Then there is a picture of Alex laughing because Matt had made her dance around the car. Their hands were still in the position for dancing but her head on his shoulder and they were laughing like crazy. Then the biggest picture of them all was them sitting on the bench, their faces so close together and looking into each other's eyes. There was even a picture of Alex's wrist with the bracelet on it with a big title over it questioning why he would buy her a gift if they weren't together. Every picture you could see the love in both of their eyes.

"Shit." Is the only word Alex can get out.

"I know. What are we going to do? We have that party later and you know we will get interviewed."

"We.. uh… We will just deal with it later."

Later at the party the reporters did exactly what Matt and Alex thought they would do. They ask questions about the day before and whether or not they were a 'thing'. They had put together a lie beforehand saying that they hadn't seen each other off set for a while and how they were actually really good friends but hardly got to hang out. Alex managed to break away from the questions to go up to the bar. Karen was standing there so she went up and talked to her.

"Oi! How come I never heard about this romance going on?! I am your mother you know!" says Karen jokingly.

"Oh, shut up. I don't need it from you too. My head is splitting. I can't wait to get home."

Karen orders Alex just water even though she wished she had gotten something stronger. She looks around the room until she finds Matt, who is actually standing close enough to hear the questions he is being asked. The man asking the questions isn't taking no for an answer and Matt looks desperate for an out.

"Why do reporters do this? It's like they really do want to ruin our lives." Thinks Alex to herself. She is getting extremely upset that the man won't leave Matt alone and that reporters are trying to come up to her while she is talking to other people and rudely interrupting what she is saying. Alex keeps listening into Matt's conversation. He is completely out of things to say but the man keeps harassing him.

"I'm done. I can't do this anymore." Says Alex setting down her drink.

"What are you talking about? Can't do what anymore?" asks Karen.

Alex ignores her and walks up to Matt. The man says something but he sounds a thousand miles away. Alex's heart is pounding extremely loud. So loud she swears everyone can hear. She puts her hand on Matt's shoulder and makes him turn to the side. He has a questioning look on his face but she doesn't give him any time to speak. Alex quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He is shocked at first then just goes along with her. The man freaks out and suddenly other reporters start to gather around them to try to take pictures or get videos of the kiss. Alex pulls away with a smile on her face, and Matt just looks confused and excited all at the same time. People everywhere are yelling out questions but Alex ignores them all. She turns to the man who was harassing Matt earlier. Her eyes dance from him to the camera.

"Did that answer your questions?" says Alex with a smirk.

Alex turns around to look at the bar to see Karen standing there with her mouth hanging open. Alex winks at her and yells "It's not lady like to have your mouth hang open, Sweetie!"

Matt had been trying to talk to one of the reporters but everyone was in an uproar from the kiss. Alex grabs his hand and pulls him away. They fight their way through the crowd and into the car park where their limo had been waiting. Reporters follow them out taking pictures and trying to get them to answer questions. They get into the limo and it drives off leaving them all just standing there with bewildered looks on their faces. Alex starts laughing.

"Their faces! Oh God that was great!"

"Alex? You do realize they all know about us now? I imagined that you wouldn't be laughing if people ever found out. How much have you had to drink?"

"Yes I know that they know now! And I could care less Sweetheart! I was tired of that man harassing you and others interrupting my conversations with Karen and that was the only thing that would have gotten us out. I haven't had one thing to drink that wasn't water."

Matt pulls her into a kiss. He smells and tastes like the drinks he had had earlier. Afterwards she snuggles up next to him.

"I love you." Says Matt playing with Alex's curls.

"Oh I know you do, and I love you too. More than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple months after Alex and Matt had revealed their relationship they were still as happy as they had been in the beginning. Alex is awakened by someone jumping on her and the bed.

"Mummy! Mummy! Wake up!" yells Salome.

"Oh yes mummy please do wake up!" says Matt in a teasing tone.

Alex reaches out and grabs Matt's leg making him fall onto the bed with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry Love but I am not your Mummy. Although sometimes you do act like a child."

"Because being a child is fun!" says Matt as he pulls down Salome who was still jumping on the bed and starts tickling her. Alex just lays there and watches. Matt has such a fatherly look to him. He is great with kids and she knows he will be an excellent father one day. This thought makes her frown. She could never give him that life. It was hard enough just trying to conceive Salome and now that she is older she expects it to be 10 times harder.

"What's with that face?" asks Matt after he is done tickling Salome.

"Nothing." Says Alex with a false smile. "Salome, Sweetie, what time is your father coming to get you?"

"Hour, I think. Do I have to go? I want to stay with you and Matt." Whines Salome.

"Yes you have to go. Your father hasn't seen you in almost 2 months!"

Salome huffs and rolls off the bed to go get ready. When she is out the door Matt turns to Alex with a serious face that makes her worried.

"Why were you frowning? That wasn't nothing. You are defiantly upset about something."

"Nothing. The thought has passed now." Says Alex about to get out of bed. Matt wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back onto the bed.

"Please tell me." He whines in her ear.

"It's nothing really… Oh fine. I was just noticing how well you are with Salome and that you are going to be a great father someday."

Matt lets go of her and she turns to face him.

"And that made you frown?"

"Well no. It's just… I can't give you that. You are being deprived of your right to have your own children by being with me."

"Alex. We have talked about this. I'm happy with just you and Salome. If there is a day when I desperately feel the need to raise a child from their start we will talk. There are other ways.."

"Not with me." Says Alex looking down at the bed. Matt grabs her hands. "Look at me." She looks up into his eyes that are filled with love.

"How did you come to get Salome?"

"Yes I know there is that, but it took so long the last time, and I'm older now…"

"Stop with this older stuff. Did you not hear about that woman who had a child at age 65? It's possible and I am willing to wait as long as it takes. If it never happens then it never happens. All that matters is that one day we might both agree on this and we will try our hardest."

"I would agree in a heartbeat." Says Alex before she thought through what she said. Her eyes get wide and she looks up at Matt.

"You would?" asks Matt.

"I… I've wanted another child for a while. That's mostly why my last marriage ended. He didn't…" Alex stops. Tears run down her face.

"He was a fool to not want to have another child with you." Says Matt as he wipes a tear from Alex's cheek.

"I wanted a baby so bad." Says Alex bursting into tears. Matt pulls her into a hug. She puts her head on his shoulder and cries, leaving tear marks down his shirt. He places his hand on the back of her head and strokes her tangled curls. When she controls herself and pulls away just enough to look him in the face, he wipes off the tears left on her face. "I want to."

"You do?"

"Only when you want to. I will try."

"I'm ready whenever you are." Says Matt with a small smile.

They sit there in silence for a while then Alex laughs making Matt look confused. "Oh my god. Are we actually going to do this?" She has a smile on her face.

"You seriously want to?"

Alex nods and Matt's face breaks into a large smile and he pulls her into a hug.

A couple weeks later Alex has been going to the doctor to make sure everything with her was alright to have a baby. Other than the fact that she actually was older, which made it a bit riskier, everything was perfectly fine. They had decided that they were going to use In-vitro fertilization. She had already had the doctor take some of her eggs and they had been fertilized with Matt's sperm. They next step was just to have them placed back into her and hope that one sticks. Alex and Matt have only told Matt's parents about this because they did not want to get everyone's hopes up in case it didn't work. The day before she was supposed to go in Alex decides she needs a girls day out, even though Matt had told her he wants to do something with her. Alex calls Karen who invites Alex over to her house to help decorate for Christmas, which was fine by Alex because she just really need to get out of this house for a while. She had agreed to come home for dinner when Matt started whining about him wanting to hang out with her, even though they now live together. When Alex gets to Karen's she knocks on the door, which opens rather quickly.

"Where have you been?!" says Karen pulling Alex into a hug then letting her through the door so she could shut it. "I heard you have been going to the doctor a lot lately."

"Damn press never seem to miss anything do they?" says Alex as she takes off her coat and hangs it up. Then she removes her shoes. She moves into the living room to see the tree already up. She grabs a bulb from a box and hangs it up.

"You going to help or am I decorating your tree for you?"

Karen starts decorating too. After a short while she asks.

"What's wrong? Why are you at the doctor's?" asks Karen who sounds genuinely worried.

"Nothing Sweetie. "

Karen squints her eyes at Alex then turns to hang up another bulb.

"Really I am perfectly fine. I'm actually better than fine."

"Then what's with all these doctor's visits? Even our fans are getting worried."

"I know. I've gotten a ridiculous amount of fan mail about it. Ok, fine. I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. You understand? No one can know."

"No one, right! Not a soul will know!" says Karen.

"Matt and I… We.. uh… We are going to try to have a baby."

Karen's eyes get wide and a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Oh god! Really?! Why didn't you tell me before?! And here I thought you were dying or something! But you guys aren't even married. I mean… Is this just a random thing you decided to do?"

"No, we have talked about it many times, but this last time we actually decided to try. Who cares if we are not married? All my marriages have ended badly so why would I want another? Sure if he were to ask me I would say yes because I love him but what's wrong with us just being true to each other and having a child without being married?"

"Nothing. It's great! A little timelord or lady running around!" says Karen laughing. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a grandmum!"

They both start laughing and Karen pulls Alex into a hug.

"You have to let me tell Darvill though!" Whines Karen. Alex pulls out of the hug and looks her straight in the eye.

"You can't. I don't want people to know. I've told you about my problems with trying to have kids. I don't want everyone to get excited just to find out that it's not going to work."

"Oh alright, but I want to be the first to know if it does work! That way I can tell everyone!" says Karen with a laugh.

Alex laughs to and they continue to talk and decorate.

Later that night when Alex gets home she is sure Matt will be cross with her. She didn't leave Karen's till 8:30 pm and traffic was terrible so she was just now walking up to the door at 9:45. She unlocks the door and walks in. The house is dark with candles everywhere and rose petals leading into the dining room. Alex takes off her coat and shoes and walks into the dining room to find Matt standing there dressed extremely nice with a big smile on his face. Alex couldn't help but look surprised.

"It looks like a romance novel threw up in here!" laughs Alex.

"Is it too much?"

"No I love it." Says Alex walking up to Matt and kissing him. "But I do feel terribly under dressed."

"Go look on the bed."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"No. Just humor me will you?" says Matt pushing Alex back towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. When she goes in she finds a long dark blue dress lying on the bed. She quickly changes into it and looks in the mirror. The dress fits perfectly. It's tight in just the right places but not so tight that she can't breathe or move. It falls all the way to the floor with two small straps holding it up. It sparkles in the light when she moves. She brushes her curls and puts some lipstick on and then goes back out into the dining room. Matt has put two plates filled with delicious looking food on the table.

"You look stunning. I knew you would look great in that dress."

Alex starts to blush. Matt pulls out her chair and motions for her to sit. Once she is seated he sits in his place and starts to eat. They make small talk while they are eating but Alex can hardly stand it anymore. Just before she finishes she finally says something.

"What is this all for sweetie?"

Matt takes a deep breath.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you more than anything else. I would do anything for you, and I would do anything for Salome too. I would take a bullet for you. It took so long for us to express how we felt to one another but now that we know it all just feels so right. Everything about you and this relationship is perfect. From the first time I met you I had loved you and knew that I would either end up with you or die never knowing if you ever felt anything for me, but now I know and tomorrow we are taking a pretty big step in our relationship."

Alex's heart races. "Matt.." He ignores her and continues.

"But I feel we skipped something. Something that I think is very important and I could think of no better night than this one to do it."

Matt takes a deep breathe again and pulls himself out of his chair and down on one knee. Alex gasps and her hands fly up to cover her mouth. Her eyes full with tears. He pulls out a small blue box and opens it. A ring sits in the middle of the box. It has one large onyx stone in the middle that is surrounded by many small diamonds. Matt grabs her left hand.

"Alexandra Kingston… Will you marry me?"

Alex tries to get words out. Her head is spinning and her heart is thumping. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Of course." Are the only words she can get from her mouth. Matt gets a huge smile on his face his face and he slides the ring on Alex's finger. She starts laughing and crying happily. He pulls her into a kiss. When he pulls away Alex wipes the tears away.

"I love you so much." Says Alex looking deep into Matt's eyes.

"I love you too."

Alex gets up and runs into the bedroom and grabs her phone off the dresser. She comes back into the dining room and takes a picture of her left hand. She sends it to Karen with a text saying:

_Now this you can tell everyone about. xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note: Sorry this chapter is long, but I hope you like it!_**

Chapter 3

The next morning Alex gets up and has Matt take her to her appointment. Everything goes well and the doctor tells her to take it easy for the next couple days and in about a week she can take a test to see if she is pregnant. Alex and Matt leave and get back into the car to go home. Alex just sits there quietly staring out the window with her hand on her stomach. Matt keeps glancing over at her.

"You ok?" he finally says.

She turns her head to him. "Yeah, just nervous. I hope it works. I don't think I can try as many times as I did the last time. I hope you know how emotional this is going to be."

Matt stops at a light and reaches over to grab her hand. "I'm nervous too. I know this is going to be hard. We only have to try when and as many times as you want. If this is the only time you want to try then I am perfectly fine with that." He then continues to drive still holding her hand.

"You're perfect Sweetie." Says Alex making her thumb draw little circles on Matts hand.

They get home and Alex's phone is ringing. She picks it up off the table and sees that it's Karen. It stops ringing before Alex even has a chance to answer it.

"Holy shit. Karen has called 8 times!"

"What does she want?"

"Well I did tell her last night." Says Alex sitting on the couch. "But only because I need someone I could tell. I mean, yes we both told your parents but I needed someone."

Matt pulls his phone out of his pocket. "My mum has called 3 times. I better call her back." Matt sits next to Alex on the couch and dials his mother.

"Hello dad. Mum there?... Ok I'll wait….. Hey mum! Why were you calling?... Yes everything went fine…. She's good. She's sitting next to me…. Would you like to talk to her?" Alex starts shaking her head but Matt hands her the phone anyway smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Smith…. Yes I am fine.. No we will be fine you really don't need to do that… Yeah sure that would be fine. Ok, have a good day. Bye." Alex pulls the phone away from her ear and hangs up.

"What would be fine?"

"They are coming over on Christmas day now."

Matt grumbles to himself and goes into the kitchen. Alex dials Karen on her cell.

"What the hell took you so long?! How did it go?" yells Karen as soon as she answers the phone

"I'm so sorry that my trying to have a baby interfered with your calling schedule. What did you want Love?"

"I sent Darvill and Steven that picture you sent me with no caption and made them guess who's hand it was. Steven got it on his first guess but I had to tell Darvill. He can be so stupid. How are you? Did it go well?"

"I'm fine. We just got back and Matt made me talk to his mother on the phone."

"Oh the future in-laws! Wait do they know he asked you?"

"Oh yes they knew. Apparently he had had the ring for a while but didn't know when to ask. Anyway, everything went fine today." Alex's phone beeps and she looks at the screen. "Hey Kaz? I have to go Salome is calling me."

Karen says bye and hangs up the phone.

"Hello Sweeheart! Are you having fun with your dad?"

"Yeah we have been having a great time! Hey you should go open your front door."

"Wha… Why?"

"Just do it mum!"

Matt walks into the room as Alex gets up. She quickly whispers what Salome said to her and they both go to the front door. Alex pulls open the door to see Salome standing on the door step.

"Surprise!" says Salome pulling her phone away from her ear and hugging Alex. Alex hangs up her phone and hands it to Matt.

"What are you doing here?! You aren't supposed to be here until next week after Christmas!" says Alex with a big grin on her face.

"Daddy and I had our Christmas yesterday." Says Salome pulling out of the hug but now holding Alex's hands. "He said I could have Christmas day with you since he had me on it last year. He is getting my stuff out of the car. Whoa where did you get that?" asks Salome just now noticing the ring on Alex's finger.

"Well.. uh… sweetie…"

"Oh my God are you guys getting married?! Oh my God!" Salome slams Alex with another hug and then runs over and hugs Matt. Just then Florian walks up carrying Salome's bags.

"Hello. Hope this didn't ruin any of your plans. Salome was the one who wanted to make it a surprise." he says.

"No. We need to tell her some things anyway. Thanks for letting her be with me for Christmas."

"I just figured since I had her last year."

Salome is very loudly asking Matt questions about how he asked Alex to marry her. Alex's face gets red and she turns back around to face Florian.

"Oh.. you two.. uh.."

"Yeah we are…" says Alex trying to smile.

"Congratulations. Salome I'm leaving. Love you."

"Thanks." Says Alex. Salome yells that she loves him too and then Florian walks back to his car. Alex closes the door.

"Can we go do something? Pleeasssee!" whines Salome.

"Sorry Sweetie but you picked a bad day to come home and want to go out."

"Please!"

Alex and Matt look at each other both silently deciding to tell Salome.

"Come sit on the couch Love. We need to talk."

Salome goes and sits on the couch and Alex sits next to her. Matt takes a seat in the chair.

"I… we…uh…. Matt and I… we are trying to have a baby…" says Alex nervously.

Salome's eyes get wide and she looks up at her mother. "Really?! I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Maybe. Sweetie I never told you this but I have a very hard time trying having kids. It took many tries before I got pregnant with you. I don't want you to get too excited because there is a good chance that it won't work. I.. we just felt you should know, and you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Oh. I won't tell." Says Salome with a big smile on her face.

They spend the rest of the day decorating their tree and putting up decorations.

On Christmas day Salome runs in and jumps on Matt and Alex's bed trying to get them up so she can open her presents.

"Come on, come on! I want to open presents!" Matt gets up and grabs Salome off the bed and carries her out the door. Alex gets up and follows them out. Matt puts Salome down and she runs to the tree and starts ripping open a present with her name on it. Matt and Alex sit on the couch. She snuggles up to him and rests her head on his shoulder. Salome brings them presents she found under the tree with their names on it. They both just happen to be from Salome. Alex opens hers and finds a necklace with a heart hanging from the chain. Matt's is a stuffed badger which he spazzes over and then hugs it close. Alex puts her necklace on with the help of Matt and then rests her head back on his shoulder. About half way through the presents Alex jumps up and runs down the hall.

"What's wrong?!" yells Matt. He looks over at Salome and tells her to stay there and follows Alex.

Alex runs into the bathroom and starts throwing up. Matt rushes in and pulls back her hair. Once she is finished she flushes and stands up and looks at Matt with a shocked face and a hand on her stomach.

"What was that? Are you ok?"

"Matt… I think that was morning sickness…"

"Morning whaa…. Oh my God!"

Alex just stands there with that shocked look.

"Do you think.." starts Matt.

"I don't know.." She walks out of the bathroom and meets Matt back in the hallway just outside the bathroom door. "I had bought this a couple days ago…" she is holding a pregnancy test. She goes into the bathroom. She hears Salome and Matt talking outside. He doesn't tell her but makes her go back to the living room saying that she is fine and they will be back out in a few minutes. Alex stands there staring down at the test. She walks out of the bathroom with her eyes filling with tears. Matt pulls her into a hug. "It's ok. We can try again."

Alex shakes her head smacking him in the face with her curls. She pulls away with a big smile on her face and hands him the test. He looks down at it and his eyes get wide and he looks up at Alex. He pulls her into a hug.

"Your…"

"Yeah." Says Alex starting to cry happily. "I didn't think it would happen. Especially not on the first try. What if I…"

"Don't. We are going to do our best to make sure nothing happens."

Alex wipes her eyes and then looks at Matt to see one tear falling down his cheek. "Matt are you crying?" laughs Alex. She reaches up and wipes the tear from his cheek.

"Shut up." Laughs Matt.

They walk back into the living room.

"What's going on?" asks Salome.

"Oh nothing. Just found out I'm pregnant but you can go back to opening your presents."

"What?!"

Alex just smiles and laughs as she is attacked with a huge hug from Salome.

"We are still going to keep it kind of a secret ok? Just our close friends and family will know until I get really big ok?"

"Ok I won't tell. Oh my Gosh. This is so awesome!"

"What time did my parents say they were coming?" asks Matt.

"Around 2ish."

"Wait I get to meet Matt's parents?" asks Salome.

"Yes they are coming over. Actually they don't know you are here. They wanted to meet you but Matt told them you were going to be with your father."

"Umm I hate to tell you all this but is 1:15…" says Matt.

"What?! We all slept in that much?" asks Alex jumping up and running to the bedroom.

Salome runs to her room to get dressed and Matt comes into the bedroom after Alex. She pulls out a black skirt and a red top that dips down pretty low. She grabs a black camisole out of the dresser. She pulls off her pants and shirt. She hooks her bra and then realizes that Matt is staring at her.

"What?" she asks.

"You are beautiful."

"You're just saying that because you just saw me without a bra." Laughs Alex.

"No you are." Says Matt walking up to her. They kiss. Alex pulls away and continues to get dressed. Matt walks over and puts on some nice pants and a button up. Salome runs in wearing a blue pants and a white top.

"Mum can you brush my hair? I have a knot in the back."

Alex takes the brush and sits down on the bed. Salome steps in front of her and turns her back to her. Alex quickly tries to get the knot out. Matt just stands off to the side smiling.

"What?" asks Salome.

"Nothing." Says Matt who walks out of the room.

"He is really weird sometimes." Says Salome.

"I know. That's why I love him. Here's your brush." Says Alex handing Salome the brush.

"Can I wear some lipstick?" asks Salome.

Alex sighs and goes into the bathroom bringing back a mirror and a very light pink lipstick. She puts it on Salome and shows her in the mirror. Salome smiles and runs out of the room. Matt had been standing in the hall watching Alex put lipstick on Salome. He continues to smile at her. She rolls her eyes and walks out into the living room and Salome finishes opening her presents. Matt goes back to the bathroom just before the doorbell rings. Alex gets up, takes a deep breath and answers the door.

"Hello!" she says with a big smile.

"You are even prettier than I remember!" yells Matt's mother.

"Aww thank you." Says Alex hugging her. Then she turns and hugs Matt's dad.

"Go ahead and go into the living room. Oh this is my daughter Salome."

"Hello." Says Salome shyly.

They all go into the living room and sit down.

"Matt told us Salome wasn't going to be here. We didn't bring her present because we didn't think she would be here."

"Yeah. Her father brought her home early and let me have her for Christmas this year."

Matt walks into the room and opens his arms wide. "Mummy!" he yells. Salome bursts out laugh and Alex can't help but smile. A buzzing sound comes from in the kitchen. Alex gets up but Matt runs into the kitchen.

"No! Don't you dare touch that food!" says Alex running after him.

"I'm going to lick it all! No one gets any!" says Mat laughing evilly.

"You get so weird around your parents!"

Alex hears Matt's mother start laughing in the living room.

"Salome, Sweetie, can you set the table."

Salome sets the table and Alex and Matt bring out the plates of food. The store had been out of ham so Alex had to make Turkey. She is just walking into the dining room with the bird when Matt grabs it from her.

"No lifting!"

"Why can't she lift the turkey?" asks Matt's mum.

"Matt I am perfectly fine to lift a turkey."

"Nope. From this day on I am your slave and I will lift the turkeys!"

"I hope that's all you're doing because the last time you cooked one it burnt." Says Alex sitting at the end of the table.

"That was one time!"

Salome starts laughing remembering that day. Alex was sick and couldn't cook and they only had a turkey so Matt had attempted to make it.

"Why can't you lift anything dear?" asks Matt's mum.

"I can. Matt is just being weird."

"Am not. I'm being safe."

"What is going on?" asks Mrs. Smith looking worried.

Alex looks at Matt. "Uhh…" starts Matt but Alex cuts him off.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my goodness! You are? That's wonderful!"

They eat dinner and talk about many things. After they finish Matt clears the table and Alex takes everyone else into the living room. They all sit down and get comfortable. Matt comes in and sits next to Alex and grabs her hand. She smiles over at him.

"So Alex, Matt has told us you are older than him, which we are fine with. But you can't be that much older."

"Mum!"

Salome asks to go bed making Alex reply slow.

"No Matt it's fine. I'm 49."

"No!" exclaims Mrs. Smith.

Alex laughs awkwardly. "Yeah. That's one of the reasons why I thought we would have a hard time having a baby."

"Well you look extremely well for your age!"

"Thanks."

They continue to talk and Alex snuggles up to Matt. About an hour and a half later Matt's parents decide to leave. Alex gets up with Matt and follows them to the door.

"Thanks so much for coming." Says Alex.

"Thanks for having us!" says Mrs. Smith hugging Alex.

"You better take good care of her Matty." Says Mrs. Smith facing Matt. Then she turns to Alex. "If he gets to childish just give him a good slap." She winks at Alex.

"Oh I will don't worry."

They all hug once more and then they finally leave. Alex closes the door and turns around. Matt pushes her back against it and kisses her hard. She opens her mouth inviting his tongue in. Their tongues meet and wrap around each other. Matt pulls away.

"Sorry I was having withdraw from your kisses."

Alex smiles and kisses Matt again then pushes him away from her.

"I'm going to bed Matty."she says looking back at him.

He ends up following her into the bedroom and they change into their pajamas. They climb into bed and just lay there. Matt turns towards Alex and puts his hand on her stomach. She puts her hand on his and smiles at him.

"I can't believe it." He says.

"Me either." Says Alex as she closes her eyes.

Matt falls to sleep first with his hand still on Alex's stomach. Alex smiles to herself then tries to fall to sleep. It had been a really good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple months later and everyone all around the world has found out about Matt and Alex's engagement. Alex has goes to the doctor regularly to make sure everything is going alright with the baby. She had decided to take a break from acting to make the pregnancy less noticeable and her and Matt hardly go out unless they are going to the doctor or need to go to the store. It's a Saturday morning and Alex steps out of the shower and throws her robe on. She walks to the bedroom to find Matt had finally gotten up for the day. She throws on comfy clothes and walks into the kitchen to find Matt making bacon.

"Morning Sweetie." Says Alex giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then going to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Morning."

Just then Alex's phone starts ringing. She picks it up off the 's Karen. They hadn't talked since before Christmas because Alex knew she was busy and didn't feel the need to bother her. She presses answer and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Darling!"

"Alex! You actually are alive! We were starting to think you and Matt had disappeared!"

"We?"

"Darvill, Steven and I. We have tried to get ahold of you before but you two never answer your phones anymore."

"Sorry Sweetie. We have just been busy and then most of the time we wanted to be alone."

"Well that can end right now! How about you two come to my place for dinner. Darvill and Steven are coming too. It will be a Doctor Who get together and we can't have it without The Doctor and River Song!"

Alex laughs. "Hold on let me ask Matt." Alex presses the phone up against her shoulder.

"Want to go have dinner at Kaz's?"

"Sure. Might be good to get out."

Alex smiles and brings the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah we will come."

"Be here by 6."

The phone clicks and Karen is gone. Alex hangs up her phone and puts it on the counter. Suddenly her mouth falls open.

"What?" says Matt putting the bacon on a plate.

"We never told them."

"Told them what?"

"They don't know I'm pregnant. Karen still thinks we are trying. I wonder if they would notice." Says Alex placing a hand on the bump that is very noticeable from how flat her stomach normally is.

"Why don't we find out? Don't tell them. See if anyone notices. Then if they haven't by the end we will tell them."

"Alright." Says Alex with a small laugh.

Later that day Alex puts on a light blue shirt with a dark blue skirt. She makes sure the shirt is kind of tight so that it is noticeable that she has a bump. Matt wears and button up with a pair of jeans. They get in the car and go to Karen's.

"You really can tell you know." Says Matt as they walk up to the door.

"Tell what?"

"That you have a bump."

"Well let's see if they see it!" says Alex smiling and she knocks on the door.

Karen answers it and they go in. Arthur and Steven are already there.

"You guys are alive!" exclaims Arthur walking over and hugging Alex then Matt.

Steven gives Alex a hug and shakes Matt's hand. They all walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"Alex you want wine right?" says Karen about to go into the kitchen.

"No thanks Love."

Karen has a shocked look on her face. "Are you feeling well?"

Alex laughs a bit. "I've never been better."

Karen shrugs and goes into the kitchen to get her wine and get everyone else's drinks.

They sit around and catch up on what each other have been doing. Alex and Matt make things up since they have either spent their time at the doctor's or at home. Karen doesn't once bring up them trying to get pregnant. Karen tells everyone that they aren't having a fancy meal that she just made pizza and they could just watch a movie. None of them agree on what to watch so they just turn the telly on and continue talking. When the pizza is done Alex gets up to help Karen serve it out to everyone. They walk into the kitchen and Alex gets the plates while Karen cuts the pizza and lets it cool a bit.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but have you gained weight?" says Karen breaking the silence that fell between them.

Alex laughs and shrugs. "I guess I have."

Karen gives Alex a small smile and then starts cutting the pizza. She glances over at Alex and then her eyes get wide.

"What?" asks Alex.

"Oh my God! Are you.. but you must be… I mean… Oh my God!"

Alex raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Am I what?" She is trying hard not to smile because she knows that Karen has figured it out.

"Are you pregnant?" whispers Karen excitedly.

Alex smiles and nods, curls bouncing madly.

"Oh my God!" says Karen really loudly as she pulls Alex into a hug.

"What's going on in here?" asks Matt as he comes in.

"Where is my pizza!?" says Arthur who was just behind Matt. Steven was following close after, probably just because he didn't want to sit in the living room alone. Karen pulls out of the hug.

"She's pregnant!" yells Karen as she points to Alex's bump. Alex's face turns red.

"Congratulations!" says Steven coming over and giving Alex a hug.

"This is all great and don't get me wrong I'm happy but I'm also hungry." Says Arthur giving Alex a quick hug and then getting himself some pizza.

Matt just stands there and smiles at her.

The rest of the night they ate and drank (but of course Alex did not). Alex starts to get tired and she lays her head on Matt's shoulder and wraps her arms around one of his. Steven leaves and Arthur falls asleep on the sofa. Alex closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep when Matt moves waking her up.

"I think we better go." He says.

Alex nods and gets up. "Thanks for having us Sweetie." She says hugging Karen.

"No problem, but give us updates more often!"

Alex laughs and then abruptly stops. "Oh God." She says and then she runs off to the bathroom. She comes out a couple minutes later to find Karen and Matt outside the door looking worried.

"Oh calm down. I never got sick this morning, so I guess my body decided to get sick now."

They walk to the door say goodbye again and then leave for home.

The next morning Alex gets up early to find Matt not in bed. She goes to the bathroom (throws up), brushes her teeth then goes to get a drink. She is sitting on the couch when Matt walks in from going jogging.

"They saw us." He says grabbing a water out of the kitchen then sitting down in the chair.

"Who?"

"The photographers."

Matt throws a magazine down on the table. Alex picks it up and flips through to find what he is talking about. There on page 7 is a picture of her and Matt walking to their car from the day before. The picture has a big read circle around Alex's bump with a headline questioning whether or not they got engaged because she was pregnant.

"It would be terrible if I had just happened to have gained weight and they thought I was pregnant. Good thing I actually am."

"But don't you have that interview with that magazine woman later? You know she is going to question you about it."

"Yes but that is just for a local magazine and the woman isn't a well-known article writer, but I might as well just answer truthfully. It's only going to get harder to cover up."

Later on Alex goes to her interview with the woman.

"Hello."

"Hello Sweetie." Says Alex with a smile.

"Oh I was hoping you would say that! I absolutely love how you play River Song on Doctor Who!"

"Thank you."

"So Alex, If I may call you that. We heard you are taking a break from acting for a while. Care to explain why?"

"You can call me what you like. Yes, I am. I just feel I should spend more time with my daughter and other family right now. Need a break, you know?"

"Yes, everyone does need to take breaks. Especially when you are dating, wait, when you are engaged to The Doctor!" Says the woman with a wink. "How did Matt pop the question?"

Alex smiles and laughs a bit. "It was rather.. ah.. random, but very cute. I had been over at Karen's house because I needed a girls day but Matt insisted on my staying home. When I refused he said that I at least need to be back by dinner, so I agreed and left. Traffic ended up being terrible on the way home and didn't get home till 9 something, but when I walked through the door there were candles and rose petals everywhere.."

"Thanks so sweet!" interrupts the woman.

"It was. He was standing in the dining room all dressed up. Then he sent me back to the bedroom to find this beautiful dress waiting for me on the bed. After I changed we ate and he still wouldn't tell what all this was for until I finally asked again and then he asked me. To tell you the truth that was the last thing that crossed my mind. I was so shocked when he got down on one knee."

"I bet! That is so cute! And the ring is quite beautiful!"

"Aww thank you."

"Now I have to ask. Have you seen the pictures of you and Matt from the other day?"

"Which pictures? The ones where they circled my stomach wondering if I was pregnant?" says Alex with a small laugh.

"So you have seen them?"

"Yes, this morning. Amazing how quickly pictures like that are published! Those pictures were just from yesterday."

"So now the question must be asked. Are you pregnant?"

Alex looks down at her hands (and stomach) and smiles a bit, then she looks up. "Yes I am."

"Oh congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Uh…about 4 months now."

"Now I did my research and found that you had a hard time getting pregnant before you had your daughter. How is it that this happened so quickly?"

"I did. We really didn't think it would happen on the first try but we had a miracle happen. I truly didn't think it was going to happen with me being how old I am and my past problems, but then there I was on Christmas morning, Salome opening her presents and I'm spending more time in the bathroom throwing up than watching her."

"So you and Matt planned this pregnancy?"

"Oh yes. There would have been no way that I would have gotten pregnant had we not gone to see a doctor. Matt is fabulous with kids and one morning we decided to try. I figured why not seeing as I'm just going to get older and it will be more impossible."

"Well that is just wonderful! But some people are thinking you two are moving too fast. Do you think everything is going fast?"

"No. We are going at just the right speed for us I think. We aren't rushing the marriage and we certainly didn't rush the dating. We had been dating for a few months before anyone even noticed."

"That's great that you are both so happy. Well it looks like we are out of time. Thank you so much for coming and talking with me."

"Thanks for having me, darling."

After the interview was over the young woman came up to Alex just before she left.

"Thanks again. This was my first real interview with someone actually really famous and you were really easy to talk to."

"No problem Darling. I'm not really that famous." Says Alex with small laugh. "You did really well for this being your first time."

"Really? Thanks. Oh and I just thought I would tell you, you really don't look your age. When I found out how old you were I couldn't believe it!"

"Aw thank you. Sometimes even I can't believe how old I am." Says Alex with a laugh and then she turns to leave.

"How did it go?" asks Matt as Alex walks into the bedroom. He was laying on the bed watching the telly. Alex climbs onto her side of the bed and snuggles up to Matt, laying her head on his chest.

"Well, once that is published, which I'm guessing it will be in out in a week, everyone will know. Nice girl though. Apparently I was her first big interview. Good break for her I guess since she was the first reporter I told about the baby."

Matt and Alex just lay there. She closes her eyes, exhausted from the day, and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Note: This chapter is really long but I'm soo not sorry because I like it :). Hope you like it too!_**

Chapter 5

Over the months Alex's stomach has grown greatly. After that interview word spread quickly about her pregnancy. Of course in the last couple months she had hardly seen Matt because of Doctor Who. He had not been home in almost a month and when he was here he was memorizing lines, sleeping, or going to interviews. He had been running around so much he had yet to even feel the baby kick. Alex had felt incredibly alone up until 2 weeks ago when Salome came to stay with her again. Alex and Salome had been having a bum around day and were watching a movie. Every time Alex laughed at something in the movie the baby would start kicking like crazy.

"Salome come here." Says Alex laughing. Salome scoots closer. Alex grabs her hand and places it on top of her very round belly.

"You feel that?"

"That's so cool!" says Salome looking amazed with a big smile on her face.

Alex laughs and then they go back to watching the movie. Once it is over Salome gets up to take the disc out of the DVD player. She puts it back on the new and then comes back to the couch. Alex lays her hand on her stomach, which she catches herself doing a lot, and closes her eyes. She is terribly tired and now the baby won't stop kicking. She rubs her stomach hoping it will sooth the baby. Alex's phone starts ringing and she opens her eyes. Salome runs into the other room and grabs it for her. Alex reads the screen and finds that it is Matt calling.

"Hello Sweetie." Says Alex trying to sound as happy but the tiredness was clear in her voice.

"Hello, Love. Everything going ok?"

"Other than the fact the baby won't stop moving everything is fine. Salome and I have just been sitting around watching movies all day. Kaz called and said she might stop by later."

"I'm so sorry I'm missing everything, but I have good news. I'm on the way home right now. I should be there by tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait to see you."

Just then the doorbell rings.

"Hun, I think Kaz is here. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Salome runs to the door as Alex hangs up the phone. She returns with Karen following her into the living room.

"Look how big you are!" exclaims Karen when she sees Alex. Alex laughs in return. Karen walks over and sits down on the couch in between Salome and Alex.

"I would have came sooner but I couldn't seem to get away from Darvill."

Salome yawns. "I'm going to bed."

"Night Sweetie." Says Alex as she hugs Salome goodnight.

"Night Salome!" says Karen.

Alex yawns and then looks back over at Karen.

"You look exhausted. Want me to come back tomorrow?"

"No stay. I really need to be around someone older. I love Salome and all but I needed some adult time. Could use some sleep too but once the baby starts kicking it refuses to stop."

"Do you mind?" asks Karen reaching her hand over Alex's stomach.

"No not at all." Says Alex grabbing Karen's hand and placing it where the baby is kicking. Alex watches at Karen's face lights up and she starts laughing. Alex starts to tear up.

"What's wrong?" asks Karen pulling her hand away.

"Oh nothing. Stupid hormones make every small thing make me want to cry. It's just.. I miss Matt. I haven't seen him in a month and he still hasn't felt the baby kick. He is always so busy. I know it's selfish of me because he is at work.." Karen cuts her off.

"That's not selfish. You haven't seen him in a month? What is Steven doing?! He knows you are pregnant yet he is keeping Matt away."

Alex gathers up all her emotions and controls them. "He is coming home tomorrow but he still has more filming to do once he is here." There is a long moment of silence between them. "Thanks for coming. I really just needed some adult time."

"No problem. Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Alright, but how about we watch it back in the bedroom because I might fall asleep… I hope." Says Alex with a small laugh as she gets up. They walk back into the bedroom and Karen pops a disc in. Half away through the movie Alex feels even more exhausted than before but every time she starts to drift off to sleep the baby starts kicking again. Alex sighs and starts rubbing her stomach. Suddenly she gets a pain.

"Ah!" she says still rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" asks Karen looking really worried.

"Yeah. Just a pain." Says Alex even though she was sure it felt like a contraction.

"You want me to stay the night in case it was something more." Says Karen clearly reading the look on Alex's face.

"Would you?"

"Yeah. Let me go call Arthur and see if he can go turn on a couple lights at my house so it looks like someone is home." Says Karen rolling off the bed and walking out of the room. Alex takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Karen comes back in and Alex lends her a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. The rest of the night Alex has no more pains. Salome had heard them talking and laughing and had joined them down in Alex and Matt's room. They all ended up sleeping in there, which made Alex happy that they had such a big bed. She was sure that it was just a practice contraction, but it still made her worry if something else wasn't wrong.

The next morning Alex woke up to find Salome and Karen already up and eating in the bed watching the telly. She pulls herself up to sit. She is still extremely tired. They hear the front door close and a voice call out.

"Alex? Salome?" It was Matt.

"In the bedroom Darling!" calls Alex.

Matt walks in and gets a shocked look on his face to see everyone in there.

"We had a slumber party!" says Salome.

"I can see that." Says Matt.

Karen looks over at the clock. "Crap. I have to go. Talk to you all later."

They all tell her goodbye. Salome gets up and hugs Matt then goes to go watch the telly in the living room. Matt crawls into his side of the bed.

"Look how big you are." He says kissing her on the side of her head. "You look tired."

"Tell the baby that. Kicks every time I want to sleep. Ah! There it goes again." Says Alex.

Matt looks down at her stomach. Alex grabs his hand and places it on her large belly. Matt's face break out into a huge smile. Alex smiles at him staring down at her stomach and lays her head back on the back board of the bed. She blinks her eyes heavily trying to keep them open even though she had just woken up. Matt sees this and then makes his head level with her stomach.

"Hello baby. You are making mummy very tired. Do you think you could stop kicking for a bit?"

Alex starts laughing but then suddenly the kicking stops. "Seems to like you more than me." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"It stopped."

"Really?"

Alex nods. Matt cups her face in his hands and kisses her. She melts under his touch. He pulls away and tucks some of her wild curls behind her ear.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you too, and I hate to tell you this but I have to leave in about an hour for more shooting."

Alex sighs and brings her hand down from where it had been resting on his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back a little after dinner though."

"It's alright." Alex swings her over the side of the bed and stands up. "I need to go take a long bath."

Alex takes her bath and when she is done it is about time for Matt to leave. They kiss goodbye and then she joins Salome in the living room.

About 2 hours later Alex starts getting pains like the night before, but they slowly increase. She tries to ignore it. She places a hand on her stomach.

"Ahh!" She says as she starts to tear up from the pain.

"Mum? Are you ok?" asks Salome who looks over and sees the pained look on her mother's face.

Alex tries to put on a brave face for Salome. "Yeah. Can you go get my phone and call Matt please?" Salome gets up and leaves the room. Once she is out of ear shot Alex lets out a small cry of pain letting a couple tears fall down her face. She takes a few deep breaths once the pain leaves and wipes her face. She tries to think back to see if her water had broken. The only way it could have broken without her noticing was when she was taking a bath. Another wave of pain comes and Alex breaths her way through it. If it is labor it should not hurt this bad so soon. Salome walks back in holding her mother's phone.  
"He won't answer."

"Damn it. Sorry Sweetie. Uh. Call Karen please. Tell her to come over quick."

Alex breaths deep while Salome calls Karen.

"Hello." Says Salome to someone on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah this is Salome. Uh. Do you think you could come over? My mum needs some help."

"Soon."

"Ok bye."

Salome hangs up the phone.

"She is on her way over. What's going on?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Everything's fine. Could you hand me my phone and then go get packed. I'm going to see if your father can come get you." Salome groans and walks to her room to get changed and packed. Alex dials the number and takes a few deep breaths while the line is ringing.

"Hello."

"Florain, Do you think you could come get Salome?"

"Uh, yeah why?"

Alex looks over her shoulder to make sure Salome isn't in the hall and then turns back to the phone.

"I'm having some problems. I think I might be in labor. Karen is on her way over, but Salome doesn't need to be here for this and I'm having a hard time not showing how much pain I'm in. I don't want her to worry."

"I'll be right over. Lucky you caught me when you did, I'm actually just a few streets away. Door unlocked?"

"Yeah."

Florain hangs up. Alex gets another wave of pain. She can't help but give a small yell. Salome walks in with her bag. After a couple minutes there is a quick knock on the door and then Florain walks in.

"Hey Love you ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess." Says Salome sadly. She hugs Alex goodbye and walks out the door.

"You ok?" asks Florain once Salome gets out of ear shot.

"Not really. Karen is on her way. It's ok you can go. Thanks."

Florain nods and then walks out the door closing it behind him. Just as she hears him pull out someone else pulls in. The pain comes again, worse than before, and she lets herself yell a little louder now that Salome is gone. Karen burst through the door and turns into the living room.

"What's going on? I just saw your ex leaving with Salome." Karen sees Alex is crying and she quickly comes over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Either some things wrong or I'm in labor."

"Shit. There are photographers outside too. Come on. Can you stand?"

Alex nods and pulls herself up. Karen wraps her arm around her waist and helps her. Alex takes a few deep breaths and then they quickly walk out the door and to the car. Flashes start going off from the 3 young looking photographers cameras.

"Go away!" yells Karen.

She helps Alex into the car. "Need anything from inside?" Alex shakes her head trying to hold back a cry of pain so that the photographers don't hear her. Karen slams the door closed and runs to her side of the car. She quickly gets in and peels out of the drive. Alex cries out in pain.

"Shh, It's ok. Deep breaths." Says Karen as she takes out her phone. She puts it up to her ear as she drives. After about a minute she lowers it again. "God damn it Matt!" She yells throwing her phone to the side and focusing more on driving faster. She pulls in front of the hospital in what seems like no time at all and runs inside to get some help. She comes back with 2 nurses and a wheelchair. They help her get out of the car and into the chair and take her into the hospital. Karen moves her car and then comes into Alex's room once the nurses are done hooking her up to things.

"Are you ok?"

Alex shrugs letting more tears fall down her face. Karen pulls out her phone and tries to call Matt again. He doesn't answer. After a few more minutes the doctor comes in.

"Ms. Kingston it looks like this baby wants to come today instead of next week." Says the doctor sounding cheerful. "But your body seems to not be handling the pain well."

"Not really." Breathes Alex.

The Doctor laughs a bit. "We will give you the epidural once you are dilated enough. Is she going to stay in here? I thought you and Matt where just going to do this yourselves."

"Does it look like Matt's here?" snaps Karen.

Alex nods to the doctor who then leaves the room. Alex grabs Karen's hand.

"Thank you."

"No need. "

After a while a nurse comes in and tells her she can have the epidural. She sits up and lets the nurse give her the shot in the back. After a few moments she is already feeling less pain. Karen pulls out her phone again and someone actually answers this time.

"Darvill call Matt. Don't stop calling till he answers once he does tell him to call me right now, got it? Ok thanks." She hangs up the phone.

"You didn't need to do that." Says Alex.

"Yes I did! He needs to be here."

After about a half hour Karen's phone rings. By this time Alex is feeling the pain again and knows that she is going to have to have the baby soon.

"Where the hell have you been?!.. I don't that you were shooting when your damned phone rings you answer it! Especially when you have a pregnant fiancé!... Well other than the fact she is sitting here in pain she is perfectly fine!... Why do you think she is in pain?!... You better get your stupid head down here real quick!" Then Karen hangs up the phone.

"He is on his way."

Alex nods and takes more deep breaths. A young looking nurse comes in to check on her.

"Ok I know this is really unprofessional of me, but I absolutely love how you play River in Doctor Who." Says the nurse trying to make conversation. Karen is about to say something rude but Alex squeezes her hand.

"Thank you." Is all Alex can get out.

"Well you are about ready. I will be back in with the doctor shortly."

Then the young girl turns and walks out of the room.

"Want me to stay with you?" asks Karen.

"Please. Just until Matt comes… If he comes."

15 minutes later the doctor and nurses come back in and get everything set up. She is just about to start pushing when Matt bursts through the door panting as if he had just run a marathon. Karen smiles at Alex and then gets up and leaves the room. She glares at Matt before she closes the door.

"Hello Sweetie." Says Alex, which makes the nurse fangirl unprofessionally. The doctor glares at the nurse but then they all laugh a bit.

"I'm soo sooo sorry." He says as he kisses her forehead.

"Ms. Kingston I need you to start pushing ok?" says the doctor.

Matt takes Alex's hand. After about 25 minutes of pushing Alex can't take any more. She feels physically drained.

"I can't." she cries.

"Come on just one more push. You can do this." Says the doctor.

Alex does her best and then a minute later a babies cry fills the room. The doctor holds up the baby for Alex and Matt to see.

"Congratulations." Says the doctor. "It's a girl."

Alex starts crying happily and Matt even sheds a few tears. The fangirling nurse takes the baby away to clean her off. Matt sits in the chair next to the bed and Alex looks over at him exhausted. He pulls a few curls off of her forehead.

"You did great Love."

Alex just smiles up at him. He kisses the back of her hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." She says back.

Then nurse comes back carrying a bundle. Matt presses the button to move the bed more up-right so Alex can hold the baby. The nurse hands her to Alex. Alex smiles down at the little baby in her arms. She has blue eyes with hints of green and dirty blond curls all over her head. The baby smiles up at Alex making her smile grow even more. Alex starts playing with the babies curls.

"What are you surprised she has curls? I mean just look at your hair! Of course she is going to have curls!" says Matt. Alex shoves her shoulder into him and keeps looking down at the baby.

"We actually did it." She says. She had been so worried that she was going to miscarry or something would go wrong last minute, but now that everything was over she was the happiest woman alive.

"What are you going to name her?" asks the nurse.

Alex and Matt look at each other. They had never even thought about picking names.

"How about Ella?" suggests Matt.

Alex looks down at the baby and then back to Matt. "I think that is a beautiful name. Ella it is." She says with a smile and they kiss. They nurse takes the baby to the nursery area so that Alex can get some rest. Matt climbs into the bed and lays down behind her. He put his arm over her and she grabs his hand with hers. He kisses her shoulder as she closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later the doctor says Alex and the baby are fine to go home. Matt grabs the bag and runs in down to the car and makes it look like he is leaving the hospital. The word had spread that Alex was taken there but they did not know why. They knew she was pregnant but apparently didn't put it together yet. There were headlines all over the papers questioning whether or not she lost the baby seeing as she had past troubles with pregnancies. The fangirling nurse brings in a wheel chair for Alex to leave in. Alex sits down and then the nurse hands her Ella. They sneak by the press in the lobby to a door leaving the hospital that they were sure the reporters didn't know about. Alex really couldn't deal with them right now. Their guess had been right. The only person outside the door was Matt who had just pulled the car up. Against what Matt says Alex gets up and puts Ella in her seat in the backseat of the car. Matt opens Alex's door for her and she slowly gets in. Soon they are driving away from the hospital without one reporter seeing them. They pull in the driveway. There are a few photographers on the sidewalk. Alex groans.

"It's not like we could avoid them forever." Says Matt.

"I know, but I look terrible. I have no make-up on and.."

Matt leans over and interrupts her with a kiss. "You look beautiful no matter what."

"Shut up." Says Alex as she opens her door and gets out. She grabs the bag from the back knowing that Matt won't let her lift Ella and her seat. Matt pulls out the seat and they walk up to the door. The sound of clicking echoing behind them. Alex puts down the bag as soon as she is inside and goes and sits in the chair in the living room. Matt brings the seat in and sets it on the table in front of Alex. Ella smiles up at her.

"Hello cutie!" says Alex pulling the small baby out of the chair. Matt comes back in the room a short while later. He sits on the couch watching as Alex lays Ella on her lap and starts bouncing her legs gently up and down to make the baby smile. Ella suddenly starts fussing.

"Does she need a change? I'll do it so you can relax.." starts Matt about to get up.

"No she is hungry." Says Alex as she unbuttons her shirt. She had decided to breast feed Ella.

Matt sighs and sits back again.

"Don't worry you will learn which cry means what. It just takes a bit." Says Alex.

She looks down and sees her phone on the table where she had left it 3 days earlier. "Could you hand me my phone?"

Matt gets up and hands her the phone. She unlocks it to find she has 8 missed calls from Salome and a few texts asking why she had to leave and when she could come back. Alex waits for Ella to finish before calling Salome. After Ella is done she rubs her eyes. Alex stands up and starts rocking her back and forth trying to get her to sleep. Ella starts whining trying to fight falling asleep. Alex softly shushes her. Matt watches Alex thinking she isn't noticing.

"You want to try?" asks Alex softly.

"But she already seems like she is out.."

"She isn't. Come on. I'll show you."

Matt gets up looking nervous. Alex hands him the baby. "Hold her like how I was. There you go. Look at that you're a natural." Matt had started swaying from side to side.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now just relax. I want to go call Salome. You going to be ok?"

Matt nods. Alex kisses him on the cheek. "Oh and once she is out put her in the cot in our room ok?" Matt nods again then Alex grabs her phone and walks into the kitchen and sits on the stool by the island. She dials Salome's number hoping she wasn't bothering her if she was with a friend. The phone clicks.

"Mum!"

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Where have you been?! You haven't been answering my calls. What happened the other day? Are you ok?"

"Calm down. I'm fine. Nothing bad happened."

"Then why did I have to leave?"

"Because….. Salome, I had the baby."

"Oh My God really?! Oh My God! I'm a big sister!" Salome's voice suddenly pulls away from the phone but you can still here her voice. "Dad! I'm a big sister!"

"Salome calm down!" laughs Alex.

"What is it? What did you name it? When can I come back over?"

"Sweetheart please calm down! You have a little sister and her name is Ella. I would at least like one day with just her and us at home so we all can adjust ok?"

"Ella is such a pretty name! Do you think I could come over tomorrow?"

"Ahh…" Just then Matt walks into the kitchen. Alex assumes Ella had fallen asleep so he put her to bed. She pulls the phone away from her mouth. "Would you be ok with Salome coming back tomorrow? She is spazing wanting to see the baby."

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it? Are _you_ ok with it? You still need to rest you know."

"I know." Says Alex just before she puts the phone back up to her ear. "You can come if your father brings you, but you will have to be calm ok? I still need to rest and so does the baby. We can't be loud or go out or anything ok?"

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Make sure you father is ok with it."

"Ok! Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too." Says Alex laughing as she hangs up the phone.

Just then Alex gets a text and another phone call. She ignores the text and looks at who is calling.

"Why is your mother calling me?" she asks.

"She what?" says Matt.

Alex answers it and puts the phone up to her ear. "Hello Mrs. Smith."

"Alex! What is all this in the magazines about you losing the baby? Why wasn't I told anything? Matt won't pick up the phone."

"I'm sorry he was with me at the hospital. His phone must have died and he never charged it. He hardly ever left my side."

"So it's true. I'm so sorry. I was really looking forward to being a grandmum, blood grandmum I mean I am happy to be Salome's step-grandmum."

"No, no. I didn't lose it. I was in labor in all those pictures they took. I had the baby. Everything went fine."

"Oh My! Really?! I'm a grandmum! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl. We named her Ella."

"Beautiful name. Are you all home now?"

"Yes. Just came back today."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call. We will have to come visit soon!"

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Alex hangs up the phone. She checks the text. It's from Karen.

_Why have I not got any baby pictures yet?! I'm upset I had to leave. I want to see it!_

"Oh my God! We just got home and everyone is already bugging us about the baby! I feel bad for you since you have to go shoot in a couple days."

"Can't keep her a secret forever and everyone is our friend on set so I won't mind. Jenna is going to spaz."

"I'll send you that picture of you holding her so you can show them if you would like."

"No I have the one of you holding her."

"No! I have no make-up on and I look bad!"

"Then come on set with me and I won't show it."

"But Salome is going to be here.."

"Bring her too. Just pick me up from the shooting on the first day."

"Alright. Might be nice to see everyone."

The next morning Alex was more tired than ever. Ella had decided to spend the night up, then sleep for an hour and then she wanted fed again. Alex gets up and makes some tea. She brings Ella out into the living room with her so that she wouldn't wake up Matt. She puts a blanket on the floor and lays the baby down on it and lies next to her. They hadn't gotten around to buying her toys other have a few stuffed animals. Alex was making a stuffed bear attack Ella with kisses and makes it dance on her stomach. Matt walks in and stops in the doorway when he sees Alex and the baby.

"You look so tired. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed to sleep and it's not like you could have fed her anyway. Only I can do that." Says Alex with a small laugh.

"No you need to sleep. I could have gone without sleep. What about that one thing we got that.. uh…." Matt rubs his neck nervously.

"The pump?" laughs Alex. "You are so cute when you get all nervous about saying some things."

Matt's face turns pink and he laughs a bit. "Yeah. That."

"I haven't gotten around to doing that yet. I probably should before Salome comes." Says Alex getting up. She gets dizzy and starts to fall back. Matt runs over and grabs her.

"I'm fine. I'm just.."

"Really tired. I can see it on your face. Go do what you need to do and then sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep until after Salome gets here. You don't need to deal with her spazing and the baby all by yourself."

"Rest then."

"Fine. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Alex finishes just before Salome gets there. She only manages to get enough milk for one bottle. She comes out into the living room to find Matt sleeping on the floor and Ella sleeping next to him. She grabs her phone and takes a picture. She sends it to Karen who quickly replies back.

_She is so cute! I will have to come see her soon._

Alex replies. _I'm planning on taking her up to the Doctor Who shooting in a couple days. You can meet us at the set if you would like._

_I'll be there!_

Alex sets down her phone just as Matt opens his eyes. "Damn I feel asleep didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but so did she."

Ella opens her eyes and yawns then starts fussing. "Never mind." Laughs Alex.

"She needs a change." Says Matt gently picking up the baby from the floor.

"Very good. See you already learning." Says Alex smiling. Just then the doorbell rings. "You change her and I'll come back and get her in a minute."

Matt carries Ella into the hallway and Alex answers the door. As soon as it is open Alex is slammed with a hug.

"Ow! Sweetheart be careful. I'm still not quite right. Oh Hello.." she says as she notices Florain standing there.

"Uh hey. Here is your bag Salome."

"Thanks!" says Salome grabbing the bag and running around Alex and down the hall. Alex turns back to Florain.

"Thanks for coming to get her and sorry it was so last minute.."

"That's not your fault. Anyway we had a good time and it looks like your fine so that's all that matters."

Alex gives him a small smile.

"Bye." He says turning and walking back to the car. Alex closes the door and turns around to find Salome right behind her.

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her. Go sit in the living room please."

Alex walks back into the bedroom just as Matt is finishing up. "Good job!"

"Only took me forever."

Alex laughs and lifts up the baby.

"I'm going to take a shower." Says Matt kissing Alex on the cheek. Alex walks into the living room holding Ella and sits done on the couch next to Salome whose eyes are wide.

"She's so little. Look she's got curls!" exclaims Salome.

Alex laughs. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Could I?"

"Hold out your arms like how mine are."

Alex hands Ella over to Salome who, once she got positioned right looked up at her mother with a big smile on her face.

"Stay there let me go get my camera to take a picture." Alex walks into the bedroom grabs the camera and comes back. Salome smiles and the baby looks up at Salome with a fascinated look on her face. Alex sets the camera on the table and takes Ella back. Salome grabs the camera off the table.

"Oh please don't. I look terrible."

"I'm not I'm just looking through the pictures on it."

The night continues on normal. They ordered pizza for dinner and then Matt and Alex watched Salome play with Ella. Soon Ella starts rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I think it's time for bed." Says Alex starting to get up.

"I got it." Says Matt. Alex sits back down and watches Matt leave the room with the sleepy baby in his arms. Salome jumps onto the couch next to Alex.

"So how did you like your first day of being a big sister?"

"I loved it! I love her! She's so cute!"

Alex laughs. "You want to watch a movie?"

"No. I think I'm going to sleep too. I got up early this morning."

"Ok night Sweetie."

Salome stands up and walks out of the room. Alex has a pain in her abdomen that makes her cringe and put a hand on her stomach. Just then Matt walks in and quickly sits down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. After pains. They are normal. Stop looking so worried."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"If it will help you feel better you can go get me a pain pill." Matt leaves the room and then comes back with the pill and some water. Alex takes it and slowly sips the water.

"Happy?" she asks.

"Very much so, yes." Says Matt pulling her close.

"Hand me my camera. I want to see the picture of Salome and Ella I took."

Matt hands her the camera and Alex turns it on and flips through the pictures. Salome had lied and had taken many pictures of Alex holding the baby. Some were blurry because Salome had probably moved the camera so that Alex wouldn't see. There were only a few good ones, but then Alex flipped to the next picture and it was beautiful even though Alex wasn't wearing make-up. Alex had her whole body up on the couch but had her knees bent up so that Ella was sitting with her back against them. Alex was smiling and so was Ella as she pulled on one of her mother's curls. Alex puts her hand on her mouth. She doesn't know why she is getting so emotional over this picture, but she starts to tear up.

"What?" says Matt. He grabs the camera from Alex and looks at the picture. "That's adorable!"

"Isn't it? Salome must have taken it when I wasn't looking."

"We should have it printed out and frame it."

Alex laughs a bit but it is interrupted by a yawn.

"Ah!" says Matt. "And now it's time for me to put you to bed! Come on!" says Matt pulling Alex off the couch. She groans and then follows him back to the bedroom. He jumps onto the bed with a big smile on his face.

"You're such a child." Says Alex crawling under the covers.

"You love it." He says kissing her and pulling her close.

"Yes I do." Says Alex smiling after she pulls away. She lays her head on the pillow and closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Sorry that this is so long but there is finally some rated M things in it so do forgive me ;). Oh and I do sort of stereotype American people living in the country but I do know that's not how they all are because I myself am American and I half my family is exactly how I described 'the Amercian hillbilly' so I am aloud to make fun. Hillbilly relative pride! haha Anyway, Happy Reading!**_

Chapter 7

Over the next few days Alex had gotten calls from almost all of her family. Her mother was upset that she didn't say anything before hand and her sister threw a fit saying no one even told her about Alex and Matt's engagement. Things with family and friends had finally started to die down but she knew that would change because she was about to pick up Matt from filming Doctor Who and she is taking Ella with her. She put Ella in her seat and Salome sat in the back next to her. Salome was excited to being going to the set and wouldn't stop talking. Once they were there she pulls Ella's seat out of the car and carries it by the handle. Salome opens the side door for her. When they finally find everyone they are all huddled around Matt who has his phone out. No one had seen them come in.

"I swear if you showed them that picture I will be so mad at you." Says Alex. Everyone turns and Matt looks up with a big smile on his face. There just happened to be a couch on set and so Alex walks over and puts the seat on it and sits next to it.

"How mad would mad be?"

"You showed them didn't you?"

Jenna runs up to Alex and hugs her. "You looked great in that photo!"

"Sure I did. Really shows my age." Says Alex with a small laugh. Everyone crowds around and starts talking about Ella. Once everyone had seen they slowly start leaving. Soon it's only Matt, Alex, Salome, Steven, and Jenna.

"Karen said she was coming the other day. Don't know why she isn't here now."

Just as she said this the red head burst through the door with Arthur close behind. "So sorry we are late. Where's my grand baby?!" she yells. Alex stands up laughing and hugs Karen. "Thank you for taking me to the hospital." She whispers in her ear.

"No problem. Look at her! Can I hold her?"

Alex unclips the belts on the seat freeing Ella. She pulls her out and hands her to Karen. Ella grabs for Karen's hair then has a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh good. It's not just my hair she does that too." Laughs Alex.

"She doesn't seem too happy with my hair though." Says Karen.

"She must like how Alex's curls bounce." Says Matt walking over and sitting down on the couch. Alex sits next to him and snuggles up to him. Karen gently puts Ella back in her seat and they all catch up. Salome sits there laughing at all the jokes being told. Alex tries to enjoy herself but she keeps having pains. Matt notices her lack of input into the conversations.

"You alright?" he whispers when Karen and Arthur start talking about something random.

"I.." she was going to lie and say she was fine but she couldn't. "I'm really hurting. Do you think we can go soon?"

Matt nods and then interrupts the argument Karen and Arthur had been having. "We are going to head out now." He stands up and straps Ella in and picks up the seat.

"But the party just started!" says Karen.

"Unfortunately my body isn't ready for that." Says Alex as she has another pain. Karen and Alex stand up and hug.

"Feel better then." Says Karen.

They all say goodbye and then Alex, Matt and Salome walk out the door. Matt puts the seat in the back and Salome crawls in on her side. Alex stands next to Matt. She cringes from pain. He closes the car door so that it's harder for Salome to hear.

"Is it bad today?"

Alex nods in reply. Matt grabs the keys from her. "I'm driving."

"Thank you." She says walking around to the over side of the car and gets in.

It's now March. Alex's pains had gone away just a few months earlier and everything was going great. Alex is lying in bed when she hears Ella through the baby monitor. She is about to get up when Matt stops her.

"I've got her."

Alex rolls over and falls back asleep. It is almost 11 by the time she wakes up. She wakes up to Matt carrying a tray of food into the bedroom. She sits up.

"What's this for?"

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday girl!"

Alex's eyes get wide. She had completely forgotten that today was her birthday. She groans and lets her head fall back against the wall.

"Did you forget about your birthday?" asks Matt putting the tray in between them on the bed.

"I actually did. Oh my God I'm so old." Says Alex burying her face in her hands.

"You are not!" says Matt eating a piece of toast.

"Matt, I'm 50." She groans again. "It sounds even worse when I say it."

"And I'm 1103."

"You are not the Doctor sweetie." Says Alex running her hand through his hair. "Although I would defiantly make me feel better about my age if you were that old." Laughs Alex.

"Then for today I am 1103!"

He pulls her into a kiss. It becomes very heated and they have to part to take a breath.

"Where is Ella?"

"My mum agreed to watch her for today and tonight. We have a full day all to ourselves." He says. Alex picks up the tray and carries it over and places it on the dresser. She crawls onto Matt's side of the bed and straddles him.

"So what did you get me?" she asks with her face extremely close to his.

"Who says I got you anything?" teases Matt. He kisses her and she licks the roof of his mouth. He tastes of tea. He moves his hands over her body, and cups her breasts. She can feel him growing underneath her so she grinds on him and then jumps off of him and takes her place on her side of the bed.

"That's not fair." Says Matt.

"You didn't get me a present so why should I be fair?"

Matt grabs Alex's legs and pulls her down so that she is lying on her back. He gets on top of her.

"Or is this my present?" she asks pulling his face down to hers and kissing him.

"This is only part one of your present. You have a whole day's worth." Says Matt as he starts kissing her jaw line and down her neck making her sigh. He pulls at her tank top trying to pull it off. She pulls away from him and takes it off. He kisses her all the way down her neck to her breasts. He gently bites at her nipples making her moan. She pushes her hips up against his.

"Matt Please."

He teases her by letting his hand touch her for a short while. When he pulls his hand away she whines for him. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him down to her.

"How am I supposed to get our knickers off now?" he asks breathing heavy. Alex sighs and lets her legs fall. Matt finishes undressing them and then goes back between her legs. He slowly moves into her. She moans and pulls his head down into a sloppy kiss. It had been so long since the last time they had done this that Alex found herself already close to the edge. Matt looked as if he was too. Their rhythm quickens as do their moans. She wraps her legs around him pulling him deeper into her. Her legs start shaking around him. They climax together and Matt falls against her laying his head on her chest. He catches his breath then pulls out of her and lies beside her. She moves to rest her head on his chest but he gets up and opens a drawer on the dresser. He turns around with a few presents.

"I thought I just got my present." Says Alex pulling the sheets up around her as she sits up.

"I lied." Says Matt smiling as he gets back into bed. He hands her a box. She unwraps it and opens the box. There is an extremely fancy looking necklace inside with matching earrings. She looks up at Matt with thankful loving eyes. She had no clue when she would ever be able to wear it.

"Those are all real diamonds."

Alex's eyes get wide as she looks from the necklace and earrings to Matt. "But they are covered in stones. These must have cost so much."

Matt shrugs and Alex pulls him into a kiss. "Open the little box in the corner of that one." He says once they break apart. Alex hadn't noticed the small box in the corner. She lifts the lid to find a new charm for the bracelet Matt had got her months ago. It was the picture of him and Ella sleeping on the floor that she took. She grabs the bracelet off the side table next to the bed and connects the charm to it. Matt puts the necklace and earrings in the box and sets that box aside and hands her another present that is a medium size. She rips the paper off and finds a picture frame with the picture of Ella and Alex on the couch that Salome took. It was now in black and white which made the picture even more beautiful. She turns to thank him but he hands her an envelope. She looks at it confused then grabs it and opens it. It is a letter from a Recreation Hall you could rent out for fancy parties and things. There is also one from a man who runs a park in the middle of a wooded area saying that he would be happy to let them have their wedding on his property. Alex looks up at Matt who has a nervous smile on his face.

"You have been planning it this whole time? I thought we would just end up eloping or something." Says Alex shocked and suddenly forgetting about the other presents.

"If you don't like the places we could always change them…"

"No! I love them! That park was where we had the picnic telling Salome we were together. It's so beautiful there!"

Matt starts to look less nervous. He hands her another present. It's 2 catalogs from a rather expensive bridal shop. One was full of wedding dresses and the other was for bridesmaids and flower girl dresses.

"Pick out whatever you like. I already gave the information to the people at that shop. You just have to choose what you want, get it fitted and it will be charged to me. Don't worry, I don't ever see the dress until the day you wear it I just get the bill."

"Matt these are really expensive…"

"I don't care. Would not have gone to that store if I cared that much about the money."

"Couldn't I just have some cheap simple wedding dress? These are beautiful, but you don't need to spend this much! I would be happy with a boringly simple dress that is a bit fitted and a small church wedding. The dress doesn't even have to be white!"

"No I want this to be the best! I actually went through the wedding dress one and made little comments about some of the dresses." Says Matt. Alex flips open to a page. The dress on it was quite beautiful and had a huge poofy skirt. Matt had written something just above the picture.

_This one is nice but think of me struggling to get it off to you later? Way too much poof._

Alex laughs and closes the magazine. "You are amazing. Most men don't want to help with anything."

"Well I started thinking about it after we found out you were pregnant and I know how stressed women get over planning weddings and I know stress can cause problems with pregnancies so I did all the work."

Alex starts to tear up.

"What's wrong?" asks Matt clearly thinking he had done something wrong.

She just smiles up at him and pulls him into a kiss. "You are the best fiancé in the world. This is the sweetest thing ever."

Matt wipes a tear off Alex's cheek and hands her another envelope. She rips it open and reads the letter inside. It is a letter written by Matt saying they will be spending their honeymoon in France and would be there for 4 days. There is a brochure with the letter about the hotel that is extremely fancy. She flips it open and looks at the pictures of the rooms. All look nice, but there is one sweet that is basically a furnished apartment that has the best view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Wow this looks beautiful." says Alex flipping the page. Matt grabs it and flips back.

"That's our room." He says pointing at the picture of the sweet.

"What?! Matt! Do you see the price of renting that for just one night?!"

"I know what the price is. Stop worrying about the money, Alex. I'm paying. You just need to come with me and have a good time."

"Sweetheart, if you are trying to get me all these expensive things to make me keep loving you, you need to stop. It would be impossible for me to fall even more in love with you."

"No I just want this wedding to be amazing that way we can have great memories to tell grandkids later in life." Says Matt pulling her closer to him.

"Are you trying to upstage my other weddings?" asks Alex.

Matt's cheeks turn a bit red. "I.. uh.."

"Oh my God you are!" she puts her leg over his and straddles him so she can look him in the face. "Sweetie this will be the best wedding not because I have an amazingly beautiful dress, or because of the place where it is at, or were we are going after. It will be the best wedding I ever had just because I will see you down at the end of the isle waiting for me. That is the only thing that will make our wedding so much better than my other 2. The love I feel for you is so much stronger than anything I had with them and that scared me at first, but now I see you feel it too so anything could make me happy. We could fly to America, find the most country place there is, with people missing many teeth, and are overweight and really need to shower, and get married right in the middle of their trailer park and I would be the happiest woman alive. There is no reason for you to feel the need to upstage my past experiences because you already have. A very long time ago."

Matt just sits there shocked staring up at Alex. "I already love you so you don't need to try so hard." She says kissing him.

"So do you want something smaller? I could always cancel our reservations and we could re-plan everything together."

"Don't you dare do that, as much as I would love something less fancy, you have already paid for them and I would feel terrible even if we did cancel them. You did all this work planning this so I wouldn't have to, so if this is what you want then it's what will happen."

Matt smiles at her and kisses her again. When she pulls away he holds another small box out to her.

"How many presents did you get me?!" says Alex taking the box.

"Spoilers." He says. She smacks his chest playfully and opens the box. There are two silver looking wedding bands inside. "Those are actually gold." Says Matt. Alex pulls out the smaller ring. There is something engraved around the inside of it that is quite small but still readable.

_You are the one thing I love most throughout all time and space._

"You.. I…" Alex can't even form words.

"I love you." Says Matt.

"I love you too." She finally gets out. "Since you seem to have all of it planned, when is this fantastic wedding?"

"About time you asked. On the 24th."

"Of this month?!"

"Yes, but there is one thing I saved for both of us to do."

"What?"

"The invitations. I couldn't do that without you because I figured you would want to invite someone I might not know."

She hugs him and then they start snogging again.

The rest of the day Alex is showered with more gifts. Every time she turns around there seems to be one on the counter or on the couch or hidden in her dresser. By dinner time she has got 2 more necklaces (less fancy than the other), 3 bracelets, many knew clothes and shoes that were surprisingly all the right sizes. They also had more 'adult time' in many rooms of the house. Alex gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. She walks into her room to find another box on her bed.

"Matt!"

Matt walks in looking all innocent. "Yes?"

"No more presents! I have got way too many from you! Stop it!"

"I can't. Want me to just not give them to you when they are already bought? Anyway that is for you to wear tonight. Get dressed and then we can leave."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Get dressed!" yells Matt over his shoulder as he walks out the door. Alex sighs and lifts the lid on the box. There is a new outfit inside the box. There is a red low cut shirt that isn't too fitting, which she is happy about because she still wasn't as thin as she would like, and a pair of black dress pants. Matt knows she normally likes skirts more but she actually liked these pants. They fit her just right in all the places they needed to fit. She walks out into the hall to see Matt waiting in the foyer by the door. He opens the door for her and lets her walk out. They get into the car and drive down the busy streets.

"Where are we going? I'm not getting more gifts am I? I really don't need this stuff darling."

Matt just smiles and concentrates on the roads. They pull into a car park of a nice restaurant that also has a dance floor, but not like a club. They hardly play fast songs.

"Figured we could have some fun here. It won't be crowded and it has food."

Alex nods and gets out of the car. They walk in, sit down and order their food. After they finish they sit and watch many talented ballroom dancers take the floor and swirl and turn. Matt grabs Alex's hand starts to stand up.

"Oh God." She says trying her best not to smile at him as she gets up. He drags her out onto the floor. He places one hand on her waist and the other taking her hand. She places her free hand on his shoulder. They start turning and dancing around laughing and having fun. A few people recognize them but no one comes up wanting pictures or wanting them to sign something. They start a conversations and say how much they like their shows or them and then go back to dancing. Alex rests her head on Matts shoulder when an even slower song comes on. He pulls her close.

"Happy Birthday Love." He whispers in her ear. Then he kisses the top of her head.

"I love you." She says a little loud.

"I love you too."

A couple next to them turn around. "Kiss!" they say. Soon others join in. Alex looks at Matt smiling and shrugs. They kiss and Alex melts into Matt's arm. The room erupts with clapping and whistles. They pull away from each other and start laughing. They pay and walk out into the car park. Someone must have seen them because there were a few photographers outside. Alex and Matt happily pose for pictures and then leave. When they get home Alex walks straight to the bedroom, pulls off her shoes and climbs into bed.

"Tired?" says Matt starting to take off his shirt.

"Yes."

"But I still have another present for you."

Alex is about to protest when she realizes what he means by present.

"I hate to say this but haven't we done that enough today?" laughs Alex. "I mean it's fantastic to have a good birthday shag but 4 times?! 5 if we do it again!"

"Oh but you love it." Says Matt sliding into bed and kissing Alex.

"I do, but I'm so tired sweetie."

"This will wake you up." He says kissing her neck. She tangles her hand in his hair. They kiss and get undressed. Matt kisses all the way down her body making her moan. He licks her until her legs begin to shake around him. He kisses his way back up.

"Please." She breathes. Matt continues to tease her. She pushes him over and climbs on top of him.

"Hey! This is your present what are you doing?" says Matt.

"Teasing you." She says with a smirk. She wraps her hand around him moves her hand up and down. He breathes her name. She pulls her hand away and then starts grinding on him. His breath quickens. When Alex knows he might go she climbs off of him and smiles to herself.

"You are evil." He pants.

"Oh I know, but you like it when I'm bad."

He gets on top of her and enters her holding her arms up by her head. She moans and smiles up at him.

"You bet I do." He says thrusting faster. Alex grinds her hips up into his as he does the same down at her. She yells his name in pleasure and soon after he does the same. He falls next to her on the bed. She curls up next to him and he starts tangling and untangling his fingers in her curls.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?"

"For making this the best birthday and making me feel younger than I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alex was standing in front of the mirror with only a skirt slip and a white corset on. She was trying to tighten it herself but was having problems. Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Karen. Can I come in?"

"Please do. I need your help darling."

Karen walks in wearing a floor length deep blue dress. Her bangs were clipped back out of her face and she had curled her hair. She looks a t Alex after she closes the door.

"The guys have left so you don't have to worry about Matt seeing you. Why are you wearing a corset under your dress again?"

"Because I'm not as thin as I would like, and it makes my breasts look better in the dress." She says as she winks at Karen and turns around. "Can you tighten it?"

"Do you wish to breathe?"

"Hmm, might help if I can."

Karen laughs and pulls on the strings and then ties them tight. "Good?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Alex pulls her dress off the hanger and slips it on. It was a fitted dress, hugging her in all the right places. It flares out as it gets closer to the floor. There is a sparkling beaded design moving over the fabric catching the light. Alex has the top of her hair held back by a sparkling clip. She is wearing the necklace and earrings that Matt had got her for her birthday. Karen comes up behind her and attaches the veil to the hair clip. She walks back over to the mirror and looks at herself. She runs a hand down her side turning and letting it rest on her hip.

"You look beautiful." Says Karen.

Suddenly the door opens and Salome comes in wearing her light blue dress. She was being the flower girl and she was bringing the rings to Alex and Matt. "Aunt Nicola is wondering where you are. We need to go." She says turning away from the now closed door and looking at her mother.

"You look so pretty!" she says as she runs over and hugs her mother.

"Thanks you sweetheart. Go tell her we are on our way ok?"

Salome leaves the room and Alex takes a deep breath.

"Nervous?"

"Just a bit." Says Alex walking over and sitting on the bed. She slips on her heels and then stands back up. "We should go." Karen hands Alex her bouquet.

They walk downstairs and then go out to the car. Thankfully no one had let it slip that the wedding was today and there was no one outside the house. Alex quickly walks out and gets in the car. Karen hops in the driver's seat and Salome and Nicola get in the back. Alex's mother had taken Ella with her to the wedding site so that Alex did have to keep track of her and get ready at the same time. Alex bites her lip as she watches the scenery change outside the car as they get closer to the park were the wedding would be.

"Stop biting your lip! You're going to make it bleed!" scolds Nicola from the backseat. Alex stops and continues to look out the window. They pull into the car park. Off in the distance she could see the white arch in between two arching trees, it had blue flowers placed carefully all around it. There was a white tent set up near the car park for her to wait in so Matt didn't see her. She can see all the people sitting in the chairs and she sees Matt down at the end of the aisle talking to Arthur and Steven. She is just about to get out when Karen walks around the car and pushes the door shut again.

"He is looking! Wait!"

Alex sighs. Nicola runs off to join everyone at the end of the aisle and she tells Matt to turn around. He listens and then Karen lets Alex out. She pulls her dress up so it won't drag on the rocks of the car park. They quickly move into the tent. It is a warm day and the tent is extremely hot. Karen flips the veil over Alex's face.

"I'll tell them to just start the music as soon as I'm down there since it's so hot in here. You let Salome get to the aisle before you walk out of the tent and then when she reaches the front the music will change and you start walking down. Matt isn't going to turn around. He only wants to see you once you are next to him. And Alex breathe."

Alex hadn't realized she was holding her breath until Karen told her to breathe. She takes two deep breaths and then smiles at Karen. Karen turns and walks down to the isle. Everyone turns to look at her. The music suddenly starts and Salome walks out of the tent. She starts down the aisle and Alex walks out and waits just behind the last row of seats. Karen winks at her and she takes a few deep breaths. The music changes and she starts walking down the aisle. Everyone turns and looks at her. She smiles and concentrates on making it down to the end of aisle. Just before she gets there she realizes she hasn't been breathing again and she takes a deep breath. Before she knows it she is facing Matt and he is smiling at her making her forget about everything. Everything suddenly goes by fast. They exchange rings and 'I do's". Then she hears "You may kiss the bride."

Matt lifts up her veil and smiles at her. She smiles back and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into the kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer getting rid of any space that might have been between them. Everyone stands up and claps. Suddenly music starts again. It's the Doctor Who theme song. They pull apart when they both realize what it is. Matt looks just as surprised to hear it as Alex. They start laughing and look over at Karen who just smiles back at them. They intertwine their fingers and walk back down the aisle. They wait just behind the last row for everyone to get up and go back to their cars and give directions to the hall were the reception would be at when needed. Mr. and Mrs. Smith come up and hug them. Suddenly Alex realizes that they still had never seen Ella because they had gone on a long trip after she has been born. They were about to walk to their car when she calls them back. She tells them up wait there with Matt and Alex walks back up the aisle to her mother, sisters, and Karen. She takes Ella who seems extremely happy to see her mother. She carries her at her side. Ella plays with her mother's hair and earrings. Matt seems to be in an important conversation with his parents but smiles at her when he sees her with Ella. Alex taps Mrs. Smith on the shoulder.

"This is Ella." She says smiling at the baby.

"Oh my look at her little curls!" says Mrs. Smith putting her arms out to grab her granddaughter. Ella goes willingly to her.

"She won't be at the reception so I thought you should see her now."

"Who is watching her?"

"My mother. They will be back at our place if you want to go spend more time with her."

"Is your mother watching her while you two are on your honeymoon?"

"We haven't really figured that out yet." Says Matt coming into the conversation.

"But you are leaving tomorrow!"

"Could you two watch her?" suggests Alex.

Mrs. Smith looks at her husband with a pleading look. He nods and then she looks back to Alex and Matt who was now next to her.

"We would love to."

"Do you think you could take her tonight? I'll have my mother pack her a bag."

"Alright. We will get her after the reception so you can say goodbye." She says handing Ella back to Alex. They walk off to their car. Alex's mother takes Ella and Alex fills her in on what is going on.

Later at the reception Alex is dancing with Matt to a fast song. He is acting goofy making her laugh. Everyone really seems to be enjoying themselves. Alex feels a hand tap her and she spins around dramatically laughing her curls swinging all to one side then falling back into place. Salome is standing behind her. She yells to Matt that she will be back and walks out into the hallway with Salome.

"Dad just called he is coming to pick me up, but my stuff is still in the car."

"Oh, let me go get the keys. Stay right there!" she runs back into the party, finds Karen and asks for the keys to the car.

"You're not running off are you?!"

"No. I have to get Salome's things. She's leaving."

Karen gives her the keys and Alex goes back out into the hall. "Can you take my veil off first please? I don't need it anymore. Should have taken it off earlier."

The hallway lacks chairs so Alex gets down on her knees and lets Salome take the veil off. Salome hands it to her once it is off. She places it on a table that is front of a mirror in the hallway. They walk out the front door and walk over to Karen's car. Alex pops the trunk. A car pulls in and stops when it sees them. Florain steps out of the car. Alex grabs one of Salome's bags and carries it over to his car. He opens the trunk and takes the bag from her.

"Thank you for being able to take her."

"No problem." He says looking a bit awkward. Salome carries her other bags over and then hugs Alex and gets in the car. Alex starts to walk away when Florain yells out to her.

"Congratulations by the way. You look good."

Alex's face turns pink and she gives him a small smile. "Thanks." She yells back as he gets in the car and then drives off. Suddenly this photographers pop out of nowhere and start crowding her and blocking her way to the door.

"Please let me through." She yells at them but they refuse and ask her questions about why she is wearing such a fancy white dress. She loses her patience and yells at them. "Why the hell do you think I'm wearing a white dress?! Move!"

Matt must have realized it was taking a while for Alex to come back because he walks out just as Alex starts yelling at the rude photographers.

"Oi! Get away!" he runs up and grabs Alex's hand and drags her through them to the door. Once inside he takes both of her hands and looks her in the eye.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. They just wouldn't move."

Flashes burst into the room as the photographers take pictures through the glass doors. Matt yells down at the people who run the Hall and makes them have someone go clear them away. They go back into the party where Alex takes off her heels. She grabs a drink from the table and throws it back, then goes out onto the floor to dance next to Karen. Soon after Matt comes out and steals Alex away to make her laugh with his bad dancing. Slowly guest come up and congratulate them once more and leave. Soon it's just Alex, Matt, Karen, Arthur, Nicola, and Mr. and Mrs. Smith left to clean up what is theirs and leave the hall. They pile the center pieces into Matt's car. Karen and Arthur say goodbye and leave, then Nicola says she has to go.

"You following us back to our house?" asks Matt to his parents.

"Yeah." Says his father.

They all walk out and see that the photographers were forced to stand on the side walk away from their cars. Matt and Alex get into their car and pull out. Soon they are home and Matt empties out the car. Alex goes inside with Mrs. Smith so she can say goodbye to Ella. She takes her daughter from her mother's arms.

"You be a good girl for grandmum and grandpa. I love you." She presses a kiss to Ella's forehead, and hands her to Mrs. Smith along with her bag. Ella starts to fuss and reaches her arms out to Alex. Alex starts to tear up. "No baby you have to go with grandmum." She gives her another kiss and then Mrs. Smith says goodbye and carries her out the door.

Matt hugs Alex from behind resting his head on her shoulder. "She will be fine."

"I know." Says Alex wiping under her eyes.

Soon Alex's mother leaves and it's just Alex and Matt. She walks back into the bedroom and takes off her jewelry. Matt walks in and unzips her dress then turns her around and kisses her. The tastes of all they had to drink that night mix. Alex pulls away.

"I know you wanted to tonight but I'm really too tired darling."

She reaches up and unclips her hair letting her curls fall freely. Matt walks over to the dresser pulls out a pair of track pants and changes into them not putting a shirt on. Alex grabs one of Matt's t-shirts and a pair of shorts and lays them on the bed. She lets the dress fall to the floor. Matt's eyes get wide.

"What?"

"You expect me to not want to with you wearing that?!" he says looking at the corset. Alex laughs.

"Can you untie it please?"

Matt stands up and unties the corset. It quickly loosens and Alex lets it too fall to the floor.

"You're just teasing me." Says Matt watching Alex put his shirt on.

Her head pops out of the top of the shirt. She smirks at him and puts on her shorts. She crawls under the cover of the bed without taking her make-up off. Matt soon joins her.

"So how do you like being Mrs. Smith?" he says pulling her close.

"I love it."

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too." Says Alex closing her eyes. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: I hope you all are enjoying this fic! I'm having a fun time writing it. If you could please leave a review telling me what you think or maybe telling me something you wish to see happen later on and maybe I'll add it in ;). Happy Reading! **_

Chapter 9

Matt and Alex woke up late the next morning and ended up running around the house in a hurry so that they wouldn't miss their flight. Matt took their bags out to the car as Alex threw on some clothes. She didn't even have enough time to take a shower or fix her make-up that was still on from the day before. She runs outside and gets in the car. They drive as fast as they can to the airport and just barely make their flight. Once in their seats Alex can finally relax. Matt grabs her hand and smiles over at her. She moves as close as she can get to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still so tired." She says. Matt started making little circles with his thumb on the back of Alex's hand.

"I am too."

The plane takes off and soon they are allowed to take off their seat belts. Alex casually looks around at all the people in first class. There is a young couple to their left, 3 older couples, one business man, and a man and his daughter in front of them. Alex flips up the arm rest that is in between her and Matt and then puts her back against the window bringing her legs up onto Matt's lap. He had his eyes closed.

"Omf! What's this?" he asks opening his eyes.

"I needed to stretch out." Says Alex with a big smile on her face. The young woman across the aisle from them looks over and does a double take.

"Oh my God you're Alex Kingston!" she exclaims. The young girl in front of them pops her head up over the seat. "Look it's Matt too! Oh my Gosh! It's the Doctor and River Song!" says the girl who has a bit of a French accent. Matt gives them peace with his fingers and Alex just sits there smiling. The young woman reaches her hand out to shake theirs. Alex removes her legs from Matt's lap so that she can reach over to shake the woman's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you!" she says shaking Alex's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sweetie."

"Oh my Gosh you said Sweetie!" says the girl.

Alex turns her head to the girl. "Well, Hello Sweetie." She says winking at her and putting her legs back on Matt's lap. The girl squeaks and gets a huge smile on her face.

"Lea.." starts the girl's father, then the rest of the sentence was spoke in rapid French. He was telling her to leave them alone.

"Oh no it's alright." Says Alex who understood what he had said. "Need to make some friends on flights or there is no one to talk to."

Lea's eyes get wide and her smile grows bigger than Alex thought was possible. "Would you take a picture with me?"

"Sure darling." Says Alex taking her feet off Matt once again and sitting up in her seat so that her head comes over Lea's. Lea pulls out her camera and takes the picture. "May I see it?"

Lea pulls the picture up and let her see. "Oh good Lord is that what my hair looks like?"

Lea starts laughing.

"Now I have a favour to ask you." Says Alex. "Will you take a picture of Matt and I with my camera?"

Lea nods. Alex pulls her camera out of her bag that she had under the seat, turns it on and hands it to Lea. Alex pulls Matt close to her and kisses his cheek for the picture. When she takes the camera back and finds that Matt had a big smile on his face like he was a schoolboy who just got kissed by the prettiest girl in school.

"Thanks Sweetie. How old are you?" she asks trying to make a friendly conversation.

"11."

"Oh my daughter Salome is 11."

"I have the same birthday as you. I hope that doesn't sound creepy that I know your birthday."

Alex laughs. "No it's not. Happy belated Birthday then." She says smiling at Lea.

"You too." Lea then turns around and sits back down in her seat.

The young woman across the aisle turns back towards Alex and Matt. Alex can already tell she isn't going to get to take a nap on this flight.

"Did I hear right about you losing a baby a couple months ago?"

"Uh.. no.. She is perfectly fine. I thought that it was posted all over the internet that I had her."

"I don't look up things like that. They are never right. So you two did have a child together?"

"Yes we did." Says Alex and she grabs Matt's hand. Lea pops over the seat again.

"You two are actually together?! I thought you just kissed his cheek a minute ago to have a funny picture!"

"No, we are together. Just got married yesterday actually…"

"You're married?!"

Alex starts laughing. "Yes we are."

"Congratulations. We got married the day before yesterday." Says the young woman.

"Congratulations to you too then."

Alex turns her camera back on and flips till she finds the picture of Ella that she had just taken a few days before. "This is Ella." She says holding the camera up for Lea to see.

"She is so cute!"

"I know." Says Alex turning the camera back ground and smiling down at the picture. Then she reaches across Matt to show the woman. "See perfectly healthy little girl."

"Aww she's so cute. Look at her little curls."

"More like massive curls. She's only 6 months old and her curls get just as tangles as Alex's." says Matt joining in on the conversation.

"Not my fault she didn't get your boringly straight hair." Laughs Alex.

"Hey I thought you liked my hair!" The woman and Lea starts laughing.

"Oh I do." Says Alex kissing his cheek again.

The rest of the flight is pretty quiet. Alex actually manages to take a cat nap before the plane lands. Once it does they grab their carry-ons and walk off the plane. They get their luggage then Matt runs off to go get them a rental car. She watches out the wall, which was made of glass, for Matt to pull up. Others getting off planes look over and realize who she is. None come up to her, but a few did pull out their phones and took pictures. Matt finally pulls up and then runs in to help with the bags. The whole way to the hotel traffic is terrible. Alex had told Matt it would be like this but he still insisted that they rent a car. They finally get to the hotel and check in, then they take their bags up to their room. Alex drops the bags she is carrying as soon as she is through the door.

"Look at this place! It's huge!" She says walking into the sitting room area. The whole wall was glass and you could see the Eiffel Tower. "It's so beautiful."

"Let's get the bags back in the bedroom." Says Matt walking into the room off the sitting room.

Alex goes back and picks up her bags. She walks into the bedroom and there are rose petals all over the bed and a bottle of champagne.

"Matt.."

"Before you say anything I did ask them to do this before our whole little conversation about up-staging.."

"No. I love it." She says putting her bags off to the side and then walking over and kissing him.

"So Mrs. Smith what do you want to do."

Alex smiles at the thought of being Mrs. Smith. "Oh I'm sure we can think of something." She says walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Matt walks over and sits next to her. He kisses her then pushes her back on the bed. "Wait." She says.

"What?"

"You take the petals off the bed. I'll be back." She gives him another peck on the lips then jumps off the bed, grabs her bag and runs into the bathroom. Matt gets all the petals off then sits down in the middle of the bed.

"Don't put make-up on just for me if that's what you are doing."

The door opens and Alex is wearing a dressing robe. "I didn't." She throws her bag back on the floor.

"I remembered that you said you liked that corset last night." She says messing with the knot of the robe.

"You did?" says Matt getting a bit excited.

"But you didn't know that I had bought 2." She unties the robe and lets it fall to floor. She was wearing a black corset and black lace panties. She crawls up on the bed then straddles Matt. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." He pulls her into a kiss licking the inside of her mouth. Their tongues dance around each other then they break apart to breathe. Alex smiles down at Matt and starts moving her hips over him. He kisses her neck and collar bones making her give small moans. Suddenly someone starts knocking on their room door. Alex stops and gets wide eyed.

"Well I can't go out there now." Says Matt referring to the bulge in his pants. "Maybe they will leave." He pulls her into another kiss and she starts to rock over him, but they knock again. Alex pulls away and gets up and puts the robe back on. Matt groans at her leaving. She walks out and opens the door to find little Lea from the plane standing there looking bored. Lea looks up and realizes who it is.

"Bonjour!" she says getting excited. Alex holds her robe a little tighter hoping everything was covered.

"What are you doing here sweetie?"

"My dad owns this building! When I come stay with him I help him out. He told me to come up here and tell whoever was in this room that they get a free dinner in the hotel restaurant complements from him. He didn't tell me it was you!"

"Oh. Well thank you. Nice to see you again. Maybe we will bump into each other another time too." Alex says with a wink. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Says Lea with a smile as she turns and walks down the hall. Alex closes the door and quickly walks back to the bedroom. She is about to reach the door way but then she is pushed up against the wall with Matt kissing her neck. She lets out a moan as he runs his hand in between her legs.

"Next time we just let them knock till they get bored and leave." He breathes in her ear. She brings her hand up and tangles her hand in his hair. She pulls his face to hers.

"Get in the bed." She says after another minute of snogging.

"Oh yes ma'am." Says Matt running and jumping onto the bed. Alex walks in and lets the robe fall once again then climbs on the bed and gets on top of Matt. She sits on him and pulls at his shirt. He lifts his upper body up letting her pull his shirt off then kisses her as he falls back onto the bed. She starts rocking her hips into his. She kisses down his neck then back up to his lips.

"Alex.." he says when she removes her lips from his and slides her hand down to rub him through his pants.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Stop for a minute."

"Nope." She says with a naughty smile. He pulls his upper body up and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up and away from him. She kisses him. "What then?"

He pulls at the strings on the back of the corset. "Oh." She says smiling. She sits up and pulls the string to make the tie fall out. Matt pulls at the corset making it loosen. Alex gets off of him and off the bed and lets the corset fall to the floor, then climbs back on him.

"Better?" she asks before kissing him.

"Yes." He says cupping one of her breasts then rolling her nipple between his fingers making her moan. He pushes her over so that she is under him. He kisses down her neck to her collarbone then down between her breasts. Alex arches her back up a bit and moans as she grabs the hair at the back of Matt's head. He continues down her body stopping once he reaches her knickers. She bends her legs up and he kisses her knee and works is way up her thigh then bites at her panties. She moans his name when she feels his breath roll over her. He slides his finger under them teasingly rubbing at her clit.

"Matt… please…"

He slowly starts rolling her panties down then he grabs them with his teeth pulling them more. She smiles at him and then gets up and pushes him onto his back. She fully removes her knickers, then undoes the button on his pants. She lowers her head down and grabs the zipper with her teeth. Once his pants are unzipped she pulls them off of him and tosses them over her shoulder. Matt pulls off his boxers then pushes Alex back down on the bed kissing her hard. He pushes himself into her making her moan. She pushes her hips closer to his. He quickens his pace. He looks down at Alex facial expressions. Alex smiles at him and then closes her eyes and moans pushing her hips up into his as he comes down on her. He pulls himself out of her making her whine for him then thrusts back into her. She moans with pleasure then reaches her hand down to find her clit. Matt thrusts harder and she rubs at his pace, circling her swollen clit. He reaches down and removes her hand then thrusts hard against her making his hips rub against her. She moans his name and gasps as her arousal builds inside her. She starts contracting around him and he pushes into her more fiercely. She yells his name as she comes. He pushes through until he joins in her yells. He pulls out of and lays down next to her.

"Nice welcoming to Paris." He says. Alex laughs and rolls onto her side to face him still trying to catch her breath. He does the same and pulls her body against his kissing her. "You're beautiful."

"You're just saying that because I'm still naked." Laughs Alex.

"I'm not looking at your body right now am I? I'm telling it to your face because it is beautiful and so is your personality."

"Matt.."

"No, listen. You are beautiful inside and out and I love you."

"I love you too." Says Alex looking and sounding a bit shocked.

"Don't act so shocked. It's true. I love you no matter how you look or what you're wearing. "

Alex pushes away from him and grabs the robe off the floor. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" says Alex trying to smile.

"I'll give you a complement and you change the subject. I would tell you it if it wasn't true, but every time I say something nice you brush it off as if it is just temporary. I'm not going to leave you Alex. I mean everything I say to you and that won't change. You are stuck with me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…" Matt gets up and cups Alex's face in his hands.

"I know, but Alex our marriage just started. Don't start doubting it now."

"I'm not. I'm not used to all the complements because I've never gotten so many from one person."

"And there are plenty more to come." Says Matt smiling and then he kisses her.

"But really what are we doing for the rest of today?"

"Order in food and watch the telly?"

"And how are you at understanding rapidly spoken French darling?" laughs Alex.

"Ah, right. Well I thought about that and packed some movies!"

Alex changes into pajamas while Matt puts on his track pants, orders the food and picks out the movie. The food comes before Matt picks a movie so they eat first. They end up curled up on the couch in the sitting room watching Doctor Who on the telly because Matt couldn't pick a movie. It was the Silence in the Library episode from before Matt was the Doctor, Alex had to turn on the subtitles to help Matt out. Alex nods off to sleep in Matt's arms not caring to watch along with him. What seems like a short while later Matt is tapping her on the arm. She opens her eyes and looks up to see him tearing up.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I just watched you die."

Alex laughs but notices Matt's sad features don't change. "It wasn't that sad. River isn't really dead. You know all this. What's wrong with you?"

"No, I know, but it made me think of what I would do if you really did die, and I truly have no clue what I would do without you."

"Aww sweetie." She says sitting up and kissing his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere ok? Look at me. Don't think of things like that. Weren't you just telling me to not think of our marriage ending and to except your complements? Don't think about losing me, think about enjoying me while I'm here and trust me I'm not going anywhere anytime soon… I hope."

"You better not."

"Let's go to bed. I think today has been long enough for us." Matt nods and they get up and go back into the bedroom. Matt falls asleep first for a change and Alex watches how peaceful he is until she too drifts off to sleep with her hand still in his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matt had every second of their trip planned. They went to places that Alex never would have thought of going to and some normal tourist attractions as well. Over the next 3 days they ate at fancy restaurants and went to places like Musee du Louvre, Musee Rodin, and Arc de Triomphe (where they shopped in the stores down that street). On their final day Alex had thought they had gone almost everywhere and didn't know what else Matt could have planned. Alex rolls over on the bed and snuggles up to Matt who was still sleeping. She rests her head on his shoulder. Her curls tickle is face and wake him up.

"Good morning Mrs. Smith." He says with a sleepy smile.

"You enjoy saying that way too much." She says lifting her head to look at him, her hand lying on his exposed chest. Their faces were extremely close and Alex looked from Matt's eyes to his lips.

"Ah! But you enjoy it just as much!"

"Oh do I?" she teases.

Matt smiles and snakes his hand up to the back of her head, tangling in her curls and pulling her face down to his. Their lips meet and Alex melts onto him. She breaks away smiling.

"How do you do that?" she asks resting her head on his chest.

"Kiss? I thought you knew considering how good you are at it. Do I need to explain how humans reproduce to you sweetie?" He teases. She slaps her hand down on his chest and laughs.

"No! I'm older than you so I think I know more. What I meant was how do you make every kiss feel like our first? Every time we kiss I get butterflies in my stomach."

"I should ask you the same question Kingston… wait. I can't call you that anymore." He says with a laugh. "I feel the same way when we kiss." He says as he places his hand on her bare shoulder.

"What are your plans for us today?" she asks sitting up and pulling the sheet up around her at the same time. Matt sits up as well.

"Oh spoilers!" he says leaning in to kiss her again. He grabs ahold of the sheet and pulls it off. Alex squeals and covers herself. Matt laughs watching how she pulls her legs up to her chest.

"I thought you didn't mind showing off your body?" he says kissing her cheek and then down to her neck.

"Oh I don't it's just bloody freezing in here." She practically purrs as she lowers her legs and grabs ahold of the hair on the back of Matt's head. He slowly moves his hand over her body making her sigh. She pulls his head off her neck and up to her face kissing him with an opened mouth. His hand slides down between her legs making her break away and gasp. He pulls his hand away and cups one of her breasts kissing her collarbone.

"You tease me so much." She breaths as she pushes him away. "What are we doing today? When is our plane leaving? You haven't told me anything and don't you dare say spoilers. I just might smack you. You have been saying it the whole trip. That is _my _line. Stop using it." she says crossing her arms.

"We are doing this for now." He says with a naughty smile as his kisses her shoulder.

"Matt. Seriously. I want to know when we are going home."

Matt sighs. "A little after lunch."

"That doesn't give us much time to do anything. Didn't you say yesterday that we still had something to do?"

"Yes. We are going to pack and put our things in the rental so that if we run over time we don't have to worry about coming back here."

"Alright. I need to call your mother. I feel terrible that I haven't called to check up on Ella. Surprisingly I haven't even got one text from Salome, let alone a call." Says Alex getting up and wondering around the room. Matt smirks and watches her.

"What are you looking at?" she asks with a smirk knowing perfectly well what he was looking at.

"You will never find it."

"Matt. Where did you put my robe?" she says in a serious tone.

He just sits there smirking at her.

"Give me my robe back." She looks around her and suddenly realizes her bag is gone. "Where is my bag? Where are all my clothes?!" She franticly walks around the room finding none of her things. Matt just sits there smirking at her. "Matt! Where are all my things?!"

"I hid them." He says with a proud smile.

"Matthew Robert Smith you give me my clothes back! How can I go out with no clothes?! I can't even walk out of this room now because of the whole glass window in the sitting room!"

"Yes mummy! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again!" he says in a teasing tone.

Alex takes a deep breath. "If you don't give me my things right now you will _never _see me naked or sleep with me again for the rest of our marriage."

"Ah, but you are already naked."

"I can always call down to the desk and ask for an extra robe." She says crossing her arms. "You are never going to be allowed to touch me again. Do you understand what you are losing?"

"Fine. I give up. Your bag and everything is on the table in the sitting room."

Alex stands there for a minute. "Are you going to get them for me?"

Matt smirks. "Nope."

Alex climbs up on the bed and straddles Matt, kissing him slow and passionately. She pulls away smiling. "How about now sweetie?"

"Hmmm. I don't know."

She puts her face close to his and rocks her hips over him, biting her lip seductively. "Please sweetheart." She breaths before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh fine." He pulls her into a harder kiss. "In a minute." He says putting his hands on her hips trying to get her closer. She jumps off of him.

"Nope I want it all in here now."

Matt groans and rolls out of bed. Alex sees he is wearing boxers with little pink hearts on them. She laughs to herself.

"Better not be laughing at my boxers!" he yells as he leaves the room.

"Oh no dear. I've seen worse." She says getting off the bed as he walks back in. "I don't need to be really dressy today do I?"

"No. Just wear what you were going to wear on the plane."

Alex ends up wearing jeans and a dressy top along with her converse that Matt had bought her just before their wedding and honeymoon. She tries to tame her curls but gives up and ends up pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She puts the heart necklace that Salome got her on as well as the charm bracelet Matt had got her. She packs her things and then takes her bag out into the sitting room were Matt was waiting with his.

"You are wearing the charm bracelet!"

"I always wear it sweetheart. Are you just now noticing?" she says as she walks up to him and gets extremely close. Matt's face turns red.

"I guess I am." He says. He tries to pull her into a kiss but she backs away.

"Nope! I haven't forgiven you! You are grounded from my kisses!"

"What about other things?" he asks stepping towards her.

"No. No sex either." She says with a smirk. "Oh how will you survive?" she teases. He lunges at her but she runs away and around the couch with a wide smile on her face. "Come on sweetie. You are just being childish now."

He runs around one side of the couch but she runs away and they just end up trading places.

"I will catch you." He says.

"Oh I don't think so."

He jumps over the couch and runs at her. She is caught off guard not thinking he would come over the couch and attempts to run. He grabs her waist and pulls her to him, both of them laughing. He wraps his arms around her waist and lowers his head to speak into her ear.

"Got you." He whispers.

"I see." She says. "Shouldn't we be leaving?"

"Yes we should. Come on." He grabs his bag and starts for the door. Alex grabs hers and follows. In the lobby when Matt is checking them out Alex gets run into.

"Whoa!" she says as she loses her balance and grabs on to the counter next to her to hold herself up.

"Pardonne moi! Oh! It's you!" says the person who ran into her. It was Lea from the plane.

"Salut sweetie!"

Lea's eyes get wide and she smiles, obviously excited that Alex had used the informal way to say hi as if they were friends. "Salut! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Are you leaving?" she asks looking down at the bag.

"It's alright. If it would have been someone else maybe I would have been less forgiving." She says with a wink. "I am sadly."

"Oh." She says sounding disappointed. "I showed my friends the picture that we took on the plane. They were very jealous." She says with a big smile.

"Where they?"

"Oh yes! All my friends are big fans of Doctor Who! Um… I actually had the picture printed out so I could hang it on my wall back home. Do you think you could..?"

Alex laughs. "You want me to sign it?"

"Would you?"

"Of course. Let me find a pen or marker. I think I have one in my purse."

"I have a whole wall in my room that is just Doctor Who posters. I plan on framing this and putting it in the middle." Rambles Lea as she pulls the picture out of the sleeve. She had just got it printed out. Alex finds a marker at the bottom of her purse and takes the picture.

"Do you live close the airport we left to come here?" asks Alex as she writes. She writes:

_Hello sweet Lea from the plane! Thank you for having such lovely conversations with me! Xoxo Alex Kingston_

"Yeah kind of. Why?" she asks taking the picture back.

"Well I don't live far from it either. Maybe we will bump into each other again and you can meet my oldest daughter." She says with a wink. Lea's eyes get wide and her smile grows. Matt finally walks over.

"We are all set to leave. Hey! It's Lea!"

"You remembered my name!" squeaks Lea.

"Of course I did! Now I'm sorry to break up this conversation but we need to be off! Goodbye.. Er I mean Au Revoir!" he says the last part with terrible pronunciation. Alex laughs at him.

"Ignore his French sweetie. Au Revoir!"

Matt still refused to tell Alex were they were going. He parks the car and grabs a backpack from the back seat and then puts his arm over Alex's shoulders and guides her in the right direction. They stop walking right in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Here we are! Come on." He grabs her hand and pulls her along. They stop and sit on a bench extremely close to the base of the Eiffel Tower. The tower made Alex feel extremely small.

"We are just having a relaxing picnic." he says unzipping the bag and first pulling out a bottle of wine (already opened from the night before) and two plastic cups.

"Don't you think it's a little early to drink?" asks Alex.

"There is only enough for one glass for each of us and I planned on giving you most of it since I am driving." He says as he pulls out two sandwiches that he had obviously made himself. He hands her a sandwich and then pours their drinks. They eat quietly just watching the people around them. It truly was relaxing for her. Just to sit and take in what was all around her. Alex takes the last bite of her sandwich when she looks over and sees a group of teens pointing at them. Alex swallows her bite and then smiles and waves at them. Matt turns to see who she is looking at. The group walks up to them and starts speaking in rapid French. Matt looks to Alex completely lost.

"They say they love you and that you are their favourite Doctor."

"Oh. Merci!"

Alex rolls her eyes and takes another sip of wine listening to what the teens say and then speaks back to them. After a while the question she had been waiting for finally pops up. She looks to Matt. "They want us to take a picture with them."

"Sure why not."

They stand up and take pictures then Matt looks at his watch. "We really need to go."

Alex turns to the teens and tells them they have to catch their plane and that it was nice meeting them. Matt packs everything up and they go back to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Note: Some more fan stuff in this chapter. I hope you don't mind when I add this in, but this time this was added for Olivia! My amazing Doctor and the whole reason why I started writing this fic. The quoted intro letter that you will read below was written by her! More details at the bottom, because they will make more sense once you read. Enjoy! xoxo_**

Chapter 11

Their plane ride home was really quiet which was lucky because Alex hand started to feel a bit weird. She was able to take a short nap before it landed, which made her feel much better so she guessed it had been the wine. Once it did they quickly grabbed their bags and went to get the car from the car park. Once in the car Alex pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Hello Mrs. Smith? Yes we just landed…. We're coming by to pick her up…. Okay… Alright…. Yes we did… Thanks so much! What? What was that?" Alex's voice became serious. "Oh no… Okay we are coming as fast as we can." She hangs up and lets the phone fall to her lap.

"What?" asks Matt glancing at her quickly.

"Ella's sick. She has a fever of 100."

They quickly drive to Matt's parents. They see Matt's sister's car in the drive as they pull up. Alex barely even lets the car park before she is hopping out and running up to the door. She knocks quickly. Laura answers with a big smile.

"Hello Alex!"

"Hello Laura. Where is Ella?" says Alex pushing past Laura and quickly walking into the living room where Mrs. Smith is trying to rock Ella to sleep. Mrs. Smith gladly hands Ella to Alex.

"Hey baby." She says quietly as she smooth's down her daughter's hair, then kisses her on the head which is really warm. Matt walks in and Alex looks over at him with a sad look in her eye. Matt grabs Ella's bag and Thanks them and they leave. Alex gently puts Ella in her seat. Ella wakes up for a brief moment and sees her mother. She grabs a curl and then falls back asleep. Alex softly laughs and pulls her daughter's hand down freeing her hair. As soon as she closes the door her phone starts ringing and Matt walks up.

"Mum gave me the medicine."

Alex looks down at her phone a little confused. "Why..?" she starts just before she answers.

"Hello?"

Alex stands there for a long moment before breaking out in a smile and telling whoever it was thank you. She hangs up the phone, puts it in her pocket and smirks at Matt as he opens his door.

"What was that?"

"Hello Sweetie." She says opening her own door.

"Oh God… you're not are you?"

"I get to film with you again!" she says with a big smile on her face as she gets in the car. Matt gives her a teasing groan as he sits in his seat and starts the car.

When they get home Alex leaves Matt to get the bags and she gets Ella. She pulls her out gently and shushes her when she starts to fuss. Alex walks up to the door and finds a package on the front step. Matt walks up with some bags and opens the door.

"Did you order something?" she asks as she steps into the house. Matt puts their bags in their rooms then grabs the package and closes the door. Alex puts Ella in her cot and comes out and sits on the couch.

"It's for you. Note on it says sorry for bringing it late."

Alex raises an eyebrow and grabs the package. "Can you get me a knife or something to cut the tape?"

Matt finds her some scissors and she cuts the tape and opens the box. A piece of paper lays on top of something that is wrapped. She picks it up and reads.

"_Dear Alex,_

_So, before we start with the lovely letters and beautiful drawings from your fans, we would just like to let you know how near bloody impossible it is to track you down! We've exchanged emails with a strange man in America- We're quite certain he was high the entire time…- Been told where to go by a snooty English woman, and have basically spent hours pulling our hair out whilst scouring the internet for an address for you._

_Finally, A fellow blogger (bear with us on the blogging thing…) pointed us in Lou's direction and after many emails, she finally promised to get the parcel to you herself. Speaking of Lou, I don't think she is our biggest fan after all that pestering- So sorry! But in all honesty, we regret nothing about it and can hope that this does actually make its way to you!_

_Secondly, about the blogging thing… We probably can't avoid that much longer- It is how this whole 'project' started after all!_

_We, along with all the other contributors in here, run blogs on a website called Tumblr- and we all choose to dedicate our blog to yourself and your wonderful talents/hair/cleavage- About that last one… So sorry. I almost with we were joking._

_The two of us decided that, for your birthday, we wanted to do something to show you how many fans you have on the website, and how much we all love you! It sounds a bit cheesy, I know, but wait for the rest- even cornier._

_For a while now, we've been toying with the idea of giving you the web addresses of these blogs, and have decided that, at our own risk, we shall give you ours- Simply in the hopes that you'll see how much we adore you, and that we're not as creepy as you might think! (Though, if we're to be truthful, screencaps from Moll Flanders, Essex Boys, Croupier and the rest do pop up from time to time…)So, here goes nothing, and please don't feel obliged to visit-Olivia is at . , and Bianca is at . - We apologize for that, but your name is so easily sex…ified. Sexified? Is that a word? Apparently it is now, and hopefully you understand these ramblings!_

_Ahhh, well, if you've read this far, Thank you very much and it's probably high time we actually introduced you to some of your wonderful fans and, of course, to our own personal letters._

_We wish you a Happy Birthday and hope that you have the truly lovely day that you deserve- We bloody love you, Ms. Kingston, and hope that this book shows you just how much!_

_Love and best wishes,_

_Olivia and Bianca."_

Alex leans back and smirks as she reads the letter, covering her lips with her fingertips.

"Who's it from?" asks Matt looking into the box.

"Fans apparently. Fans that went to a great deal of trouble getting some book and letter to me. Says they all love my talents, hair and cleavage." She says laughing at the last one.

"Well you do have fantastic… hair." He says smirking.

"That's not what you were going to say was it?" she says smirking at him.

"Nope."

Alex hands him the letter to read and pulls out the wrapped gift , which she was assuming was the book that had been written about. She rips open the paper and throws it on the floor. It is a bound book but has no title. She flips it open to find the pages full of hand drawn pictures and letters.

"Oh my God…" she says flipping through looking at each drawing and reading a few of the pages. "It's all letters and drawings. All of it, the whole book… " she continues to flip and she starts to tear up reading some of the words the people had written. "I never thought I… This is…"

"You never thought what? That you had fans? Of course you have fans! You are fantastic and gorgeous, how could anyone not love you? You also have very nice cleavage." He says with a wink.

Alex laughs and wipes her eyes. "Do you want some tea? I'm going to make some and read this."

"Sure. I'll make it. Need to throw the box away anyway." He says standing up and grabbing the box.

"Ah.. Is there a return address on that? Maybe I'll write something back." She says as she curls up on the couch and flips to the very first page. There is a mirror taped to the page as well as another letter from the girl named Olivia.

"I'll copy it down."

"Thanks sweetie."

In what feels like no time at all Matt walks back in handing her a hot mug of tea. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes again.

"Thank you."

"What is it now?"

"These letters are so sweet." She says wiping her eyes as she looks down and reads further. Suddenly she starts laughing. "These kids are hilarious too. It concerns me that this many teenagers have seen me naked though." She laughs and closes the book. "Where is the laptop?"

"Uh… bedroom why?"

"I want to see one of these _blogs _they are talking about. Have you ever heard of Tumblr?"

"Isn't that a drink?" he asks getting up to go get the laptop. Alex laughs and takes the laptop from him when he walks back in. She opens the browser and types in the url for the girl named Olivia. She smirks as she types it in.

"_Kink_ston? I like this girl." Says Matt.

"Shut up." She says elbowing him in the side.

The page loads. It's mostly white with pink borders around the picture on the side and around the links to click. Alex scrolls through a few pages seeing mostly Doctor Who and herself. She reads some of the posted messages and laughs at the one of some person talking about eloping with Olivia who signed her message as River. She clicks the next page and scrolls down. Suddenly the whole look of the blog changed. Less smiling pictures and more gifs of her kissing people and even some of Matt kissing a man, but then she scrolls down more.

"Oh God!" she laughs.

"What?" asks Matt taking a sip of tea. He nearly spits it out. "Is that you? Good lord I need to watch more things you are in!"

It was gifs of a sex scene. Alex looks over to him. "Why would you need to watch? You get it for free!" she laughs.

She continues to scroll finding gifs of her kissing a woman and then it goes back to normal pictures. She is just about to click away from the posts when naked gifs of her pop up again. Full body naked gifs. She puts her head in her hands.

"Oh God I have ruined these kids!"

Matt pats her back. "It's alright. They are clearly ok with that fact that you ruined them. Does that say she wants you in her bed?" he says putting his head closer to the screen.

Alex looks up. "In her normal letter, not the introduction one you read, she kind of yelled at me. Saying it was stupid of me to think I'm not pretty and that we, me and her, should get married." She laughs. "Even sent me a mirror."

"She is right! You are beautiful Alex and now you know I'm not the only one who sees it. We need to tell her that I got to you first."

Alex looks up at him lovingly and kisses him.

"I thought I was grounded?"

"You're ungrounded." She says smiling and kissing him again. She turns back to the laptop and clicks the link 'The Blogger' and reads and scrolls down.

"Oh she is very pretty!"

"She's got curls too. See I knew I liked her. What's with me and liking everyone with curls?"

Alex laughs and then hears Ella start fussing. Matt grabs the laptop. "I'm just going to.."

"Oh no you don't!" she says grabbing it back. "You are not scrolling through and looking for those pictures again! Do you want to be grounded again?" she says as she starts to walk out of the room.

"No." he says with a pout.

She quickly puts the laptop back in her room then goes into Ella's room. She is crying.

"Aww sweetie." She says putting a hand on Ella's head. She looks down at her worried and then gently lifts her out of the cot and walks back to the living room.

"Where is the baby thermometer? I don't like how warm she feels. Can you get her the medicine too?" she asks sitting down the couch cradling Ella who is still crying but less than before.

"Oh I know baby. It's ok. Mummy's here."

This seems to calm Ella down. She looks up at her mother, her face flushed, grabbing at her curls.

"See? I'm right here. Shh."

Matt walks in and hands Alex the thermometer and the medicine. Alex puts the thermometer in Ella's ear and waits to hear it to beep. She shushes Ella when she starts to protest. It beeps and Alex looks at the screen.

"100.8. My poor baby." She says kissing Ella on the forehead. She gives Ella her medicine and stands up to rock her to sleep. She stands in one place and rocks back and forth looking down at Ella. Ella grabs a curls and pulls on it making Alex laugh. She ends up falling asleep still holding her mother's hair.

"Why?" she asks with a small laugh trying to move her head to look over at Matt, but ended up pulling her own hair because Ella's grip was so tight.

"I told you. It's all the curls. Everyone loves them."

Alex gently pushes Ella's hand open freeing her hair. Then she carries her back to her cot, giving her another kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. She walks back into the living room and coughs.

"You aren't getting sick are you?"

"No it was just a tickle." She says pulling him off the couch. "I'm tired come to bed with me. I want someone to cuddle with."

He tangles their fingers together and she bends down and grabs the book of letters and drawings. They walk back to the bedroom where she puts the book on the night table and takes off her shirt and jeans and crawls into bed in only her bra and undies. Matt raises and eyebrow at her as he changes.

"No pajama's?" he asks crawling into bed.

"Too tired." She says trying to keep her eyes open.

He brushes some curls out from her face. "You sure you're feeling ok? You do feel a bit warm." He says putting his hand on her forehead.

"Only because you are touching me sweetie." She says moving closer to him with a tired smile on her face. He wraps his arms around her and lets her fall asleep in his arms. He would never get tired of this, and she would never stop loving falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**_***Bonus note***: That whole bit about the book of drawings and letters to Alex is completely true and that is the real intro letter that Olivia wrote. Just like she said in it they (Herself and Bianca) wanted to do something special for Alex. From what I have heard from Olivia they only have a few letters and drawings, hardly enough to make a book yet, so if you wish to write a letter to/draw a picture for Alex Kingston please go talk to one of these lovely ladies (oh god now I have the song from Les Mis stuck in my head.. I'm so sorry! that had nothing to do with anything hahahaha). Yes those are their real Tumblrs up in the letter. Go follow them because they are amazing! FOLLOW THEM! 3!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Note: Not sure if I like this chapter. The idea was good in my head but I don't think it came out quiet right until the end. Hope it makes sense and that you enjoy it. Well... maybe not enjoy... I'm so sorry. Just wait. You will see why._**

Chapter 12

The next morning Alex rolls over to an empty bed. Her head is throbbing. She can't be hung over. She had only had one small glass of wine and she didn't even get to finish it. She had been feeling weird ever since Ella had been born but it had dramatically gotten so much worse. She puts her hand on her head and groans before she gets out of bed. She walks into the kitchen to find Matt feeding Ella, who looked much better and happier. Alex felt weak and a little dizzy. She sits down on a stool by the island and exhales. Matt turns to her smiling but then it fades.

"Alex, are you alright?"

She puts her elbow up on the island and holds her head up. "I'm fine." She says giving him a very tired smile.

"You're lying." He says coming up to her. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Even her hair looked like it had less life than normal. He puts a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Maybe you're just cold." She replies.

Matt quickly grabs the thermometer and runs back into the kitchen. He hands it to Alex. She sighs and puts it under her tongue. After a few minutes it beeps and Alex looks at the temperature. "Oh God."

"What?"

Alex quickly hits the button clearing the temperature. "Nothing." She says setting the thermometer on the island.

"Alex what did it say?"

She tried to think of a comeback but was too tired. "102.9."

"Alex! You need to go back to bed! Go on. I'll be in with something to eat once I'm done with Ella."

At the mention of food Alex's stomach churns. She quickly gets up and runs over to the trash bin and throws up. She groans and straightens up closing the lid. Once she straightens all the way up she gets extremely dizzy and starts to fall backwards.

"Alex!" yells Matt running over and catching her.

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy." She says pushing him away.

He refuses to leave her side. He puts one hand around her back and then bends down and knocks her feet out from under her, holding her up completely. She squeaks and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Matt put me down! You are going to drop me!"

"No I won't. I'm stronger than I look."

Alex groans too weak to argue and had felt another wave of nausea as he had changed her position quickly. Matt carries Alex down the hall and lays her on the bed and tucks her in.

"Don't move now. You got that? I don't need you passing out."

"I feel like I'm going to be sick again. Bring the waste bin here please."

Matt quickly grabs it and puts it on her side of the bed. "I'll come check on you once Ella is distracted ok?"

"Is she ok?" asks Alex just before grabbing the bin and throwing up again. She places it back on the floor and falls back against the pillows.

"She's fine. I'll be back."

Alex dozing off. Soon she feels someone push the hair from her face and feel her forehead. She opens her eyes to see Matt. She smiles at him weakly.

"Hello." She says quietly.

"Hello. How are you?"

"Tired. I feel so weird." Her stomach starts churning again and she groans. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"You let me sleep all day?!" she says trying to sit up. Matt pushes her back down.

"Alex you are worse, of course I let you sleep all day."

It wasn't until then that she realized how sweaty and shaky she was. Matt crawls up on the bed and pulls her close.

"I don't want to get you sick." She says trying to push him away.

"I don't care."

"Why are you up?"

"You were crying."

"I-I…. what?"

"You were crying. Saying something hurt."

"Nothing hurts but my head and back sweetie. I must have been dreaming."

Matt looks at Alex with a worried face. "Alright. Go back to sleep please." Alex doesn't object. She quickly falls back asleep.

A couple days later Alex has gotten much better, but still had waves were she would break out in a cold sweat. She is sitting in bed trying to read when the door bursts open.

"Mum! Are you ok?!" says Salome running in and jumping on the bed.

Alex closes her book. "What are you doing here?" she looks up at Matt who was now in the door way. "How come no one told me you were coming sweetie? I'm fine, I just been feeling off. How long are you here for?"

"A month! Dad had to go out of town so I'm staying with you."

Alex lays her head back, resting it on the headboard of the bed and smiles to Salome. "Wonderful sweetie."

"Salome I think we better leave your mother alone now. She looks tired."

Salome nods and leaves the room.

"You really should go to the doctor love." Says Matt coming over and feeling her forehead.

"No. I'm fine. It's just the flu."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Fever, getting sick, sore muscles, what else could it be darling? My immune system must just be really weak. I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"I will never stop worrying." He says with a small smile. He leans in and kisses her forehead. She suddenly starts getting really shaky again. "You should eat something."

"It's not that kind of shakes." Matt pulls a blanket over her and leaves her to go take care of Ella and Salome.

Later that night when Matt decides to come to bed Alex is shaking and sweating as bad as she was before.

"Oh god." He runs into the bathroom and gets a wet wash cloth and wipes the beads of sweat off her face. "Are you ok? You were doing so much better. What happened?"

Alex tears up. "I don't know. I hurt Matt. It hurts." He crawls into bed, sitting up against the headboard and pulls her up so that her head is on his chest.

"What hurts honey?"

"Everything." She says tears running down her face.

"Shhh, It's ok. You are going to be fine." He starts patting her head and humming to her. Trying to get her to calm down. She slowly falls back asleep in his arms.

She wakes up early the next morning and decides to wonder to the bathroom by herself. She makes it and doesn't feel dizzy anymore. When she comes out Matt is outside the door.

"You alright?" he asks looking worried.

"Yeah, am I not allowed to use the toilet? I could really use a shower but I don't know if I'm well enough to stand for that long."

He grabs her hand smiling at her and leads her back into the bathroom. He makes her sit on the toilet lid as he starts running the water in the tub.

"What are you doing?" she asks sounding tired.

"You are going to take a bath."

"Matt…"

"You just need to sit there ok?"

"Are you offering to give me a bath dear?" she aks with a small tired laugh.

"Not offering. I'm going to." He checks the temperature of the water then turns to help her pull off her clothes, then she carefully steps into the tub. She sighs as the lowers herself into the warm water that relaxes her muscles.

"Better?"

She smiles and nods at him. She reaches out and puts a hand on his cheek. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too. Can you move away from the edge of the tub for a minute. Alex slide forward and brings her knees up to her chest. Matt takes a wash cloth and drenches it in water then scrubs her back. She hums in approval and lays her head against her knee. He continues this for a while before deciding to wash her hair.

"I need to go back to bed. I'm too tired sweetie."

"Alright let me get a towel." He says walking out of the room. Alex gets a pain in her abdomen that causes her to jerk forward and cringe. Matt walks in seeing the pained look on her face and her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asks his eyes getting wide.

"Nothing. Just another pain. I'm fine." She says as she slowly stands up and steps out of the tub. Matt wraps the towel around her and leads her back to the bed. He had laid out some shorts, knickers and one of his old t-shirts out for her. "You're so sweet." She says kissing him on the cheek. She puts on the clothes and gets as much of the water out of her hair as she can.

"I have to shoot today." Says Matt coming back into the bedroom. "I can try to cancel it if…"

"No. Don't you dare get them to cancel it. I'm fine." She says in a very serious voice. "I am much better than I was before, and I have Salome to help me with Ella."

"Are you sure?" he asks as he changes.

"I will be fine."

Matt leaves only after making Alex swear that she will call if she starts to get worse again. She goes out into the living room to watch Ella play since she had also gotten up very early. She is sitting there laughing at Ella's facial expression when Salome comes in.

"What's that face for?" asks Alex to Ella. She looks over and see's Salome drag her feet over to sit on the other side of the couch, she looks unhappy. "Good morning grumpy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just didn't want to be up yet, but I couldn't fall back asleep."

"Aww poor baby." Alex teases. "I wish I had not gotten up till 11! Do you want some tea?"

"Sure."

"Watch Ella please." Says Alex as she gets up from the couch she places a hand on her stomach as she has another pain.

"You okay?" asks Salome looking at her.

"Yeah sweetie. Just got up too fast and stretched a muscle that hasn't been stretched in a while." She lies. She walks in and gets her tea then comes back and carefully hands it to her daughter.

"It's hot." She says as she sits down on the couch resting her hand over her stomach. The pain now not going away.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" asks Salome out of nowhere.

"What?! No sweetie. I.." Alex thinks back about when the last time she had her cycle was, and it had been only a few weeks because she had it just before the wedding and she was sure she was showing signs of menopause, so there was no chance she was pregnant. She was done having kids. "I can't be. I'm done having babies. I'm too old. My body isn't going to let me."

"Oh." Says Salome as she takes a sip of tea.

"Why did you ask that?"

Salome shrugs. "I don't know. Just had a feeling. Guess it was wrong."

Ella decides it is time to take a nap since she still wasn't all back to her normal self either. Alex has Salome pick her up off the floor because she is feeling lightheaded.

"Grab her teddy and follow me. She will scream if it's not next to her when she wakes up." Salome grabs the bear and follows Alex back into Ella's room and lays the bear in the cot and runs off to pop in a movie for her and her mother. Alex kisses Ella's little hand and then leaves the room. She loses her balance in the hall and rests against the wall taking deep breaths as the pain worsens. She makes it to the kitchen and pops a frozen pizza in the oven for her and Salome's lunch. She is almost through the thresh hold of the living room, so sure that she will make it to the couch to rest when she has an abdominal pain worse than before making her bend forward. Her hand flies up to her mouth to stop herself from yelling. She starts to tear up and seeing spots. 'No, don't faint. Don't cry. You can't. Salome will freak out. You're fine, stop this.' She thinks to herself, but her body doesn't listen. The last thing she sees clearly is Salome turning around looking scared.

"What do you want to wa.. Mum! What's wrong?" says Salome turning around to see her mother holding herself up against the wall with a look of pain on her face. Alex crumples to the ground limp, almost looking lifeless , tears still rolling down her cheek.

"Mum!" Salome runs over and starts shaking Alex. "MUM! Wake up! Please wake up!" Salome starts crying and hyperventilating. "MUM!" she cries.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Note: Killed me to write this. asdfghjkl... anyway I actually like how this chapter turned out... quite a depressing chapter. So sorry. Hope you like it... kind of... xoxo_**

Chapter 13

Alex hears rushed voices and yells around her. None of words are clear. She feels herself being moved, she hears someone crying. Her mind takes her back to the last thing she saw before she blacked out. Salome, sitting on the floor, movies spread around her. She had turned to ask her something but her facial expression changed once she had seen her. Alex hears the crying come closer. She can tell it's Salome now. She wants to comfort her. Tell her it's all okay, but she doesn't know if was. She tries to move her hand, but can't. She is stuck in the darkness of her mind, forced to listen to what is going on around her, but never fully understanding the words. Soon everything is quiet except for beeping. Alex feels someone holding her hand. She hears them sniff. She tries with all her might to squeeze their hand back. It works. Her hand tightens around theirs. She hears them sniff again but it almost sounds like a gasp. She slowly opens her eyes and squints at the light filling the room. She turns her head to see Matt holding her hand, looking tired and as if he had been crying. He looks up and his eyes get wide as he sees her looking at him. A smile spreads across his face.

"Hey. You're awake." He says squeezing her hand and sitting up closer to the side of the bed. She smiles at weakly.

"Am I in the hospital?" she asks once she finds her voice.

Matt's smile fades and he nods. "What happened?"

Alex thinks for a minute trying to remember. "I-I took Ella to bed and lost my balance in the hall and almost fell. Once I was better I went and put a pizza in the oven and… I had an abdominal pain, a bad one, then… I don't know."

Matt pushes some curls out of her face, then rests his hand on the top of her head. He is looking down at her sadly.

"Where is Salome? Oh God. She turned around just as the pain came and she saw it all. Is she ok?"

"She is very scared. She won't talk to anyone about it."

"Oh God. I need to see her, is she here?"

Matt shakes his head. "My mum is at the house with Ella and Salome."

"Did… Did the doctors tell you what's wrong? Why did I pass out? I-I hurt so bad…"

Matt looks down at her as if he might cry again. "Alex… you were pregnant.."

"I-I what?! Wait… did you say 'were'…" she looks up at him realizing what he was about to say.

"Alex you.. you did have the flu, but all the pains and most of the fever was…" he looks down at their hands. Alex's eyes widen and are about to over flow with tears as she believes she already knows what he is going to day. "Alex you had a miscarriage…" he finally says looking back up at her. She lets go of his hand and brings both of hers up to her mouth. Tears start falling down her face as she shakes her head not wanting it to be real. She had lost a baby, one she didn't even know she was going to have, but that didn't make it any less painful. To make it worse it was Matt's. She had lost a little part of Matt when she lost the baby. He pushes her over in the bed and climbs up and pulls her up into his arms, letting her head rest against his stomach. He petted her head as she cries leaving tear marks all down his shirt. The pain in her heart aches and she grabs some of Matt's shirt in her fist.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She cries.

"Sorry for what?" he asks still patting her head.

"Losing the baby. Losing _your _baby. I'm…"

"Alex stop. It's not your fault. Your body wouldn't let you, I know you never would have chose this."

She looks up at him tears streaming down her face. He slides down a bit and kisses her forehead. She puts her head under his chin still crying and yelling at herself.

"Shhh. Alex…"

"No! Why the hell did this happen?! Why?! It was just a baby… It didn't even get to live…" she yells, voice shaking. "I'm so sorry. This is why I never wanted us to be together. I'm just one big stressor. I can't give you the big family that you want. I'm sorry." She puts a hand on her stomach and lets her voice fall to a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Alex!" he yells making her jump. She moves her head off of him to look him in the face. "I don't care that we can't have more kids. I don't care okay? I'm happy with the family we have. I'm happy that we did get one beautiful little girl that is both of ours." He starts to tear up. "But you can't blame yourself. I know you would never have done it had you the choice."

"Matt? I'm sorry for making you upset." She says sniffling and reaching a hand up to wipe away the tear that fell onto his cheek. She starts to tear up more and he pulls her close.

"It's going to be okay. Shhh." He says slowly rubbing circle on her back. A nurse walks in.

"Oh. I'm sorry, uh.. She has been cleared to leave tomorrow morning. She is perfectly fine now. The doctor would have came in but he got called away." Alex snorts at the nurse saying she is perfectly fine. She was not fine at all. She was about to make a snippy comeback when Matt cut her off.

"Thank you."

The nurse nods and walks back to the door turning around just before she is through it. "I'm really sorry." She says looking between Alex and Matt. Matt thanks her but Alex just lays against him letting the tears fall down her face.

"How long have I been in here?" she finally asks him.

"2 days."

Alex takes a shaky breath. "I want to see Salome. Now. I need to talk to her."

"Alex, she won't talk to anyone."

Alex suddenly remembers something. "No. She talked to me. You let her visit me didn't you? I remember hearing her voice, hearing her cry. You must have been out of the room."

"I did let her visit. You heard?"

Alex nods. "Never full sentences, just a few words but enough for me to tell who was talking to me."

"How about you just wait to see her tomorrow ok?"

"Fine." She says sadly. "Will… will they let you stay?"

"What?"

"Are you allowed to stay in here? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'm sure they will be fine with it. I'm not going anywhere." He says sliding down so that he is fully laying down. Alex places her head on his chest and silently cries herself to sleep.

The next morning Alex changes back into her real clothes and waits for Matt to grab some of the things that people had sent to her. There is no way around the reporters this time for her. Once she is released they walk to the lobby where there are many magazine reporters waiting with cameras and little note pads to write down what is said. Just before they go around the corner Alex grabs Matt's arm.

"I don't think I can go out in front of them." She says tearing up again. Matt grabs her hand.

"I'm right here okay. I'll push them all out of your way. You just keep your head down."

He pulls her around the corner and the flashing and yelled questions begin, all asking why she had to be rushed here in an ambulance a few days before. Matt pushes through them yelling that they aren't answering any questions. They finally make it out to the car park but they are being followed by the camera's. Matt turns around furious and yells.

"We don't need this right now! Would all of you just go away! If you had any heart you all would see how upset she is and leave her be!"

Alex wipes her face, she had not realized she was crying and looks at Matt with wide eyes. She didn't think he would snap like that. He grabs her hand again and leads her to the car. He opens her door and helps her in then runs around to his side and slams the door. The have a quiet ride home.

Alex wipes her eyes just before reaching their front door.

"Does she know? Do any of them know?" she asks him.

"No." he says looking at the ground.

Alex nods and opens the door and walks in. Mrs. Smith runs up to her.

"They let you out! What happened? Are you alright?" she says cupping Alex's face in her hands.

"I'm fine." She lies, putting on a fake smile. She tries desperately not to start crying again.

"What happened?"

"Mum, not yet." Interrupts Matt. "She just got home. Let her relax."

"Where is Salome?" asks Alex.

"Her room." Mrs. Smith lets her hands fall from Alex's face. "She won't talk."

Alex walks away from them and down the hall to her daughter's room. The door is cracked a bit and she can see Salome under the covers facing away from her. She can also hear quiet sniffs. Alex quietly opens the door, walks over and rolls onto Salome small bed putting her arm over her.

Salome jumps when she feels someone lay down behind her. She pulls her head out of the covers but the person is holding her too tight to let her roll over to see them.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm here. I'm fine." Whispers Alex. She hears Salome give a small cry then loosens her grip on her so that she may roll over and face her. Tears are running down Salome's face. Alex puts a strand of hair that was stuck to Salome's face behind her ear. She smiles at her letting herself tear up. Salome puts her head under her mother's chin and cries uncontrollably. Alex wraps her arm over her.

"It's all right. Shhh. I'm right here." She says in a shaky voice, trying not to fall apart for Salome's sake. Once Salome quiets down Alex speaks.

"Thank you for coming and talking to me while I was in the hospital. It was nice to hear your voice even if I wasn't completely there."

Salome sniffs and pushes herself back to look at her mother. Her eyes fill with tears again. "I thought you died." She said finally speaking.

"I'm so sorry I scared you sweetheart. I scared myself too. I wish I could go back and change it so that you didn't have to see. I heard you were very brave about it though. Called the ambulance real quick after." Says Alex grabbing her daughter's hand. "Thank you." She kisses her forehead. Salome lets out another cry and wraps her arm around her mother. Alex lets a few tears escape her eyes. "Hey how about you sleep in our room tonight. We can watch a movie, okay?" Salome nods and then Alex pulls away. "I'm going to go see Ella. Alright? I love you." She slowly gets up from the bed. She is still a little weak and gets dizzy when moving fast.

"I love you too mum."

Alex smiles at Salome, then walks out of the room and down to Ella's. She finds her playing with her stuffed bear like she always is. Alex stands in the doorway smiling as she watches her, letting more tears fall down her face. Ella turns and sees Alex and a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Mum!" she says.

Alex's breath catches and her smile gets wider. "Hello baby!" she says walking over and sitting on the floor next to Ella. Ella crawls over into her mother's lap. Alex crosses her legs and picks Ella up makes her sit on her leg. "Did you just say mum?" she asks her. Ella smiles up to her mother and grabs at her curls like she always does.

"Mum!" she says again.

"Yes sweetie, I'm your mum." She says kissing Ella's head as a few more tears fall. Ella squirms so Alex lets her go free to play with her bear. She slowly gets up and goes out in the hall to find Matt and Mrs. Smith talking in hushed voices. Matt walks up to Alex and wipes her cheek.

"What's wrong? Are you thinking about.."

"No. Ella just said 'mum'." She says smiling.

"She did?! I missed it!" says Matt.

"I got Salome to talk too."

"Well aren't you just the miracle worker today!" says Matt pulling her into a hug. Mrs. Smith looks at Alex with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I can't even image what is going through your mind when something like that happens."

Alex's smile fades and is replaced with a sad look. "It's alright." She says blinking away the tears.

"If you two need anything please call. Goodbye." She says turning and grabbing her purse. They hear the door shut.

Alex sighs and walks to the bedroom and crawls into bed. She stays there all day leaving Matt to take care of things. She just lays there staring at the ceiling silently crying until Matt comes in with Salome and turns the light on.

"Bloody hell! You could have warned me you were turning that on!" she yells putting her arms over her face to block out the light. She wipes her eyes and then lowers her arms and sits up.

"Salome told me something about sleeping in here?" questions Matt who was walking over to sit on his side of the bed.

"Yeah, I told her she could sleep in here. Are we watching a movie?" she asks looking over to Salome.

Salome nods and puts the movie in, which was Finding Nemo, and crawls onto the bed and snuggles up to Alex. Only a short while into the movie does Salome say anything.

"What was wrong with you?" she asks taking her head off her mother's shoulder and looking up at her. Alex swallows hard.

"I don't think your mother is ready to…" starts Matt.

"No. It's fine Matt. Uh. You.. You remember that question you asked me that day? The one you asked a little while after you woke up."

Salome thinks for a moment. "The one where I asked if you were having a baby?"

"Yes, that one. Apparently your feeling was right."

"So you are?!" asks Salome who was getting excited. Alex's heart drops and her voice gets shaky.

"No darling. I lost the baby. My body wouldn't… wouldn't let me have it."

"Oh." Says Salome slouching down.

Alex wraps her arm around Salome pulling her close.

"I'm sorry." Says Salome a little while later sounding as if she is going to cry.

"For what sweetie?"

"Maybe if I had called sooner the baby would have been fine.."

Alex pushes Salome away as she tears up. "Salome don't you dare think that! This is not your fault, it's mine! There is nothing you could have done. The baby was gone before you ever even had the chance to think of what to do." Tears now run down Alex's face. "This is not your fault at all. There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. Look at me Salome. It's not your fault. You hear me sweetheart? It's not your fault."

Salome looks at her mother, never seeing her this upset before, and loses control of her tears. Alex pulls her into a tight hug. "It's not your fault at all honey."

They all stay quiet for the rest of the movie and Salome falls asleep in Alex's arms. Matt takes the movie out then comes back and helps free Alex so that she is able to lay down.

"It's not your fault either you know?" he says. Alex just shakes her head and slides further into the covers to let the tears fall until she is asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Note: Ugh I'm depressing myself! Okay I swear after this chapter I'm going to try to make things more fluffy and happy. Well 'try' is the key word there because it's not like I can just snap Alex out of the depression because that wouldn't be realistic. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I'm so so so sorry. You will see..._**

Chapter 14

The next few days Alex had to go with Matt to shoot Doctor Who. She still wasn't herself. The normally happy and flirty woman, was now depressed and only flirty and upbeat when she was River Song. Matt kept glancing at her worried. When she wasn't shooting she would go sit by herself with a coffee or tea and watch everyone else. No one knew yet, and the cast and crew started coming up to Matt asking if she was ok. He never told them, he just confirmed the rumors they had heard that she had been in the hospital, but said that she was fine now. Karen had decided to surprise everyone by coming in just before they decided to end their day. Alex had been done for a while and was quietly watching when the red head burst through the door making a scene. Once everyone had said Hello then Matt and everyone else went back to wrap up. Karen talks to a crew member who was finished when she glances over and sees Alex looking upset. She walks over.

"Oi! What's with that face?" she says as she takes the seat next to Alex. Alex puts on a fake smile.

"What face sweetie?"

"Don't you sweetie me! I know something's up! What is this about you going to the hospital?"

Alex fake smile fades and she swallows hard looking down at her paper cup. "Nothing. I'm fine now."

"You don't look fine. You aren't talking or flirting with anyone! You are upset. What happened? What was wrong?"

"Karen please.."

"No. I'm worried! Alex you are never like this. You are always up and about and being flirty and fun, but you have been sitting over here the almost the whole shoot from what I've heard and…"

"Karen I had a miscarriage.." interrupts Alex who was starting to tear up. "I didn't want to say anything because I _can't _talk about it. I just can't!" she says getting up and wiping her face.

"Alex I'm so sorry.." says Karen with wide eyes but Alex just storms off and out the side door. She leans up against the bricks taking deep breaths trying to stop the tears from coming. She wipes her face and is just about to turn to open the door when it flies open. Matt just about runs into her looking worried.

"What's wrong? Karen said you both were talking and then you stormed off upset."

"I'm fine darling, just needed some air. You done?" she says putting on another fake smile.

Matt looks at her for a long moment then nods. "You're done right? You're not coming back for anymore episodes?"

"Not that I know of. You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah. Let's go say goodbye."

Alex nods as Matt grabs her hand giving her a smile and leads her back in. They all say goodbye and Alex hugs Karen last.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you honey." She whispers.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell." Karen pulls out of the hug but keeps her hands on Alex's arms. "I'm really sorry. I can't even imagine what you are going through. That must be terrible."

Alex just gives Karen a weak smile then tells her goodbye.

Later that night, after dinner Alex goes back to the bed room to cry to herself. Everything makes her think of the miscarriage. She looks at Matt and thinks of the big family she knows he had wanted. She looks at her daughters and thinks of how they would have had a little sibling to look after and play with, and it was all her fault. If only her damn body would have let it live. It had no chance at life, a life it should have had. She curls up into a ball crying loudly, no longer caring if someone heard. The day before she had lost it completely and almost killed herself, she was getting to that point again. First the thoughts of the miscarriage, then how she scared Salome into being mute, then her failed marriages, then all the other times she had tried to get pregnant that never worked. Every insecurity she ever had, every bad memory all popping up into her head at once. She just needed some way to release all this sadness and anger at herself. She looks over and sees a pair of scissors on the night table next to the bed. Still crying, and not thinking clearly, Alex sits up and grabs the scissor opening them up and pressing one of the blades to her wrist cutting her skin open. The anger and sadness builds in her chest like a huge ball. She cries and cuts and cuts and cuts and cuts. The door opens and Matt runs over yelling at her but her brain won't process the words till he rips the scissors from her hand. He runs into the bathroom and wets a wash cloth and comes back to wipe her wrist. Nothing seems real. She looks down and sees all the blood. She didn't realize how many times she had cut and blood had fallen onto the bedding. She stares blankly at her wrist with tears still pouring out of her eyes.

"ALEX WHAT THE HELL?! Why?!" she finally hears. She looks up at him and tears start falling faster. He sits on the bed and she falls forward having him catch her. She screams and cries, while Matt cradles and rocks her trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry I lost the baby! If my fucking body would work right we could be happy! I'm sorry I'm ruining your life! I-I hate myself! I'm just one huge problem that can't do anything right! I'm a woman, I was made to fucking have children so why the fuck won't me body let me?! Why?! I'm so sorry I'm a failure at a wife!" she screams as tears fall down her face. She can't even see from all the tears in her eyes.

"Alex, shhh! It's okay…"

"No it's not! I lost your baby!"

Matt pulls her up higher so that he can put his chin on her head, trying not to cry. "Alex, I don't care.."

"Yes you do! Don't lie! It was your baby and I lost it! The one thing I was made to do I can't even do right! I'm so so sorry!"

"Alex.." he starts in a whisper. "Alex calm down and listen to me. Please."

She tones down her yells to sniffles and small cries. She hears Matt sniffling above her. He has one arm wrapped in front of her, her collarbone resting against it. His other hand is wrapped around her waist. He pulls it up and pets her head.

"Alex I don't care that you lost the baby. I know you didn't want to and never would have wanted to. " He says with a shaky voice. "I love you and nothing will change that. I'm not leaving you just because this happened." He finally snaps and lets a few tears fall. "I forgive you okay? Is that what you want to hear? I forgive you for losing the baby even though you had no choice in it, but Alex don't you dare leave me and don't you fucking dare leave your daughter's. Not like how you were just thinking. Don't. I couldn't go on. Don't you dare ever leave me, and don't you dare leave Salome and Ella." He says pulling her up closer to him and resting his cheek on the back of her head. They sit like this, Matt sniffing, holding Alex and Alex letting out small cries, for almost a half hour. Alex finally opens and wipes her eyes and looks down at her wrist, it's covered in blood. She sniffs and pushes her body up. Matt lets go and wipes his own eyes then grabs her wrist to look at it. He gets off the bed and pulls her with him leading her to the bathroom were he wets the wash cloth again and gently dabs at her wrist.

"You're lucky we have gauze. I think we have a wrap too. Let me look." He says looking through the cabinet and drawers. He finds the gauze and a wrap and kneels down in front of her as she sits on the toilet lid. He grabs a wipe with disinfectant in it and dabs her wrist again. She cringes and jerks her arm a bit from the burning. Matt puts the gauze on Alex's wrist and lower arm then puts the wrap around it and clipping it with the small silver clasps that came with the wrap. Matt kisses her wrapped wrist and then presses his lips against her palm.

"I know it's a wrap for if you sprain something but it will hold the gauze in place for now."

Alex practically tackles him wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears start falling again. "I'm so sorry. I-I wasn't thinking. I don't know what would have happened had you not walked in. I love you so much."

Matt tightly wraps his arms around Alex as she buries her face into his neck and shoulder her curls attacking his face. "It's alright. Let's not think about what would have happened and just be thankful that I walked in. I love you too." He says rubbing her back, comforting her.

Alex sniffs then pulls away and wipes her eyes. Matt takes both her hands and pulls her up and they walk back into the bedroom. There are blood spots all over Alex's side of the bed. Matt starts tugging at the sheets to get them off. Alex steps in and pulls them off in two easy movements.

"What are you doing?"

Alex and Matt turn to look in the doorway seeing Salome standing there in pajama's rubbing her eyes.

"Sweetie what are you doing up? It's almost 1 in the morning on a school night." Asks Alex quickly rolling up the sheets so that no blood spots are showing.

"I heard yelling a bit ago and then I had a nightmare. What's wrong with your wrist?"

"Sorry sweetie I…" Alex looks nervously over at Matt then back to Salome. "I had a small accident. It's all better now. You want to come sleep with us?"

Salome nods and then crawls up on the bed as Matt puts the pillows back on and Alex pulls over the comforter. Alex climbs in bed next to Salome and pulls her close.

"What was your nightmare sweetie? Want to talk about it?"

Salome rests her head on her mother. "I was back in the living room picking a movie and then you fell again and then you were taken to the hospital but you never came home…"

"Aw sweetie. I'm right here. I'm fine…"

"How did you hurt your wrist?" interrupts Salome.

Alex looks from Salome to Matt. "I-I..Uh…"

Salome suddenly looks really sad. "Did you do it? On purpose… My friends Aunt hurt herself on purpose once."

Alex's mouth opens slightly not able to get any words out. "Sweetheart… I-I…"

Salome nods. "It's okay. I still love you." She wraps her arms around her mother. Alex starts to tear up and places her hand on Salome's head petting her.

"I love you too, so so much. I was just being stupid. Don't you ever do this okay?"

Salome nods. "I won't."

"Good. Now how about we all go to bed?" Alex thinks for a moment. "Would you like to skip school tomorrow? Since we are up late and I have a feeling you won't want to get up."

Salome's eyes light up. "Can I? Could we go out and have a girls day? Just me and you?"

Alex looks at Salome for a moment then lets a smile spread across her face. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Now let's get some sleep." Says Alex about to slide under the comforter.

"Why don't you sleep in the middle Mum.."

"Why?" asks Alex a little shocked. Salome never gave up the middle spot of the bed.

Salome shrugs. "I feel you should have it tonight." She says as she climbs over her mother. Alex scoots over still a bit shocked at her daughter. Salome lays down on her back and Alex lays on her side facing Salome stretching her arm over her and pulling her close. Matt turns the light off and then lays behind Alex. Once his eyes adjust, he leans over and kisses her temple.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He whispers in her ear.

"I won't."

**_Note: So who wants me to actually write the mother/daughter day? If you do leave me a review or message me on tumblr, and maybe give me some idea's as to what you would like to see them go do. I have some idea's but I want to do something you all want since I have been torturing all of you with Alex depression. Leave a review! xoxo_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note: Here we go! Some non depressing stuff! Enjoy! xoxo**_

Chapter 15

Alex wakes up the next morning and rolls over to find Matt gone. She is confused for a moment but then realizes that he probably had to get up early to go shoot Doctor Who and carefully rolls out of bed so that she doesn't wake up Salome. She grabs her phone off the dresser and dials the schools number once she is in the hall. She calls Salome off, saying she isn't feeling well, and then walks into the foyer to find many bouquets of roses everywhere. She stops dead when she sees them and looks around. She finds a note on the table by the front door written in Matt's hand.

_Here are some roses to brighten your day. Have fun with Salome. I brought Ella with me, hope you don't mind. I love you._

_P.s. if you are feeling down read that book those kids made, you seemed to make you pretty happy when you started reading it. Be safe._

_~Matt_

Alex smiles down at the letter then turns to go into the kitchen for some tea but there is a coffee shop cup on the counter along with another note.

_Thought you might like some hot chocolate. Hope it's still warm by the time you find it. ~M_

Alex picks it up, surprised that it actually is warm. He must have left not too long ago. She takes a sip and lets the warmth spread through her body. She walks into the living room and sits on the couch, turning the telly on just for some noise. Salome walks in and sits in the chair, she looks at her mother for a long moment.

"There is blood on your arm." She says

"What was that sweetheart?"

Salome points her mother's arm. "You bled."

Alex holds her arm out to look at it better. There was dry blood running out from under the gauze and wrap, but surprisingly it had not seeped through the wrap. Alex sets her hot chocolate down and walks back to the bathroom. She unclips the wrap and slowly unwraps it. Most of the gauze is a deep red colour. She gently peels it off and grabs a wet wash cloth and tries to wipe away the dry blood. Salome walks in and Alex covers her arm with the wash cloth looking over at her a little shocked and afraid that she might have seen.

"I found this when I went to go get some water." She says holding out a box of gauze with a sticky note on it. Alex takes her hand off the wash cloth, hoping it won't fall of her arm, and takes the box and reads the sticky note.

_Realized that I used the last of it last night. Hope it looks better. Love you. ~M_

"Thank you sweetie. Why don't you go watch the telly and wait for me?"

Salome walks over and sits on the toilet lid. "I want to see your arm."

Alex looks at her for a long moment. "No you don't. It's fine okay? I'll be out in a minute."

"You won't be able to wrap it yourself so let me see."

Salome did have a point. It would be very hard to wrap it herself. She looks at Salome with sad eyes then removes the wash cloth.

"Can you hand me one of those disinfecting wipes right there?"

Salome grabs one and hands it to her mother, now looking at her mother's arm with wide eyes. Alex cringes as the wipe burns her cuts. She really wished Salome would have just left. She finally gets all the dried blood off and gets to get a good look at the cuts. Most are deeper than she thought but at least they weren't bleeding as bad as they had been. She opens the box of gauze and pulls some out.

"You want to help me with this? You were right when you said I couldn't wrap it myself. Just lay it over…"

"I've got it." Interrupts Salome grabbing the gauze and unfolding it. She lays it over Alex's arm then grabs the wrap and starts wrapping it. "It's not too tight is it?"

"No sweetie, it's fine."

Salome clips the wrap in place and then steps away still looking at her mother's arm. "Why did you do it mum?"

Alex looks at Salome with wide and sad eyes. "I was really really sad. Promise me you won't ever be as stupid as I was okay?"

Salome nods and Alex pulls her into a hug trying to cry. "Now." She says pulling away and smiling. "What are we doing today? I missed seeing you on your birthday so we can do whatever you like."

"Could we go to the zoo?"

"If that's what you want to do then yes! Why don't you run along and get dressed?"

Salome smiles up at Alex then darts out the door and down the hall. Alex walks back to her room and opens her book of letters and drawings to the marked page. The small piece of paper marking the page had an address written on it. Alex smiles down at it then closes the book to go get ready. She puts on a dark green skirt, so dark it almost looked black, that had a leafy design on it and had pockets, and a light green top. She pulls half of her curls back and clips them so that they were at least out of her face but still down. She is putting on her makeup when Salome walks in the room. She is wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"What are you getting all dressed up? It's just the zoo."

"Well people are going to see me aren't they? Don't want to scare them away with the sight of me without makeup." She laughs.

"You look pretty without makeup."

Alex puts down her mascara and turns around. She wasn't too sure that Salome was being serious till she saw the look on her face. "T-Thank you sweetheart. That means a lot to hear that. Uh.. I'm going to call Matt real quick. Why don't you go wait for me in the living room?"

Salome gets up and walks out of the room. Alex grabs her phone and dials Matt.

"Alex what's wrong?" he says as soon as he picks up, sounding extremely worried.

"Nothing's wrong honey I just wanted to call before Salome and I left. We are going to the zoo, and I was thinking about maybe just getting us a hotel room somewhere so we could go out tomorrow too. Hope you don't mind if we do. We don't have to if you don't want to watch Ella…"

"Hotel? Of course I would watch Ella but Alex, are you sure you're okay to.."

"Matt I'm not going to do anything! Salome is going to be with me… I would never… not with her there." Alex takes a deep breath trying to calm down. "I didn't interrupt a scene did I?"

"Uh.. no… I was just… uh…"

"Matt! Why did you pick up if you were working?!"

"I thought something was wrong…"

Alex huffs and then calms down."How is Ella? Who is watching her?"

"She's really enjoying herself. They let her be a in the background of a scene. She just kind of sits there and watches. She loves it. Really a good little actress for being so young too. She was all hyper and reaching for me then as soon as Moffat yelled action her whole mood changed and it was perfect for the shot. Everyone is taking turns watching her. They all love her."

Alex smirks. "Well I wonder where she got that from? You are fine with her right, if we do stay out I mean."

"You of course! You're much better at acting than I am! We will be fine. You two have fun."

"Am not! Will you give Ella a kiss for me?"

"Of course. Are you okay? I mean.. uh…"

"I'm fine. I have to go or Salome is going to come yell at me for taking so long."

"I need to go too…"

"Goodbye darling."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Alex hears the other end of the line click and then she hangs up. She grabs her purse and puts her phone in it while she digs around for her keys. Once she finds them she lays them on the bed.

"Hey Salome! Come here for a minute!"

Salome walks quickly into the doorway. "What?"

"Go throw some pajama's into a bag. I think we will stay out for the night." She says with a smile.

Salome smiles big and runs off down the hall. Alex grabs a small duffle bag out of the closet and throws in some pajama bottoms and one of Matt's t-shirts. She loved wearing his shirts to bed, it was like having a constant hug from him and she loved his scent on them. She puts her tooth brush, hair brush, gauze and make up in the bag. She is just about to zip it when she turns around and grabs the book off the dresser and puts it into the bag. Salome comes back to the doorway with a book bag over her shoulder and her jacket on. Alex puts her jacket on, grabs her bags then starts walking to the doorway.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" says Salome as she quickly turns around and makes her way to the foyer and opens the door. Alex locks the house and then walks out to the car and gets in. Salome decides to sit up front with Alex. She starts the car and off they drive to their mother/daughter day.

_**Note: This chapter carries over into the next because I couldn't fit it all in without this chapter being extremely long. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Note: I hope my Doctor likes this chapter ;) xoxo_**

Chapter 16

Alex finds a nice hotel right in between the places that they were going. They take their bags up to their room then get back in the car. They pull into the car park of the zoo and then get out. Alex walks up to the map of the zoo.

"What do you want to see first?" she asks Salome.

"Let's just walk around and see where we end up. Could we go to the gift shop before we leave?"

"Of course sweetie. This is your birthday present from me. Do you want to go shopping after this too?"

Salome smiles and nods and then they walk off in the direction of the lions. They get through almost half the zoo without someone walking up to Alex saying they were a fan and she loves it. She did see some people do double takes but no one bothered her. Salome and Alex walk into the building holding the rainforest animals and have to take their jackets off because how warm the building is. They are walking through a dimly lit hall filled with different snakes and lizards when Alex hears someone yell.

"It's River! Mummy! Mummy look! It's River!"

She turns in the direction the voice came from and sees a small girl with dark curls looking up at her excitedly. Alex and Salome walk over to the girl and her mother.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to tell her it wasn't actually you so that she wouldn't flip out. She loves River so much. She runs around the house with a sonic screwdriver we got her and constantly answers our questions with 'spoilers'."

"No it's fine dear. I was quite shocked that I had gone this long without being bothered."

Alex crouches down to look at the girl face to face. "Hello sweetie!"

"You're River!" says the girl jumping up and down excited.

"I am." Says Alex with a small laugh. "And what's your name sweetheart?"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy, what a pretty name! How old are you Lucy?"

"I'm 6! Are you on an adventure with the Doctor?" The girl's eyes get wide and she whispers. "Is there aliens here at the zoo?"

Alex looks around like she is about to tell a secret then smirks at Lucy. "I think there might be." She whispers back. "Will you help me look? If you find one you come find me okay?"

Lucy nods and then hugs Alex. When she pulls away she points to Alex's arm. "What's that?"

Alex's eyes get wide. "Uh…" she starts. She had completely forgotten about that and she knew the little girl didn't know any better. "I got attacked by those aliens and followed them here. That's why I need to find them."

"Ohhh."

Alex exhales, smiles and stands up straight.

"Thank you so much. You have no clue how much she loves you." Says Lucy's mother.

Alex smiles. "No problem darling. Now Salome and I have to go find those aliens." She says looking down at Lucy and winking.

Salome and Alex pull their jackets back on and walk back outside.

"So what do you want to do now? Keep looking around or go get some…" Alex is cut off by someone slamming into her giving her a hug from behind. She turns around with a shocked look on her face and the person pulls away.

"Oh thank God it was actually you and not someone else with curls but I was sure it was you! No one else has curls like you!" they ramble. It was Lea from the plane.

"Lea! How nice to see you. Didn't I say we would run into each other again? This is my daughter Salome." She says putting her hand on Salome's back and pushing her forward a bit.

"Hello." Says Salome.

"Hi! Well I have to leave. I ran off from my family to see you. I just wanted to say hello!"

"Better go find them."

"Bye!" yells Lea as she walks away.

"Goodbye sweetie."

Salome looks up at Alex with a questioning look. "She was on the plane with us to France."

Salome nods. "Can we go shopping now?"

Alex digs through her purse looking for her phone to check the time. "It's almost 5. How is almost 5? We seriously spent 3 hours here?" laughs Alex. "Alright. Do you just want to eat in the food court there or stop somewhere on the way?"

"Food court is fine."

Alex and Salome walk back to the car and Alex drives them to the closest mall. They eat in the food court, Alex getting many looks, then they walk around. By the time have gone to all their favourite stores Alex is holding 5 bags and Salome is holding 4.

"Thanks for the stuff." Says Salome getting into the car after throwing her bags in the back seat.

"No problem sweetie." Says Alex as she starts the car. "I need to go one other place. Could you grab me the book in the back seat please?"

Salome crawls back and then hands the book to her mother. Alex opens it and takes out the little piece of paper. She starts the car and off they drive for about an hour. Salome starts groaning in her seat.

"How much longer? I want to go back to the hotel. It's already getting dark!"

"Oh would you calm down. We are almost there. See look here is the street. Help me look for this number." She says pointing at the paper.

"There." Says Salome pointing out the window. Alex turns into the drive. There weren't any other cars, so she hoped someone was home. It was a small brown brick building with a bay window to the right of the door. Alex thought it was a rather cute little house. Alex turns the car off and unbuckles herself.

"You don't need to come. I won't be long." She says as she opens the door and gets out. She walks up to the door rings the bell and knocks twice. She stands out there a bit nervous because normal she would never do this. She is about to turn away when the door opens and a teenager with brown curly hair is at the door. The girl stops dead when she sees Alex with her mouth stuck open and eyes wide. Alex smiles at her.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Y-You're… you're Alex Kingston! At my door! Alex Kingston! Oh my God! Wha… You…I…." stutters the girl. She looked as if she was about to cry with joy.

Alex laughs a bit. "Deep breath sweetie. I'm guessing you're Olivia?"

"Yes! Oh my God! I… Uh… Oh God I'm being rude, do you want to come in or just…" says Olivia with a huge smile on her face. She suddenly attacks Alex with a hug but pulls away just as fast. "Sorry. I just…"

"You're just obsessed with me?" laughs Alex. "You're fine honey. Um I would love to but I'm actually out with Salome and she is getting restless wanting to go back to the hotel." She says pointing over her shoulder back at the car. "I just wanted to personally thank you for making that book. I love it and it has really helped cheer me up because I have been… upset lately." She says pulling her jacket sleeves further down to make sure none of the wrap it sticking out.

"You got it?! Oh my God! I'm so glad you like it! I'm sorry about some of our… creepier letters."

"I don't find any of them creepy. I'm just shocked that many teenagers have seen me naked!" she says with a laugh. "Anyway, Thank you so much. It really means a lot." She pulls Olivia into another hug which Olivia quickly wraps her arms around her.

"Can I run upstairs and get my camera real quick?" Olivia asks as they pull out of the hug.

Alex looks back at the car than turns back to face Olivia. "I guess I have time."

"Stay right there!" says Olivia darting into the house. She comes back in what seems hardly anytime at all holding her camera. She holds up the camera and Alex steps closer to Olivia smiling at the camera and putting her hand on Olivia's back. She takes the picture then clicks back to look at it.

"How about we take another?" suggests Alex who was smirking. Olivia holds the camera out again and smiles at it but right as she clicks the button Alex turns her head and kisses Olivia on the cheek. Olivia lowers the camera with her mouth hanging open and Alex smirks at her. "Let me see!"

Olivia flips back to the picture.

"I think I like that one better." Says Alex with a wink. "Thank you again. Have a wonderful night."

"Y-You too!"

Alex starts to walk back to the car but then turns around about half way there happy to see Olivia still standing there in shock. "Oh! Love the url by the way!" She yells back with a big smile as she turns back and walks the rest of the way to the car. She looks back towards the house as she starts the car. Olivia is still standing there with her mouth slightly opened. Alex rolls down the window and throws her hand out waving at Olivia. Olivia smiles big and waves back.

"Who is that mum?" asks Salome as they pull away down the street.

"A really lovely, kind of obsessed, girl who did something really kind for me."

By the time they get back to the hotel Salome has fallen asleep. Alex parks the car and turns to her daughter lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Sweetheart we are at the hotel. You need to get up."

"Hmm?" says Salome opening and rubbing her eyes. "Oh." She says and she opens her door.

They grab their bags and Alex grabs her book and they walk up to their room. Salome quickly changes and crawls into bed. Alex changes and sits up in the bed reading her book of letters and on occasion tries not to laugh to loud so that she wouldn't wake up Salome. Her phone buzzes and she takes off her reading glasses and closes the book. She reads the text which happens to be from Matt.

_Hello love, just wanted to check in. You two have fun?_

Alex smiles down at her phone and quickly replies. _Yes we did. We went to the zoo and the mall and then I went and thanked that girl that had that book made for me._

**M: **_Kinkston girl? I like her. Didn't try to steal you away up to bed did she?_

**A: **_You really think I would have just ran up to bed with her? She is only 18! And Salome was with me ;)_

**M: **_Oh so you would have! I see. I guess I'm just not good enough anymore _

**A: **_I would not! I love you and you are the only one getting my sex, so calm down._

**M: **_I better be ;). What did you guys get when you went shopping?_

**A: **_Clothes mostly._

**M: **_Get yourself any sexy clothes? ;)_

**A: **_Matthew Smith are you trying to get me to sext you?_

**M: **_Maybe ;)_

**A: **_If you must know I got new undergarments and a few shirts and a pair of pants._

**M: **_What do the undergarments look like?_

**A: **_You're just going to have to wait and see them when you pull them off of me ;)_

**M: **_When will that be?_

**A: **_Whenever I decide to seduce you ;)_

**M: **_You don't even need to try. You walk into a room swinging those hips and I'm yours._

**A: **_Really? I didn't think you were that easy ;)_

**M: **_Only because you have fantastic hips and don't even get me started on your arse and cleavage ;)And those curls… _

**A: **_Do I have nice hips? I haven't noticed._

**M: **_When are you coming home?_

**A: **_Tomorrow sometime. It all depends on if Salome wants to go do something tomorrow._

**M: **_Will you seduce me tomorrow night?_

**A: **_Spoilers sweetie ;)_

**M: **_Damn you and your spoilers!_

**A: **_Goodnight Matt_

**M: **_Goodnight. I love you XXX_

**A: **_Love you too sweet cheeks ;)_

Alex chuckles to herself and sets her phone on the side table then she sinks further into the covers of the bed. Salome rolls over, still asleep, and ends up on Alex's arm. She laughs and turns towards her daughter and wraps her other arm over her so that she is holding her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and drifts off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: Woo this is long! So sorry (not really because of the ending hehe) Happy Reading! xoxo**_

Chapter 17

Alex is woken up the next morning by her phone ringing. She groans, rolls over and reaches out to grab it from the table. She reads the name across the screen. It's Florian.

"Hello?" she says sounding more grumpy and tired than she meant to.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm okay. Who gives you the right to worry about me anymore anyway." She snaps and then sighs. "Sorry. Your call woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to know if Salome wanted to come stay with me for a bit. If that's alright with you of course."

Alex sits up and looks across the room to find Salome sitting on the couch eating a doughnut. Alex looks at her confused because she didn't know where she had got the doughnut from. "Uh. Salome, your father wants to know if you want to go stay with him for a bit."

Salome swallows her bite. "A bit? How long?"

"He didn't say how long, he just wants to know if you want to."

Salome shrugs and takes another bite. Alex sighs. "I guess she doesn't care. She gave me a shrug." She says into the phone.

"Alright. I'll pick her up in a few…"

"Uh we actually aren't home. Could you give us about an hour?"

"Oh. Okay. See you both then."

"Okay." Says Alex and she hangs up the phone. She looks back over at Salome. "We need to get home your father is coming to get you and where did you get that doughnut?"

"Downstairs in their dining area. I've been up for about 2 hours." Says Salome.

Alex looks down at her phone at the time. "Shit! Oh sorry sweetie." She says covering her mouth. "It's 12:30! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Salome shrugs. "Thought you might like to rest. The last couple night that I shared a bed with you, you tossed and turned and cried and last night you didn't so I thought maybe you were sleeping really well."

"I did? I don't remember dreaming." She says biting her lip.

"Yeah. You woke me and Matt up. He told me it was probably you getting rid of some of your sadness and anger about the…" Salome pauses not wanting to continue because she didn't want to upset her mother. "yeah.. because you kept bottling it up."

Alex heart drops and she feels tears try to fight their way out when Salome mentions the baby. She fights them back. "He said that? I'm going to have to have a talk with him then because I don't bottle myself up.."

She stops when Salome makes a 'stop lying face'. Alex sighs. "Fine maybe I do a bit. Get your things packed up so we can leave." She says getting out of bed.

They pack and get dressed then walk down and check out of the hotel. By the time they get home it had been over a half hour passed the time Alex had told Florian they would be. She pulls in the drive to find his car parked and him waiting by the door. He turns around with a shocked look on his face when he sees them.

"Sorry! Traffic was bad." She yells out to him as she gets out of the car and grabs her book and the bags out of the back. Salome puts what bags she has in her father's car then runs inside to get the rest of her things. Alex walks up to the house where she quickly runs her bags into the bedroom and then comes back. Florian looks down at her shirt and raises a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" she says as she looks down. She was still wearing Matt's t-shirt, the one she went to bed in. "Oh, It's Matt's."

Florian nods and then looks down at her arm. "What happened?"

'Shit' she thinks to herself. "I-I.. Uh.. I fell and cut my arm." She knew that was a terrible answer but she hoped he would by it.

"Alex did something happen? You seem… tense and upset."

Alex looks down at the floor before looking back up at him with a mean look in her eye. "That's really none of your business now is it?"

"Did Matt do something? He didn't do that did he?"

"No! How dare you even suggest such a thing! He would never! Stop it! You're not here to probe at my personally life." She says putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"I'm not probing. I can just tell something's wrong. We were married once, you know, so I can tell these things." He snaps.

"Then you should know exactly what is wrong then if you know my reactions to things so well." She says so angry and upset that she was about to tear up. She didn't want to talk about this. Not yet, and certainly not with her ex. Florian's facial expression changes from being upset to a mixture of being sad and shocked.

"You aren't pregnant again are you?"

"No… Now seriously stop probing. I can't…" she turns around to blink away the tears and yells down the hall. "Salome, hurry up please!"

"Alex… did you have a…"

"STOP!" she yells turning around, her eyes filling with tears. Salome had just came into the room and she stops looking both shocked and scared. "That is enough Florian! I'm not talking with you or anyone about this!" She takes a deep breath and lowers her voice. "Please just go. I had been fine until you started probing… Thanks." She says rolling her eyes.

"Alex…"

"I said go! Please. I was having a fine day until… just go."

Salome looks at her mother. "Mum I'm not leaving."

Alex looks over at her. "Of course you are. Your father is already here and you have all your stuff packed…"

"I'm not leaving you…"

"Salome. Stop. I'm fine."

Salome looks from Alex's face to her arm and Alex suddenly realizes what she meant.

"Salome. I'm not…" she looks at Florian for a moment then back to Salome. "I won't do that. I'm fine sweetie."

"I don't believe you. I'm not leaving. I'm not losing you." She says tearing up and throwing her bag on the floor. Alex can no longer control the tears and lets a few fall.

"Lose you? What are you talking about Salome? Alex what is she talking about? You aren't sick are you?" asks Florian.

Alex ignores him and walks up to Salome tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear. "Sweetheart, you aren't going to lose me. I'm not going to do that. Yes I'm upset but I won't okay?" she pulls her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere." She bends down a bit and kisses Salome's head. "Go ahead okay? I'll call you later or tomorrow depending on what Matt and I so tonight, okay? Speaking of where is he?"

"Alex what was she saying about losing you?" says Florian.

She turns to give him a cold look. "If you must know I had a… hard time the other day and did something very _very_ stupid." She looks over at Salome when she emphasizes the second very. "Sweetie please go out to the car and wait for your father." Salome looks at her mother sadly then walks out the door waving goodbye.

"What stupid thing did you…"

"I hurt myself Florian." She interrupts as she points at her arm. "Don't make me say why… I can't…" she says attempting to control the tears once more. "If you really want to know ask Salome but don't ask me. I can't… I'll get to upset."

"You what? Why would you..."

"I said don't Florian." She says looking at him with a pleading look. "I'm fine now. I'm not going to do anything so you can just go because the more you probe and act like you care the more upset I'll get then I don't know if I will be fine."

"Why does Salome know? Why would you tell her that?"

"I didn't. We have a very smart daughter who figured it out all by herself. Please go!"

Florian shakes his head and walks back to the door. "Always so stubborn! I was trying to help.."

"No. You are just making it worse by making me think of it. Please go. Have Salome call tomorrow morning."

Florian huffs and closes the door loudly. Alex lets the tears finally fall and puts a hand up to cover her mouth and her other on her stomach. She turns and is about to go into the living room when she sees a note on the table next to the door. She walks over and grabs it.

_Sorry I had to go shoot more for DW. Don't think I'll be back till around dinner, hope you don't mind. Ella is with me again and I'm dropping her off at my mother's after because she wants to see her. She will be staying the night over there. If you don't want her to just text me. I love you and hope you are well today. ~Matt_

Alex takes a deep breath and holds the note up to her chest as she closes her eyes. She suddenly realizes how she can get her mind off of things and become more happy. She smirks to herself as she walks into the kitchen and pulls out a cook book. She starts making stew, which will take a couple hours to get done, and then cleans up around the house. Once it gets close to dinner she goes back into the bedroom and puts on her new push up bra and a pair of dark purple lace undies. She finds a tight fitting very low cut red shirt and puts it on along with a pair of black leggings as her pants, Why not be comfortable and seduce Matt at the same time? She looks in the mirror and is satisfied with how the shirt and bra make her breasts look larger and fuller and how her hips look in the leggings. Matt was right, she does have nice hips. She smirks at herself then goes out into the kitchen and dishes out herself a bowl of stew sitting at the island eating it. She hears the door open and she checks to make sure the way she was leaning against the island made her breast very noticeable.

"Alex? What's that smell? It smells wonderful."

"Dinner! I'm in the kitchen."

Matt walks in and stops when he sees her sitting there. He looks down at her chest and she has to force herself not to smirk and let him know she saw. He quickly realizes he is staring and looks up to her eyes.

"Uh.. What's for dinner?"

"Stew." She says smiling as she takes a small lady like bite. She hums as the heat of her bite slides down her throat. "It's still warm why don't you get some?"

"I.. Uh…"

Alex smiles knowing she is distracting him just like how she had hoped. "I'll get it for you honey." She says getting up and turning away from him. She opens the cupboard and reaches up to get a bowl. She purposely had placed the last bowl on a higher shelf so that she had to reach up to get it making the shirt pull up and expose her lower back and stomach. She hears Matt inhale a little sharper than normal and she smirks to herself as she grabs the bowl. She could practically feel his eyes watching her as she lowered herself and tugged at her shirt so that her stomach and back no longer showed. She walked over and held the bowl at the perfect level so that he would have to look at her breasts. She puts a couple scoops in and then turns to face him better.

"That enough honey?"

Matt's eye flick up. "Uh.. yeah thanks." He says as she walks over, making sure to swing her hips just a little more than normal, and hands him his bowl. He looks from her hips to the bowl then takes it and sits down at the island. They eat in silence till Alex gets up and puts her bowl in the sink. He turns to watch her walk over to the sink.

"What?" she asks with a smirk.

"Nothing." He says quickly turning away and taking a bite. Alex walks to the other side of the island and faces him, placing her arms on the counter and leaning over. Matt looks up from his bowl and stares at her chest.

"So how was your day darling?"

"Uhh.. fine.. good… great. Yours?" he asks taking another bite and looking back down to her chest for a minute.

"Boring. Florian came and got Salome so I was alone most of the day. Happy that I'm not now." She says with a grin. "When you're done come back to the bedroom. I want to have a lazy night and watch a movie if that is okay with you."

"Fine by me."

Alex turns away and walks out of the room swinging her hips. Just before she walks out the door she turns and smirks at him then enters the hall. She quickly walks into the room and stands just behind the door. She hears Matt walk up and she watches him enter the room. Once he is out of the way she pushes the door closed and grabs his shoulders turning him around and kissing him hard on the lips. She licks his lips until he opens his mouth and she swirls her tongue into it. Matt places his hands on her hips letting one slowly move up her back. She pulls away and smiles at him. He gives her a dark smile back and pushes her back onto the door and kissing her hard again. She moans into his mouth and melts between him and the door. He runs his hand up and cups her breast gently squeezing it making her moan once more and arch forward into his touch. She wraps her arms around his neck grabbing the hair on the back of his head. He swipes his tongue through her mouth and then pulls away kissing her jawline and down her neck. He slides on hand under her shirt to rest on her side while he lets the other dip between her legs rubbing her through her clothes. She moans as he rubs and nips as her collarbone and pulls his hair just a bit. She lifts her leg up and wraps it around him pulling him closer.

"I want you." She breaths as she lets her hand fall down rubbing and his growing bulge. He presses closer to her and kisses her again, her hand trapped between them. She squeezes him making him grunt and push into her hand. She smiles against his lips then pushes him back pulling her shirt off. Once it's on the floor she pulls his off. He presses his lips to hers once more as he fiddles with the back of her bra.

"Looking for this?" she says as she pulls away and grabs the front of her bra, where the clasp is. She unhooks it and he runs his hands over her shoulders pushing it completely off her and onto the floor. She smirks as she wraps her arms around his neck again pulling him into another kiss. He runs his hands up and cups a breast gently pinching her nipple making her moan in his mouth. He runs his other hand down to her leg that is wrapped around him and runs up it from her knee to her rear end. Alex bites his lower lip while smiling at him. He runs his hand up and starts tugging at her leggings. She pushes him away and pulls them down and steps out of them. Matt takes off his shirt and looks her up and down and then looks at her bra on the floor.

"Those are new." He says trying to regulate his breathing.

Alex gives him a dirty smile walking up to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and plays with his hair. "Oh you did notice. Do you like them?"

Matt nods and Alex pulls him into another kiss smiling against his lips. She steps away still holding his hand and climbs on the bed. She lays down and smiles at him. He moves onto the bed, smiling back at her as he gets on top of her. He kisses her lips then works his way down her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. She moans and pushes her hips up to his. He smiles against her skin and slides his hand down to rub her through her undies.

"Matt…" she says pushing into his hand. He dips his hand below the elastic band and teasingly touches her. "Oh God, please stop.." she says as a moan.

"Stop? Okay." He says smirking at her and removing his hand.

She whines as she pulls away. "You know that's not that I meant." She says pulling him into a kiss and thrusting her tongue into his mouth wrapping it around his. She starts messing with his pants attempting to get them off. He pulls away to finish getting them off and tries to kiss her again but she stops him by placing a hand on his chest. She smirks at him and pulls at his boxers. "These off too sweetie." Matt happily takes them off and pulls hers off of her. He kisses her on the neck making her moan. She parts her legs and he slowly slides in, her moan growing louder. He lets a small moan of his own escape his mouth and he continues to thrust into her slowly. Alex shifts her hips up into his making him go deeper into her hitting her at just the right spot. She moans his name loudly. "Harder.." she says pulling at his hair. He quickens his pace and thrusts into her with more force, trying to control himself because he already felt so close. Alex moans again closing her eyes and smiling that turns into her biting her lip. She moves her hips up to his each time he comes down at her.

"God Alex.." he pants. She just keeps her eyes closed and smiles before moaning again as he rubs her clit as he thrusts.

"Shit… Matt…" his name almost sounds like a desperate whine. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close. She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. His thrust become more desperate and he soon finds himself about to come.

"Come on Alex…" He whispers in her ear. He pinches one of her nipples and squeezes her breast before trying to kiss down her neck and move his hips at the same time. Her legs start shaking around him and her hips move quicker under his. He thrusts deep into her feeling her tighten around him and she yells his name, which sends him over the edge with her. Panting he pulls himself out of her and falls next to her tired. She lays there trying to catch her breath before turning to him and running her fingers through his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp and he closes his eyes. "I love you." He says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up against him, resting his head on her chest.

She chuckles and continues running her hand through his hair. "I love you too." He sighs and starts rubbing small circles on her side. Alex closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, falling asleep before she had even realized how tired she was.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Note: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave a review xoxo_**

Chapter 18

"What do you mean you aren't coming?!" angrily whispers Alex into her phone as she sits in the waiting room at her doctor's office. "Matt it's your going away from Doctor Who party! You can't just not go and you can't leave me there alone!"

"I didn't say I wasn't going. I said I can't come with you…"

"For God sake Matt, everyone knows we are together so why can't we go together?!"

A young woman in the waiting room gives Alex a mean look for whispering so loudly. Alex glares at her before looking back down at the floor in front of her.

"That's not what I meant! You're awful snippy lately. I won't be able to _go _with you, meaning ride in the same car, or limo, or whatever…"

Alex huffs and rests her elbow on the arm of the chair, using it to hold her head up. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I told you I'm not feeling right. Are you really going to make me arrive there alone?"

"I have to. I'm sorry love. I'll meet you there.."

Alex sighs. "Alright, but don't be too late. Have you got your change of clothes with you or do I need to run you some once my appointment it over?"

"No, I have them. Are you alright? You sound so off and tired. Are you stressed? Don't be bottling yourself…"

"Matt I'm fine." She interrupts. "I'm not depressed. I'm just really tired okay? Your mum has Ella right?"

"Yeah."

A nurse walks in. "Ms. Kingston?"

"I've got to go. Love you."

She hears Matt say I love you back just before she hangs up. She stands up and walks over to the nurse and is lead back into a room.

Alex had found a fancy long green dress in the back of her closet and prayed that it would fit. She slips it on and zips it up. It has very small straps that hardly looked like they could be holding the dress up and it slightly sagged down in the front showing off cleavage. It's tight in all the right places and the back dips down low exposing most of her back. She puts on make-up and clips half of her hair back with a sparkly clip. She puts in a pair of long earrings and a necklace Matt had got her along with her charm bracelet. She knew the charm bracelet didn't look right with the dress but she didn't care because she loved it and this was a DW party and it does have a TARDIS charm. She grabs a black wrap out of her closet and throws it over her shoulders. She slips into a pair of heels, groaning because her feet already hurt, and walks out the door. She tries to think about what she going to say to all the interviewers there. She knows they will have a small room off to the side were one lucky reporter gets to pull them each aside and probe at their life and how they feel about Matt leaving. She pulls up giving her keys to the young man who was parking the cars and puts on a smile for all the cameras as she walks up to the door. Most people where yelling out to her asking were Matt was. She ignored them and quickly makes her way to the door. Once inside she looks around for someone, anyone, to talk to so she doesn't look like she is alone. She spots fiery red hair up by the bar, that she soon is able to tell is Karen. She walks up to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming." She says kissing Karen on the cheek. She leans up against the bar.

"Well my plans were canceled." She looks around Alex. "Where is Matt?"

"He couldn't come with me. He was doing last minute Doctor stuff he says." She says rolling her eyes.

"You seem like you need a drink. Want one? It's on me." Says Karen pointing over to all the drinks.

Alex looks over thinking but her stomach churns. She places a hand on it. "Best not. I'm not feeling right."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been a bit off."

She ends up sipping some water. As she sets her glass down Karen grabs her arm. "What are these?"

Alex bites her lip. "Nothing darling." She says jerking her arm away. She hadn't thought anyone would see the now small scars on her arm.

Karen looks at her and narrows her eyes then gets a worried look. "You… You didn't do that to yourself right? I know I heard something about you almost… doing something a few years ago…"

Alex looks away and takes another sip of water. She looks down at the glass after she places it down on the bar. "I did, but I'm fine now." She says in a very quiet voice.

"Alex!"

She looks up at Karen. "Shush!" she says looking around. A few peoples head at turned towards them. "I'm fine now okay? I just got really depressed after my.. my miscarriage."

"You should came and talked to me! I would have helped you through it!"

"Karen I wouldn't talk to anyone so it would not have mattered." Suddenly a hand is on the small of Alex's back and slides its way to her hip. She turns her head to find Matt there. "Hello sweetie." She says with a smirk as he kisses her on the lips.

"There is an interviewer in the hall that would like to talk to us." He lowers his lips to her ear. "I say we just go talk to her then get out of here. Say Ella needs us or something. I just want to go home and relax."

Alex nods and then turns her head back to Karen. "Ah we have to go. Interviewer wants us…" she says rolling her eyes. ".. and apparently Ella isn't feeling well."

"Ah poor thing. I'll tell the others were you went." Karen grabs Alex's arm just as her and Matt and turning to walk away. "You call and talk to me whenever you need someone to talk to okay?"

"I will." She says with a grateful smile and her and Matt make their way to the hall, his hand still on her hip. He opens the door for her and she walks out into the hall were a woman is standing with a voice recorder and a notebook, smiling big at them.

"Hello! I'm Eliza Broker."

Alex walks up and gives Eliza a hug, catching her a bit off guard. "Pleasure to meet you darling. Mind if we do this quickly our daughter isn't feeling well."

"Oh yes. Would you like to sit over here?" she asks motioning to the chairs. Alex nods and sits down with Matt by her side. "So…" starts Eliza as she turns on her voice recorder. "Hope you don't mind I'm going to jump around with my questions. I only have the recorder so I can quote you." Alex nods and Matt grabs her hand. She turns her head and smiles at him.

"Matt how do you feel about leaving Doctor Who?"

"I'm very sad. I have loved the part and always will, but now I can move on to other things and spend more time with family hopefully."

Eliza nods and writes.

"Alex, Is there any hope of seeing River Song when there is a new Doctor?"

"Oh spoilers sweetie." Says Alex with a smirk. "But in all reality I don't know yet. I will say that I hope so because I enjoy playing River so much."

Eliza smiles at her then writes something down and looks back up. "How about we talk about your family? Didn't you two just get married this past March?"

Alex and Matt look at each other then look back. "Yeah, we did. Nice, small wedding. Nothing fancy." Says Matt.

"It's nice to know that some celebrities don't have huge fancy weddings."

Alex cuts in. "It was just our family and friends out in the middle of a wooded park. It was beautiful. Matt actually surprised me with it. I had no part in planning it. He did it all while I was pregnant."

"Sounds like it." Says Eliza smiling. "You two had a daughter together don't you? Ella is her name isn't it?"

Alex smiles and nods, her curls bouncing. A few fall out of the clip and fall into her face. "Ella was our little miracle."

"But you had her before you two were married. Was she an accident?"

"No. We planned her. I, as you probably know, have fertility problems and we had to have a doctor's help in order to even get pregnant." Alex bites her lip knowing what the next question will be.

"Alex, were you not in the hospital a while back? Would you care to tell me why?"

"Uh I don't think…" starts Matt but Alex squeezes his hand and looks at him.

"No honey it's fine." She turns back to Eliza. "I had not been feeling well and I passed out with no one home but Salome and Ella. Later we found that not only was I sick, but I had.. had been pregnant, but I lost it." She says breathing deep to control her emotions.

Eliza scribbles quickly in her notebook then looks up. "I'm so sorry. This didn't lead to you thinking of suicide again, like after your divorce, did it?"

Alex's mouth opened slightly not knowing what to say. She never thought anyone would ask that. "I-I did have a really hard time after the miscarriage and did something very dumb, but that is all in the past now."

"She was very brave and we got her through it." Adds Matt.

"I wasn't brave, I was a coward. I couldn't face my issues so I looked for a way out. I feel for all the young girls, women, and men who go all the way through with it. It is a terrible experience to feel your world crashing around you and seeing no other way out. I was just lucky that I have a wonderful husband who helped out so much, and who helped me realized how much I would have missed out on had I done it. I mean I would have missed so much that is going to happen in my daughters lives."

"That is really touching. Matt and you seem to really fit together well. I'm so glad that everything turned out alright for you. Thank you so much for your time."

They say goodbye and Matt and Alex make their way into the party again. The try to get out as quickly as possible, but are stopped by some of their friends along the way. About an hour later they finally get out of the building and are confronted with the few photographers that decided to stay outside. They allow them a few pictures while waiting for Alex's car to be brought up. Matt takes her keys from her and opens the passenger side door for her. She climbs in and then they drive home. She has her head against the rolled up window the whole time watching the buildings go by. Suddenly the movement makes her stomach churn. She quickly looks away and places a hand on her stomach. Matt glances over at her.

"You okay love?"

"Yeah. I'm still not feeling right."

They reach a stop and Matt puts his hand on her forehead looking at her worried. "You don't feel warm."

Alex shakes her head. "I haven't had a fever. I'm fine. I just need to rest better."

They stay quiet for the rest of the ride. Matt turns to Alex once they are home and the car is parked. "You stay right there." He says opening the door and getting out.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "In the car? Sweetheart I'm far too tired to go anywhere if that is what you are…" she stops when he closes his door and watches him walk to her side. He opens the door. "What are you.."

Suddenly he is pulling her out of the car and lifting her up. "Matt! What are you doing?! Put me down!" she says laughing.

"I'm taking you to bed." He says smiling at her. He kisses her nose, kicks the car door closed and carries her up to the door.

"And how do you plan on opening that?"

She hears keys jingle and soon the door is opened. "I thought that through and had the keys in my hand."

"Oh you're so clever." She says ruffling his hair and laughing.

He carries her through the threshold and kicks the front door closed, then takes her down the hall and to their room and practically tosses her on the bed. She falls down onto it laughing as he climbs on top of her and kisses her.

"Mr. Smith shagging was not what I had in mind for what we would do once we were home!" she says once they break apart.

"Who said anything about shagging? I just wanted to kiss my beautiful wife." He says pushing himself off of her and the bed. He takes a few steps away from the bed before undressing. Alex lays there watching him one hand up by her head twirling a curl and the other on her stomach. "What are you looking at?" he asks.

"You're boxers. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Come on." He says walking over and grabbing her hands. "You get comfy too."

Alex chuckles and gets off the bed, the sudden movement making her nauseous. She places a hand on her stomach and waits for it to pass.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you up so fast."

"No, no. You're fine. I'm fine." She says smiling at him then turning so that her side was facing him. "Unzip me?"

Matt nods and pulls the zipper down. Alex lets the dress fall exposing her breasts and the emerald green lacy underwear she was wearing.

"Oh that is very rude of you. Being sick and looking so sexy. You did it on purpose so that I would be tortured!"

"I did not! Trust me sweetheart I wish we could shag too." She says walking over and opening his dresser. "Mind if I steal a shirt?"

"You are going to no matter what so why not?" he says flopping down on the bed. Alex pulls on Matt's shirt and then crawls onto the bed. Matt wraps his arm around her and pulls her so that her head is on his chest. She snuggles up to him and sighs. "How was your doctor's appointment earlier?"

Alex shrugs. "Fine. They took some tests, but they think my immune system is still week and I'm probably just getting the flu again."

Matt tangles his hand in Alex's curls. "Hope not. I need you well. Lots and lots of shagging needs to be done. Can't fall behind on that."

Alex laughs and closes her eyes. "No we can't have that."

They fall silent and Alex quickly falls asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Note: This is the shortest chapter I have ever written for any of my fics haha. Normally my chapters are almost 3,000 words! Happy Reading! xoxo_**

Chapter 19

It's early on a Saturday morning, a about a week since the party, and light is spilling through the bedroom window onto Alex's face. She groans and pulls the covers over her head and burrows into the pillows. She rolls over and searches for Matt, but only finding a cold empty spot next to her. She slowly pulls the blanket down letting her eyes adjust to the light. She grabs Matt's pillow and pulls it to her, snuggling it and breathing in deep. It smelled like him and she smiles to herself. She lays there for a few minutes before deciding to get up and eat something. She makes her way towards the kitchen but her phone starts ringing. She stops and listens, not remembering where it was and hears it coming from the living room. She quickly walks in and grabs it and looks at the screen, confused to see that it was her doctor.

"Hello?... Yes…" There is a long pause and Alex's heart skips a beat. "What?! No… I can't… There must be a mistake… Are you sure?..." She stands there with a hand over her chest as tears flood to her eyes. "Aright. I will. Thank you…" she says softly as she slowly lowers her phone from her ear and hangs up. She stands there for a minute before falling back onto the couch crying.

Alex had fallen back asleep shortly after the phone call and wakes up on the couch with a blanket over her. She groans and arches her back stretching, making a small high pitched moan. She hears someone snicker in the kitchen and then realizes the smell of food filling the room. She sits up and looks out the window to see only darkness. She gets up and walks into the kitchen to find Matt putting pasta onto plates.

"Look who finally woke up!" he says turning to her and holding out a plate. "Want some?"

Alex nods and takes the plate and sits at the island rubbing the back of her neck and shoulders. "Remind me not to sleep on the couch ever again."

Matt chuckles and walks around Alex placing his hands on her shoulders. She jumps. "Calm down, I'm just giving you a massage." He says as he slowly starts moving his hands. She relaxes and sighs as he rubs her neck and shoulders. "So did anything happen in the time between when you moved from the bed to the couch?" laughs Matt.

Alex bites her lip and then takes a sip of water. "No." she lies. Matt steps away and grabs a bottle of wine.

"Want some?" he says pouring a glass.

Alex nervously looks at it. "No, I c… shouldn't." she quickly corrects herself.

Matt looks at her. "You must really not feel well."

"I just don't want any and my head already hurts so why drink and make it worse." She says before she takes a bite.

Once they have finished Matt clears away their plates. He drops one and it breaks on the counter. Alex almost jumps out of her seat because of the noise and Matt gives her a weird look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She says quickly. "I'm going to go lay in bed. Come with me?"

"You're still tired?"

Alex nods and walks over to him, grabbing his hands and pouting. "Please?"

"Oh that's not far, that face is far too cute to say no to!"

Alex smiles at him and pulls him down the hall and into the bedroom. She snuggles up against his side and falls right to sleep. She wasn't going to tell him about the call. Why should she? It will only end in everyone getting upset.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note: Another short chapter?! What is going on with me?! I'm slightly concerned haha. Hope you like this chapter. Big surprise! Please Leave a review telling me what you think! xoxo**_

Chapter 20

Alex was in the kitchen getting something to drink. She had been so on edge and jumpy lately, and she ends up dropping her glass. It shatters over the counter and she starts to tear up. She folds her arms on the counter and puts her head on them taking a few deep breaths and blinking away the stupid tears. Suddenly hands are wrapping around her waist and touching her stomach. She stands up and shoves the hands away turning around with wide eyes, a hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asks seeing that it was Matt.

"You seemed upset and I was going to hug you. You seem off. You're all jumpy and… I don't even know but you aren't acting right."

"I'm acting normal, thank you!" she snaps and turns around to clean up the glass.

"Alex, are you keeping something from me?"

Alex's shoulders slump forward and she starts to tear up again. Matt turns her around and looks at her worried. "What's going on?"

She lays her head on his shoulder and he gently rubs her back trying to calm her. She cries for a few minutes before saying anything.

"I got a call from my doctor."

Matt shifts cupping Alex's face in his hands looking her in the eye. "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

Alex shakes her head. "Matt I…. I…" she loses control again tears falling down her face. Matt pulls her close.

"What? Alex you're scaring me…"

She takes a deep breath and speaks very quietly. "Matt I'm pregnant.."

Matt pushes her back keeping his hands on her shoulders with a shocked look on his face. "But… I thought you couldn't because of…"

Alex shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "Before _that _happens hormones get crazy and it's actually easier to.. to have a baby."

Matt suddenly starts smiling. "So then why are you crying? And why did you keep it from me?"

"Matt…" she starts, looking away from him. "What if I lose it?" she starts tearing up again and places a hand on her stomach. "I can't go through that again. I didn't want to tell you because if I did lose it you would be upset…"

"Alex stop thinking like that. We know ahead of time with this one. We can be careful and do what we need to, to keep that from happening. Look at me." He says grabbing her chin and turning her head.

"Matt I'm too ol…"

"I swear if you say you are too old I will…. I don't even know! Alex you aren't too old! You can do this! _We _can do this."

Tears start rolling down her cheeks. "But I am… The doctor is even worried…"

"Alex, you will be fine and I will be right here with you the whole way through no matter what happens." He pulls her into a hug, she just stands limp in his arms, tears flowing more freely. "I love you no matter what happens okay?"

"I'm so afraid Matt… I can't lose another one… I just can't…"

Matt puts a hand on her the back of her head to push some of her curls out of his face, but ends up leaving it there. "Then we will try not to, yeah? We will do our best and even if we do lose it we will know we did the best we could to prevent it."

"I'm so sorry I'm a terrible wife…"

"You are not! Stop this!" he says holding her away from him again. "Come on let's go to relax in bed." He says after a minute of looking at her.

"It's 4:30.."

"I don't care! Now come on before I carry you there!" he says pulling her arm. Alex gives him a bit of a confused look but follows. He hops on the bed and pats the spot next to him. Alex walks to the other side of the bed and lays down next to him. He turns on the telly and sinks down snuggling up to her and placing a hand on her stomach. She looks over at him, and he is smiling big at her. She can't but smile back and put her hand on his. She starts to tear up and laugh at the same time.

"What?"

"I can't believe how you cheered me up so fast. I would be lost without you." She wipes her face. "One minute I was worrying about losing the baby and the next we are here, your hand on my stomach smiling at me and I have all the confidence in the world.."

"That's good. Confidence is good. You need that." He moves closer and puts his head against her shoulder. He starts rubbing little circles on her stomach with his index finger. He gets a serious look on his face as he looks down at his hand and her stomach.

"What is it?" she asks.

"If you would have done it this never would have happened. See. If you had taken your life you would have never allowed this one to start.."

Alex's smile fades.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You didn't. It's true, but we don't even know if this will work out…"

"It will."

"I love how sure you are."

"You need to be too."

"I know." She says titling her head to the side so her head is against his. "I'll try harder."

"Did they tell you how far along you are?"

"A few weeks."

He stills his hand and waits a bit. "You can do this. Stop sounding so.. I don't know. Down or unsure…"

"I'm sorry my answer wasn't enthusiastic enough for you." She says with a small laugh putting her hand on his again. "I'm just always so tired…" she says closing her eyes.

"Then sleep. From now on you are only aloud to sleep and rest."

"I have a life you know, and two daughters. There is no way I can rest all the time."

"I'll take care of Ella and Salome when she is here"

"Sweetheart this is sweet but I can help out until I get huge." She says with a small laugh.

"Nope you're not allowed." He teases.

"Well too bad." She says softly suddenly finding herself falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Note: I really hope you guys like this chapter. I think it's pretty cute. Please leave a review! I would be so grateful if you would! xoxo_**

Chapter 21

Alex carefully climbs in the shower and sighs at the warm water relaxing her muscles. Salome had been home for a few weeks and Matt had gotten another acting job so he was out filming leaving her with everything. He had felt terrible and she knew that. He told her he was going to turn down the part to stay and help her but she refused to let him do that. She lets the water fall over her head and she runs her fingers through her curls, her eyes closed. She hadn't heard the bathroom door close. Suddenly she hears the shower curtain pull back and she nearly jumps out of her skin. She slips and arms wrap around her waist pulling her back upright.

"You need to be more careful." Says Matt. Alex stands there for a moment surprised that he is home.

"You need to learn not to walk in on someone taking a shower! I am naked if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh I noticed." Says Matt with a mischievous smile. He pulls his shirt over his head and unzips his pants. Alex places her hands on her hips.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Joining you." He says letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He steps into the shower and pulls the curtain shut.

"If you think you are going to get a welcome home shagging in the shower you are sadly mistaken! You almost made me fall!"

"That's not what I was thinking, until now." He looks down at her stomach and smiles up at her. "You've grown."

Alex smiles and puts a hand on her stomach. It was true. She had really started showing after Matt had left.

"Trade me spots." He says. They carefully move so that he is now under the shower head. He lets it run over his head before he turns it off and allows the tub to fill with water.

"I had just got in and now you're making me get out?"

"No. I want a bath." He says as he sits down. He extends an arm out to her. "Join me?"

Alex smirks at him. "Alright." She says sitting down with her back to him. He pulls her close and kisses her neck.

"I missed you." He said between kisses.

Alex closes her eyes and hums. "I missed you too."

Matt runs his hand over her stomach she can feel him smile against her neck. He pulls his head back. "Is everything going alright?"

Alex lets her head fall back against his shoulder. "As of my last doctor's appointment everything is going well. I'll show you the ultra sound when we get out. It actually looks like a baby now." She says with a small tired laugh. She puts a hand over his.

"Well I would hope it looks like a baby considering how big you have gotten!"

"Oh shut up." She laughs. She opens her eyes and looks down at her stomach. She hadn't really noticed until then just how big she was. She was about 5 months along and you could really tell. There is suddenly movement inside her and she smiles. "Do you feel that?"

"No…"

Alex moves their hands and pushes her hand down onto his adding more pressure. "Is that…"

"Yeah. If you move your hand over a bit and push harder you can actually feel the baby's body."

"I don't want to hurt you.."

"It doesn't hurt. It just feels weird. Here…" she says grabbing his hand and repositioning it again. She pushes down on it. "Feel it?"

Matt's head leans forward and he kisses her shoulder smiling. Alex lifts up Matt's hand enough to let her fingers fall between his.

"I'm sorry I was away."

"You better be." She teases with a tired voice.

"Scoot away a bit."

"But I was just getting comfortable…" she complains. She scoots forward. "What are you doing?" she says trying to look behind her. Matt had grabbed the little cup they used to rinse Ella's hair out with and filled it up pouring the water on Alex's head.

"You're tired, but I rudely interrupted your shower so I'm bathing you."

Alex sighs and closes her eyes. "Less work for me then." She jokes.

Matt shampoos her hair and Alex relaxes as he massages her scalp. He rinses her hair then grabs the wash cloth soaking it and running it over her back and shoulders. He pulls her back and she is practically laying on him. "Thank you sweetheart." She says reaching back and rubbing the side of his neck. "Hope you know how hard it's going to be to get me out of here." She laughs. "It's getting harder for me to move."

Matt shifts and pushes her up. She groans at the movement. He gets out and grabs a towel, drying himself off then wrapping it around is hips.

"What are you leaving me in here?"

"Nope." He says turning around and pulling the plug making the water drain. He puts an arm around her back and holds her hand with the other and practically pulls her up.

"I was joking. I could have gotten up myself."

"Doesn't matter now. I'm home so now you have a slave to help you with everything." He says grabbing her towel and holding it out in front of himself. He pulls her into a hug, wrapping the towel around her and lifts her out of the tub.

"You are definitely not a slave." She says kissing him. "At least not right now." She says with a smirk, as she takes hold of her towel and walks out into their bedroom. She pulls on the knickers, jogging pants and cami she had laid out on the bed for herself. Matt puts on boxers and his own jogging pants.

Alex turns to him as she combs out her wet hair. "No shirt?"

"Nope." He says grinning at her before he walks out of the room and down the hall. She puts her comb down and walks out into the living room to find Matt sprawled out on the floor looking at their movies, and Salome and Ella playing by the table. She stands there and watches the girls for a bit smiling. She can't believe Ella is a year old. She can't believe Salome was 12. Everything was going by so fast. She places a hand on her stomach, hoping that maybe, if everything went well, that everything would go by slower with this baby.

"Ah! You came out here. Good. What do you want to watch?" asks Matt getting up off the floor.

"The inside of my eyelids." She jokes and she walks over and sits on the couch. She stretches her legs out in front of her. Matt walks over and flips on the tv as he sits down. He grabs her feet and lifts them up, sliding himself under them. He starts to rub her feet.

"God, you have no idea how good that feels right now."

Salome snickers.

Alex turns and looks over at her. "Let's see how your feet hurt when you start having kids… Oh god that made me feel old. Don't have children anytime soon. I want grandkids but that made me feel really old just saying that." She says with a laugh as she places a hand on her large bump.

"Mum I'm only 12! I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Good! Keep it that way. Men are a hassle."

Matt squeezes her foot hard. "Hey! I'm not a hassle! I'm just being nice over here giving you a foot rub and you insult me!" he takes his hands away from her feet.

"Please keep rubbing darling."

"Nope. You have wounded me Alex Kingston."

Salome laughs.

"What happened to you calling me Mrs. Smith?"

"You are no longer my wife. I'm hurt." He says pretending to sniff and putting a hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You aren't a hassle… you're… you're just like having another child in the house. Now please rub my feet. They are throbbing."

Matt glances at her out of the corner of his eye. "That's better but I'm still not rubbing your feet."

"It's your fault they even hurt! If you would not have gotten me pregnant then we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"You could have always said no…"

"Ew. Oh God please stop. I really don't want to hear this… Stop talking before you ruin Ella!" says Salome covering her sister's ears.

Alex chuckles. "We weren't going to say anything that you shouldn't hear!"

"We would still be having this argument though because you _love _my foot massages." He says grabbing her foot and rubbing it again. Alex sighs and lets her head fall against the back of the couch.

"They are rather wonderful." She admits. "What do you guys want for dinner?" she asks changing the subject.

"I am making pizza."

Alex raises her head up and gives him a look. "You're actually going to make a pizza?"

"Well.. No… it's frozen."

Alex laughs and lets her head fall again. "Fine with me. Does that sound good to you Salome?"

She nods and continues playing with Ella. Ella looks over at Alex and smiles, one of her dirty blonde curls falls over her eye.

"Mama!"

"What sweetie?" says Alex lifting her head up.

Ella gets up off the floor and runs over to Alex's side. "Up!"

"Come here kiddo." Says Matt letting go of Alex's foot and reaching his arms out to Ella. She wobbles over and he lifts her up, her little legs going over her mothers. She scoots down further away from Matt. "Oh I see how it is then!" he huffs.

Salome jumps up. "Want to join in!" she walks over and sits over her mother's legs laughing.

"What is this? Sit on mummy day?" she asks reaching out to brush Ella's curl out of her face.

"Yep!" says Salome.

"Yeeep!" mimics Ella, making all of them laugh. Ella suddenly lays her head against her mother's stomach.

"Aww. Are you tired sweetheart?" asks Alex as she pets Ella's head. Alex looks up at Matt. "Did you already start dinner because I think she is going to be out soon."

"Yeah, but she ate earlier. She came up to me when I walked in the door saying she was hungry so I gave her something since it was close enough to dinner time."

"So that's why you're so sleepy." She says looking back down at Ella. "Full belly and sissy wore you out after, huh?"

Matt runs off and comes back with their camera. "Oh God. Please don't. My hair is still wet and is just starting to re-curl, I will look terrible!"

"You look beautiful. I want to take a picture of this. It's cute."

Alex just looks down at Ella and then she sees the flash and looks up. Matt walks over and shows her the picture. "Look how cute.." he says.

He was right. It was cute. Salome was the only one smiling in the picture, Ella with her head on her mother's growing stomach her eyes half close, sucking on her finger, and Alex patting down Ella's curls and looking down at her lovingly. Matt turns the camera off and places it on the table and runs off into the kitchen. He comes back carrying two plates with a piece of pizza on each. He hands them to Salome and Alex before running back to the kitchen to get his own. When they are done Alex hands her plate back to Matt. Ella sits up looking sleepy and rubs the side of her head and Alex starts laughing. Salome and Matt give her questioning looks.

"What's so funny?" asks Salome.

"The baby kicked and it kicked right were Ella's head was." Laughs Alex as she gently slides her legs out from under her daughters. She pulls Ella to her and stands up holding Ella to her side so that she wasn't on her large baby bump. "Come on sweetie. Bed time."

"I can take her once I get the plates in the kitchen." Says Matt walking out of the room. Alex follows him with Ella on her side, her head on Alex's shoulder and her eyes closed once again.

"I can handle it Matt." She says carrying Ella down the hall to her room. She gently lays her in her bed and runs her hand over Ella's head. She kisses her on the head and then quietly walks out of the room. She passes Salome in the hall.

"I'm going to bed too." She says pulling her mother into a hug. Alex returns it.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Alex walks back into the living room to find Matt turning off the tv. "Are you going to bed too?" she asks crossing her arms.

"I think I am. Care to join me?"

Alex makes a face. "Oh alright." She says as she turns around and walks back down the hall and into the bedroom. She pulls up the blankets and crawls under. Matt turns off the light as Alex flips the blankets over for him to crawl under with her. He gets on the bed and pulls the blankets over their heads. Alex laughs and waits for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly she feels Matt's lips against hers. She kisses him back and sighs when he pulls away. Alex places a hand on her stomach and rubs it closing her eyes.

"You look so cute when you do that."

Alex opens an eye and looks at him. "How do your eyes adjust so fast?"

She feels Matt shrug and he pulls her close. "I think there is something between us." He laughs.

Alex chuckles back and puts her head against his chest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Are you tired?"

Alex slowly nods and snuggles up closer to him, if that is even possible. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she rolls away from him turning on the lamp on the side table practically blinding both of them.

"I didn't show you the ultra sound." She says pulling the picture off the table. Matt moves closer to Alex and she hands him the picture, looking up at his face to see how he reacts. He smiles down at it. "You see it." She points at the picture outlining the baby.

"Yeah." He says pulling her closer. He turns his head and kisses her temple. She takes the picture back and places it on the table. She turns the light off and Matt pulls her back down into a laying position. She laughs and turns to face him. He pulls her close and runs his fingers through her hair and she quickly falls asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Mum! Mum!"

Alex rolls over when she hears someone softly calling to her. At first she thinks it was just her imagination but then she hears it again. She sits up and looks over at the clock, 8 in the morning. She looks over and sees Matt still fast asleep next to her. She smiles at how cute he looks then slowly gets off the bed, careful not to wake him up. She quietly walks down the hall and into Ella's room to find her standing on her bed.

"What are you doing silly?" she asks coming into the room. Ella gets a big smile on her face.

"Mum! Mama mama!"

"What sweetheart?"

"Up!"

Alex walks over and picks her up groaning a bit and holding her off to her side. "I'm not going to be able to pick you up pretty soon. Then what are you going to do? No curls to play with!"

Ella gives her a look and yanks one of her curls making her laugh. Ella kicks her leg out and it hits Alex's stomach. She quickly moves her leg back away and gives Ella a serious look. "Don't hit mummy's belly okay?"

Ella, knowing that she had done something wrong looks down at her hands and puts on a little pout. Alex kiss her forehead chuckling. "You're going to be an actress aren't you?"

Ella lifts her head back up smiling at Alex. Alex laughs and turn to walk out of the room she carries her to the living room and tries to put her down but Ella clings to her. "No!"

Alex stands up straight and looks at her daughter shocked. "And who taught you that word?"

"No mum! Up!"

Alex sighs and walks into the kitchen and starts making pancake batter. Soon Salome makes her way in and soon after Matt. Salome sits at the island looking only half awake and Matt walks over and kisses Alex, then kisses Ella's head.

"What are you doing holding her _and _cooking?" he asks.

"Someone taught her the word 'no'." she says turning and raising an eyebrow at both Salome and Matt.

"She really is learning words fast." Says Salome.

Matt bends forward a bit to look Ella in the eye. "Can you say Daddy yet? Come on. Say daddy!"

Ella makes an angry face. "No!"

Alex and Salome laugh.

"Ask her who I am mum. I want to see if she knows my name."

Alex looks down at Ella who still looked angry. Alex points over to Salome. "Who's that? Is that Salome? Can you say Salome, or sissy?"

Ella smiles big and throws her arms up. "Slommy!"

Salome and Alex laugh, but Matt stands there pouting. "How come you won't even try to say daddy?"

"Nooo…" she whines and she lets her head fall against Alex's shoulder making her laugh harder.

"I think we have ourselves a little actress here. I went into her room this morning and picked her up and she kicked my stomach and I told her not to go that and she put on this little pout and I swear she was almost tearing up then she was suddenly smiling again."

"Oh god what if she is exactly like you two but mixed…" says Salome. "She will be all childish and fun but then all flirty and controlling. She is going to use those acting skills against you."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so mother like? She is going to be a good girl because I can tell when someone is lying or acting." Alex looks down at Ella. "Don't you ever think you can fool me Ella Smith."

Ella just smiles up at her with a very innocent smile. She turns her head and points to Salome. "Slommy!"

"Yes, that's Salome. Do you want to go play with your sissy?" asks Alex. Ella reaches out to Salome. "Do you mind sweetheart? I'll get the pancakes done faster if you do."

Salome gets up and takes Ella. "Let's go to the living room El."

Alex turns back to the stove and flips the pancake she is making she steps back and leans her back up against the counter.

Alex gasps and her hand flies to her stomach. Matt suddenly looks at her extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" he says walking over to her and looks from her eyes down to her stomach.

She shakes her head. "Nothing. Baby kicked that's all." He continues to look at her worried. She grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. "See? I'm not lying. It won't stop." She says letting her eyes droop to show how tired she actually was. She runs a hand through her curls and sighs. "This one might be your football player sweetie." She laughs as she tries to get back over to the stove.

"Let me finish this. Go sit."

"It won't matter if I'm sitting or standing it just doesn't stop." She says leaning back again and rubbing her stomach. She sighs as it seems to calm the baby and makes it settle for a bit.

"Please."

"Oh fine. Just to shut you up." She says starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"You look beautiful you know." He says just before she leaves. She snorts at him and he walks over pulling her into a kiss. "You are positively glowing and it makes your beauty shine even brighter."

"You are so cheesy." She chuckles kissing him again and then turning away. She walks into the living room to find Ella and Salome playing with Ella's teddy bear. Just as she sits down on the couch she hears her phone go off in the other room. She groans and sits back putting a hand on her stomach deciding to just let it ring. Salome jumps up and runs out of the room. She darts back in holding her mother's phone.

"Oh, thank you sweetie." She says as she takes it from and looks at the screen. It was Karen. She hits answer and puts the phone up to her ear. "What do you want Kazza?"

"Oi! I was just calling to see if you needed a girls day! No need to be rude!"

Alex chuckles and starts rubbing her stomach. "Sorry. I would love a girls day, but I'm really tired and don't want to leave home today."

"Great! I'll come by around 6 with pizza and plenty of alcohol!"

"Uh Karen I can't…"

"Oh don't tell me you are busy! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.."

"No. I'm not busy I just.."

Karen cuts her off again. "Good! I'll be there at 6. Matt better there too!"

"Karen…"

"See you then!"

Suddenly the line goes dead and Alex chuckles and shakes her head as she hangs up her phone. Matt walks in, hands Salome her pancake and gives Alex a questioning look as he sits in the chair.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Karen just called. Invited herself over and told me she is bring pizza and lots of alcohol."

"But you can't…"

"I know that. She kept interrupting me before I could tell her. Guess she will just find out once she gets here."

"When is that?"

"6."

"Ughh…"

Alex rolls her eyes and continues to rub her stomach. "Oh God I'm actually going to have to put real clothes on!" she groans letting her head fall back onto the back of the couch.

"Mum, I'm still going to Shelly's tonight right?" asks Salome.

"Damn it. I forgot about that. Matt sweetie could you take her before Karen gets here. We should probably take Ella somewhere because Karen can get loud.. well louder when she gets drunk."

"My parents are on a trip and my sister is away for a bit visiting other family…"

"I'll see if someone on my side can take her then."

By around 5:30 Salome was at her friend's house, and Alex was standing in front of her closet in only her bra and undies. Matt walks in just as she starts complaining to herself.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"None of my pants fit and my shirts are all getting too tight." She huffs.

"You can't be that big already…"

Alex gives him a 'are you kidding me' look. "Do you not see this?" she says pointing down at her bump. She turns back to the closet and pulls out a sundress. "Hope this fits." She unzips the back and steps into the dress, she pulls the straps up over her arms and then turns so her back is to Matt. "Could you?"

He walks over and zips it. Alex walks over to the full length mirror in the corner of their room. She looks at herself for a moment. The dress fits loosely but you could still see her bump. She puts a hand on it and sighs. Matt walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, resting them on her growing bump. "You look beautiful. I'll give you my credit card and you can go shopping soon okay?"

Alex gives him a weak smile as she pats his hand and then turns around giving him a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go drop Ella off with your mum." He says kissing her back.

"Oh thanks, you couldn't have done it earlier? Now I have to deal with Karen's spaz when she sees my stomach by myself?"

"I love you!" he says kissing her forehead and bouncing away from her.

Alex laughs and looks back in the mirror and sighs. She walks out into the living room and straightens up the pillows that are on the couch and chairs. The doorbell rings and she walks over and open the door. Karen bursts in carrying multiple bags.

"Why are these so bloody heavy?" she grunts as she walks in the direction of the kitchen.

Alex chuckles and closes the door following Karen. "Why don't you tell me? How much booze did you buy?" she says leaning up on the door frame and crossing her arms.

"Enough." She says putting the bags on the island and looking over at Alex and then back to the bags. Her head snaps back to Alex and her eyes get wide. "Are you pregnant?!"

Alex laughs and lets her arms fall, one landing on her stomach. She looks down at it. "Well would you look at that! I guess I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?! Now I have all these drinks and no one to drink with!"

"I did try to tell you, but you hardly let me speak over the phone. It's fine. Go ahead and drink. If you get too drunk to leave you can stay the night. Matt took Ella to my mum so he will be back and then you will have a drinking buddy."

"That's not fair to you…"

"Yes it is. I get to watch and make fun of you two as you both get drunk." Says Alex as she walks over to the island. "So what did you bring?"

Karen pushes one of the bags away. "Well _that's _all alcohol, so you don't get into that bag. I have pizza and salad stuff in this one, and then the small bag is a thing of ice cream."

Alex looks in the one bag then grabs the ice cream and carries it over to the fridge. "Are we making our own pizza?" she asks as she puts the ice cream in the freezer.

"Yup, but that was before I knew you were pregnant. You can just watch now."

"What is it with you and Matt? I can cook! It's not going to kill me to cook!"

"Nope! Sit and watch."

Alex shuffles her feet over and sits on a stool resting her elbows on the table, and holding her head up with one of her arms. "You all are boring me to death."

Karen gives her a big grin then starts making the pizza. In what seems like no time at all Karen is putting the pizza in the oven. Just as she closes the oven door Alex yelps.

"Ow!" she says as she lowers a hand to her stomach and starts rubbing.

"What's wrong?" asks Karen with big eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. The baby's kicking. Come here." She says nodding her head over to the stool next to her. Karen walks around the island and sits down looking down at Alex's stomach. Alex grabs her hand and places it on her stomach. "Do you feel it?" she says adding a bit more pressure to Karen's hand. Karen's face lights up.

"Yeah! Wow that's a strong kick! I would get annoyed if I had to feel that all the time." She says pulling her hand back.

Alex starts to rub her stomach again. "It does get a bit annoying. I'm always tired but it never feels the need to move around a lot until I want to actually sleep."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. We want it to be a surprise. Although I hate not knowing because I don't know if I need to get knew baby things. If it's a boy we can't have girly things." She bites her lip. "But there is still a chance something could go wrong…"

"Don't say that. I'm sure if something would have happened it should have already happened."

Alex bites her lip. She had actually been having pains the past few days but she refused to tell anyone. Not until they were bad. She was about to say something when Matt walks in.

"Are we partying in the kitchen? What's going on in here?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Karen made pizza, it's cooking, then I let her feel the baby kick."

"Mmm pizza. When will it be ready?"

"After you drink." Says Karen walking over and pulling all the alcohol out of the bag. The rest of the night is filled with laughter and joking around. Most of the laughter was from Alex who never realized how hilarious it was to watch Matt when he was drunk. Karen passes out in the chair leaving Matt and Alex up. Matt stumbles over and sits next to Alex on the couch who was trying to catch her breath from laughing.

"I love your laugh." He says kissing her on the cheek. Alex looks over at him.

"You look tired. Why don't you pass out too?" suggest Alex. She pats her lap. "Come on. You can use me as a pillow for a bit."

Matt slides down and lays his head on Alex's lap. "I have to share it now I guess." He says.

Alex looks at him confused for a moment then laughs and places a hand on her stomach. "Guess you do." Matt turns his head and kisses Alex's stomach. It takes all she has to not tell him about the pains right then and there, but he was drunk. She couldn't tell him now. She lowers her hand and runs it though his hair and looks down at him. "Close your eyes."

He listens. "I don't want to fall asleep because then you will be stuck sitting here."

"No I won't. How do you think I crawl out of your arms in the morning without waking you? Just relax." She says as she continues to run her fingers through his hair. He sighs and his breathing slows. After a few minutes Alex carefully lifts his head and slips out from under him, putting a pillow in her place. She goes down the hall and brings back two blankets. She covers Karen and Matt in blankets then walks back to the bedroom, changes, and then crawls under the covers. She rubs her stomach when she gets a small pain. She starts to tear up, not from pain but from worry, and she takes a shaky breath. She slides under the covers and closes her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alex is in the kitchen making tea when Karen walks in groaning and holding her head. Alex chuckles at her.

"What some water darling?"

Karen grunts in reply and Alex gets her a glass of water.

"I'm guessing you don't want breakfast then?"

"Hell no."

Alex laughs and leans against the counter rubbing her stomach. She gets a pain and closes her eyes.

"Are _you _alright?" asks Karen who is holding her head up.

Alex quickly opens her eyes. "I'm fine… tired. Always tired, nothing new about that." She picks up her mug, sips slowly then sets it back down. Matt walks in groans. Him and Karen start comparing hang overs and Alex gets another pain. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She gets dizzy and puts a hand on her forehead. Matt and Karen don't notice that anything is wrong until Alex is sliding down to sit on the floor only semiconscious.

"Alex!" yells Matt getting up from his stool and running around the island to her.

A tears rolls down her cheek and she looks at him with half closed eyes. "I'm sorry.." she says in a shaky voice. "I've had pains the past few days.. I'm so so sorry..."

"No, no. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? You're fine. Everything is fine." He says with a shaking voice of his own. He turns to Karen. "Get my car keys." Karen jumps up and runs out of the room. Matt carefully lifts Alex from the floor. She wants to tell him not to carry her but she can't get any words out. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds on as much as she can. She blacks out for a bit and finds herself in the back of the car with Matt sitting close next to her. Her head on his shoulder, and his hand on her stomach.

"Where…" she starts.

"Shh… Just relax okay?"

She stays quiet and tries to stay conscious. She fails and falls back into darkness.

The next time she opens her eyes she finds herself in a hospital room. She looks over to the side to see Matt holding her hand and looking both sad and tired. Her eyes get wide. "Please tell me I didn't.." she starts with a shaky voice, tears filling her eyes.

Matt's head snaps up, he hadn't noticed that Alex had woken up. He runs his free hand through her hair and smiles at her. "No you didn't… the baby is fine…"

Alex exhales in relief and lets tears roll down her cheeks. "Thank God."

Matt looks at her sadly still. "Alex, the doctor said you need to stay off your feet. No more getting up and making breakfast and holding Ella and cleaning the house."

"So I'm confined to the bed for the rest of the pregnancy…"

"Yes and no. You need to rest but you can get every once in a while. Not too much walking though. They are concerned that the baby will come earlier than it is supposed to."

Alex nods and takes a deep breath. "What time is it? Did anyone pick Salome up from her friends?"

"It's 6 pm. She is at our house with Karen. I called your mum and she is going to keep Ella for a day or two." He lets go of her hand and stands up. "I need to go tell them you are up and see if they will let you come home. I'll be back. Don't move." He warns her.

"As if I want to. This is the most comfortable I have been in a long while." She says closing her eyes. A few moments later Matt comes back in smiling.

"You can come home with me."

"Wo!" she says and then laughs. She slowly sits up and then closes her eyes, placing a hand on her stomach and exhales slowly.

"Alex are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I swear. Moved too fast…"

Matt closes the door and then walks over. "Pull that gown off." Alex pulls it off and then Matt helps her into her shirt and jogging pants. A nurse comes in with a wheel chair for her to leave in. Matt pushes her all the way to the car and then carefully helps her in. "I'll be back. I'm going to take the chair back." Alex nods and then Matt closes the door and walks quickly back to the hospital door. She takes a few deep breaths as her head feels like it's spinning again. Matt opens his door and gets in starting the car.

"You alright?"

"Too much movement." She says keeping her eyes closed. "I think I better not open my eyes for the car ride."

She feels the car start to move and turn. She doesn't dare open her eyes. She feels Matt grab her hand.

"We are here."

She slowly opens her eyes. She takes a deep breath and nods. Matt gets out and then comes around to her side of the car. He opens her door and helps her out. He holds on to her tight as they walks up to the door. Once inside Alex goes straight to the couch. Salome runs into the room and looks at her mother worried.

"Mum! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Salome please calm down you are making me more dizzy. I'm fine, I just need to rest." Alex looks at her for a moment. "I'm sorry I worried you sweetheart. How about we have a girls night tonight?"

"But you need to…" starts Matt. Alex shoots him a look.

"I mean how would you like to hang out in my room and watch a movie or play a game or something."

Karen walks in with a spoon hanging out of her mouth and a bowl of ice cream in her hand. She pulls the spoon out. "Can I join in on the girls night?"

Salome looks at Alex excitedly. "Oh please Mum! Can she?"

Alex looks at Karen. "Don't have somewhere to be? You did spend the night here last night…"

"I have nothing going on right now, but I can leave if you want me too.."

"Oh no I wasn't asking for you to leave. You can stay if you want."

"Yes! Come on Kaz!" says Salome running out the doorway. "Let's take a bunch of pillows and blankets into Mum's room."

"But were am I going to sleep?" asks Matt with a pout. Alex stands up and walks over to him. She pats the side of his face. "Girls night so no guys allowed. Couch for you tonight sweetie." She smiles at him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. When she turns to walk away he grabs her arm and pulls her into a kiss.

"Oh yuck… please stop." Says Karen who is still in the doorway. Alex pushes Matt out of the kiss chuckling and is about to say something when she has her feet knocked out from under her. She quickly wraps her arms tight around Matt's neck.

"You aren't to be on your feet too much." He says smiling as he carries her towards the doorway.

"How come you complained when you had to hold me for that one photo but you can carry her around like it's nothing…" says Karen stepping out of the way.

"Because she is my wife and she gets special treatment."

"You called me fat!"

Alex playfully smacks Matt's chest. "How dare you call my mother fat!"

Matt laughs and rolls his eyes. He takes Alex into the bedroom and sets her on the bed. She has to move about 5 pillows before she is comfortable. "Salome we really don't need this many pillows.."

"Yes we do!" she says putting in the movie. She walks over and climbs on the bed next to her mum. Karen crawls next to Alex's other side.

"Oh yes! The pillows the better I will sleep. We should have made a fort!"

"Oh don't give her idea's Karen." Laughs Alex. "Now one of you is going to have to move because being pregnant makes me have to use the bathroom a lot and I don't want to climb over someone just to get off the bed." Karen and Salome look at each other.

"She's my mum so I should sleep next to her."

"She's my daughter…"

"She's my _real _mum…"

"Damn… fine you win." Says Karen getting up and walking around the bed. "Scoot down!" Alex moves closer to the side of the bed and then Salome snuggles up next to her. Alex wraps her arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"How you all know I'm so tired I could fall asleep right now." Chuckles Alex.

"Then sleep mum. We will be quiet." She turns and looks at Matt who was sitting in the room. "Out Matty!"

Matt makes a fake pout. "I lost my spot in my _own _bed to a loud mouth ginger!" he walks to the door and turns out the light then pulls the door closed.

Salome giggles for a bit and Alex slides down and lays on her side facing Salome. "Come down here. I want to cuddle you until I fall asleep." Salome lays down and adds some more pillows behind her head so it's more upright to see the tv. Alex throws her arm over her and pulls her close as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Alex walks out into the kitchen, a hand on her lower back and sits down on a stool. Matt turns away from the fridge when he hears the stool scrap against the floor.

"What are you doing up? Alex you need to…"

"Matthew I need to get up every once in a while. I've spent nearly two months lying and sitting in bed or on the couch, if I'm lucky. I needed out of those two rooms. Look I am resting... see? I'm sitting."

"Yes, but.."

"No! No buts! I need out of those two rooms Matt!" she puts her elbow on the island and covers her face with her hands, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling right and it's making me more snippy than normal." She says after lowering her hands.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I should have thought about how you never leave those rooms. Now that I think about it, it probably would make me insane." He says walking over to Alex. He puts a hand on her forehead. "You aren't getting sick are you? You do feel a bit warm."

"I better not be. Can I have some water sweetheart?"

Matt gives her a worried look then nods and gets her a glass of water. She takes it and sips slowly. "That's all I wanted, now I will go back to my jail cell." She says getting up. Matt quickly walks over and wraps an arm around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you to the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Because you said you aren't feeling right and it would just be my luck that I let you walk by yourself and you pass out or something."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Whatever.."

They get back to the bedroom and she sets her water on the nightstand and climbs into bed. She leans back against the head boards, closes her eyes and starts rubbing her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Kicking that's all." She says opening her eyes. He looks down at her stomach and she rolls her eyes. "You do know you can come up and feel whenever you like? You can stop sneaking your hand onto my stomach once you think I am asleep."

"I.. uh.." he stutters, his ears turning red. "You were awake?"

"Almost every time you do it I am. Come here." She says patting the bed next to her.

"I should.. uh.." he starts pointing over his shoulder.

"You know you want to.. what are you just afraid to touch it when I'm awake? I'm not going to bite you. Get your arse over here and feel your baby kick!"

Matt turns a little more red and he climbs onto the bed. Alex grabs his hand and places it on her stomach. "You can feel any time you want, you just have to ask…"

Matt's face lights up when he feels the kicking and Alex smiles at him letting her head fall back against the head board softly. She removes her hand from on top of his and he shifts position so that he can put both of his on her stomach. He looks up at her smiling. She gives him a tired smile back and then worry shows on his face again.

"Stop making that face, I'm just tired."

"You just woke up too…"

"Matt, please… just be quiet."

"Lay down… please?" he asks with a pleading look on his face. She sighs and slides down under the covers and turns to the side to face him.

"Happy?"

"Yes." He says sliding down next to her. He puts his hand on her stomach again and lets his thumb draw small circles on it.

"Where is Ella? You need to go watch her…"

"She is napping. I can stay here as long as I like. She will just run in here anyway once she wakes up because I left the door open."

Alex smiles and closes her eyes. "Yeah she will."

Alex feels a small tug on her hair and she opens one eye seeing Ella standing next to the bed holding a curl. She tiredly smiles.

"Hi sweetie. What are you doing?"

Ella keeps a blank face and points over to the other side of the room. Alex looks over her should and sees nothing unusual. "What honey?" she asks lifting her up onto the bed and siting her in the middle of the big bed. She points at the bathroom door.

Alex looks from the door to Ella. "Ella, where's daddy?"

Ella points again. "Da.."

Alex looks down at her confused and a bit worried. "You stay right there sweetie.." she says slowly getting off the bed and walking over to the bathroom door which was open only a bit. She looks back and gives Ella a small smile, then gently pushes the door open. "Matt, sweetie, are you in here?" The door opens and shows Matt sitting on the floor extremely pale with small beads of sweat on his forehead. "Matt!" she says quickly walking over to him and slowly kneel next to him. "Matt what's wrong?!"

He gives her a small smile. "I have been sick for a week… I didn't want to tell you…"

"Aw sweetie.." she says looking at him with big eyes as she pets his head. He pulls away a bit.

"No, I can't get you sick.."

"Matthew I'll be fine now let me take care of you.." She says grabbing his hand then slowly standing back up. She gently tugs his arm. "Come on. I can't pull you up all by myself right now." She says with a small laugh. He slowly stands up, every part of his body shaking slightly. She puts an arm around his waist and pulls his over her shoulder. "You need to rest.." he says weakly.

"Shut up, I'm fine. I've been resting for months…" she says leading him over to the bed and then pulling down the covers. "Get in." she says to him before turning to Ella. "Thank you sweetie. How would you like some ice cream once I get daddy in bed?" Ella gets a big smile on her face at the mention of ice cream, and Alex smiles back. Matt climbs into bed and Alex covers him with the blankets. "I'll be back.." she says kissing his forehead. She walks to the end of the bed and tells Ella to come so she can lift her off. Ella looks at Matt and then crawls over to him and boops his nose with her small finger. "Da!"

Alex lets a small smiles spread across her face and Matt would almost be glowing had he not been sick at this moment. "Come on sweetie. Let's let Daddy sleep and get you some ice cream. Ella stands up and runs across the bed to her mother. Alex laughs and lifts her off the bed and onto the floor, even though Ella protested. "I can't carry you, I'm sorry." She says with a small smile reaching her hand down to let Ella hold her fingers. They walk out of the room then Ella lets go of Alex's fingers and runs down the hall. "I ceam!" she yells. Alex laughs and walks into the kitchen, looking at the clock over the stove. It was 7 pm. Ella starts jumping up and down and pointing at the fridge.

"Alight, hold on!" she laughs getting the ice cream out of the freezer and carrying it to the counter. She dishes out a small amount and made Ella sit at the small table in the kitchen and then walks out to the living room to turn on the telly. Suddenly the front door opens and in bursts Salome in looking upset with Florian calling back to her. He stops in the door way. "Salome would you wait!"

Alex looks at him with wide eyes. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! She came home from school all up set refusing to tell me what was wrong, then demanded to come over here. I wanted to talk to you first but she just burst through the door."

Alex crosses her arms and gives him a look. "Are you sure _you _didn't upset her?"

"No I didn't!" he stops to look at her for a moment. "Oh.. you're.."

"I'm what?" snaps Alex then she follows his gaze to her stomach. "Oh.." she says. She had forgotten he hadn't seen her since before she had gotten big. Matt had been taking Salome back to Florian's and dealing with him for her. "Yeah. I am. Uh, I'll see what's the matter with her okay? Thank you for bringing her."

Florian looks from her stomach to her eyes then nods and walks out of the doorway. Alex walks over and closes the door. She walks into the kitchen. Ella turns around, her face covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Look at you!" laughs Alex. She walks over and wets a paper towel then wipes Ella's face. Ella smiles up at her mother and then runs out of the room into the living room. Alex watches her for a moment then walks back to Salome's bedroom. She hears her crying on the other side of the door. She knocks softly and opens the door. "Salome, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." She says wiping her eyes quickly. Alex walks over and sits on the bed next to her daughter putting an arm around her and pulling her close.

"You know better than to lie to me. What's wrong? Was your father being an idiot?"

"No. He didn't do anything."

"Then why are you so upset?" She says tucking some of Salome's hair behind her ear. "Your father said you were upset when you came home from school. Did something happen? You're not being bullied are you?"

Salome sniffs and shakes her head. "I'm not being bullied.."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Some girls at school had a movie night and they watched some things you are in and called you a whore.."

Alex's eyes widen a bit.

"So I punched the girl in the face.."

"Salome!" she gasps.

"I have to stay after school tomorrow…"

"Yes. You should also apologize to that girl!"

"No! She called you a whore!"

"Salome sweetie, I am flattered that you stuck up for me but punching her was not the answer.."

"She said that you were shagging everyone because you can't get pregnant so you took it as an open invitation for any man.."

Alex takes a deep breath. "I don't care, you don't punch people… and don't say shagging I would like to keep you a little girl in my eyes." She says pulling her close. "Besides you know that isn't true. I've been pregnant 4 times now.." she says with a small laugh. ".. so it's definitely not because I can't. Why did you want to come back here though?"

"The school gave her mother your number… the school wants you to talk it out or whatever…"

"There is nothing to talk out…" she says getting up. "Matt's sick so try to keep away from him okay? If you're hungry just go raid the fridge. I love you." She says walking to the door.

"Love you too mum."

Alex walks out to the living room to find Ella droopy eyed and sucking on her finger. "Come here honey." She says softly. Ella gets up and sleepily walks to her mother. Alex takes her small hand and leads her to her room tucking her in and kissing her forehead. Once she was done with Ella she walks into the bedroom to find Matt leaning over the side of the bed throwing up into the trash bin. She turns around quickly so she doesn't see. He groans.

"Why are you facing that way?" he asks when he notices her.

"Still get sick at times and I know if I watched you I would get sick." She says walking over the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth. She walks over to the bed, moves the bin and sits on the edge of the bed, placing the wash cloth on his forehead. She gets up and walks out of the room, returning a few minutes later with the thermometer. She gets onto her side of the bed and holds it in front of him. He sighs and takes it, putting it under his tongue. "Salome is here… She got upset at school and demanded Florian bring her here.."

Matt raises an eyebrow then is about to speak. "No, keep your mouth shut, I want the temperature on that to be right." He rolls his eyes and then after a few minutes it beeps. Alex reaches for it but Matt pulls it away. "You're really going to make a pregnant woman crawl over you to get a thermometer?"

"Oh fine, but only because your pregnant with my child."

Alex takes the thermometer. "103.. If you get any higher I'm taking you to a doctor."

"I am the Doctor."

"Well not anymore.." She smirks. "But in all seriousness I will be taking you…"

Matt huffs and crosses his arms. "So what is Salome upset about?"

Alex sighs and leans back against the headboard of the bed. "Some girls at her school watched a few things I was in and called me a whore in front of her.."

Matt turns at her with a surprised and almost worried look.

"…Then Salome punched a girl in the face.."

Matt laughs. "Are you serious? Salome punching someone? I bet that would have been fantastic to see…"

Alex smirks. "Yeah, I'm actually quite touched that she defended me so much, but it was still wrong.."

"Still amazing…"

"Don't tell her that. This doesn't need to be a regular thing… The girl's mother was supposed to call me but that hasn't happened."

Matt chuckles then they fall silent for a while. Alex slides done and lays facing him, closing her eyes.

"Did Ella really tell you where I was?" asks Matt looking up at the ceiling.

Alex smiles and opens her eyes. "Yes. She kept pointing at the door and saying 'Da'."

Matt smiles then looks over at her. The smile fades. "You look exhausted."

"I feel like it.." she says trying to keep her eyes open. "I have moved more today than I have in weeks."

"I'm sorry tomorrow I'll…"

"No. I'm fine. Being tired doesn't hurt me or the baby. You will stay in bed until you are completely better." She says finally giving up and letting her eyes close.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Alex please let me help you out!"

"No! Your temperature is 99 and I'm not risking you getting worse again."

Matt huffs and crosses his arms, he is sitting up in bed. It had been about a week and Alex refused to let him get up or help in anyway. "I don't want to be in here anymore!"

"I sat in there for almost two months and you can't handle one bloody week! You are not doing anything until you have a normal temperature."

"Whatever.." he says turning away from her and pulling the blankets over his head.

Alex rolls her eyes. "You're such a child." She gasps a little.

"What think of something else to yell at me for?" he snaps rolling over. His eyes get wide when he sees her with big eyes, a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

She looks up at him, eyes still big. "Nothing… big kick…" she lies turning around and walking out of the room.

"Alex…" he calls after her.

"Go to sleep Matt!"

Matt grumbles and pulls the blanket over his head.

Alex closes her eyes and takes another deep breath. She can't ignore it anymore. After a moment she gets up from the couch and walks back to the bedroom. She carefully climbs onto the bed and rakes her hand through Matt's hair. He stirs but doesn't wake up.

"Matt.." she says in a shaky voice. She taps his head.

He says something she can't understand and turns his head towards her. "What?" he says sounding grumpy, but eyes widening when he sees her. He quickly sits up. "What is it? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She gives him a small smile and looks down. "I've been having contractions since this morning… I was trying to wait till you woke back up, but…" she looks up at him.

"Alex!" he says eyes widening and darting between hers and her stomach. "You should have woken me up! Why the hell didn't you?!"

"It didn't hurt that bad.."

He jumps out of bed and pulls on some clothes. "Come on.. I'm going to start the car… we will have Salome watch Ella… they will be fine, we need to go."

"I know." She says looking down at her stomach. "I'll meet you out there okay? I'm going to tell Salome…"

Matt looks at her for a moment, watching her get up and walk over to him. "Hurry.." he says turning away to go start the car. Alex walks down the hall and hears Salome's tv on. She wipes her eyes before knocking and entering.

"Hey mum." She says not looking away from the show she was watching.

"Uh, sweetie, Matt and I are leaving. Can you watch Ella?"

"Yeah, for how long?"

"A while. Matt will come back and check on you or.. someone will." She says, her voice shaking as she feels another contraction start.

Salome looks up, her eyes getting wide. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We just need to.."

"Are you having the baby?"

Alex is a little taken aback by Salome saying this. "I believe I am and we really need to leave. I love you."

"I love you too…" she says with wide eyes.

Alex starts down the hall when Matt runs back to her with panic in his eyes. "Come on then!"

"Would you calm down.." she says quietly. "You'll scare Salome…I'm.." she stops as she gets another pain and cringes.

"If you were going to say fine, I think your body disagrees." He wraps his arm around her and they walk to the car. Matt drives like a mad person the whole way to the hospital.

"Will you slow down?" she says with a hand on her stomach. "It's not like it's coming right this second! You are making me nauseous."

"Sorry.." he says slowly down only a bit, his face is extremely pale.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He says stopping at the light. He glances at her stomach then back to the road.

"It's okay to be nervous.." she says softly. "You weren't here for this part with Ella so I understand, and to tell you the truth it doesn't matter how many kids you have you always get nervous when they come.."

Matt pulls one hand away from the wheel and grabs hers. "Thank you.. and I'm sorry.."

"Matt stop. You are making it sound like someone is going to die. Just drive." She says looking out her window. She gets a pain worse than the others. She yelps and leans forward. Matt gives her a scared look. "I'm fine… contraction.." she says once she finds her voice even though she was just as scared as he was. It shouldn't hurt this bad so early on.

They make it to the hospital and Matt helps her to the front desk. She gets a room and waits around for the nurses to tell her she is ready. Only about an hour later do the nurses start getting worried about how much pain Alex is in. They leave to find the doctor.

"Fuck.." she groans as tears roll down her cheeks. Matt is staring at her with terror in his eyes. After a moment of letting the pain pass. She looks over at him and grabs his hand. "It's alright…" she says still crying.

Matt nods a bit and pulls her hand up to his lips looking as though he might cry with her. She has another pain and she yells. A nurse quickly runs in to check on her and then runs just as quickly out after seeing how dilated she was without even saying a word to them.

"I love you so so much, and I'm so sorry Alex…"

"Stop Matt, you have nothing to be sorry for…" she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

"You wouldn't be.."

"Don't tell me you are regretting this baby Matt.." she interrupts.

"No! I… I just wish you…"

"This is part of it. You only saw the end of it last time…"

"Alex, I'm not dumb. I know it shouldn't be this bad right now." Alex swallows hard and fights back even more tears that threatening to fall. "The nurses and doctor are even concerned.."

"I'm fine okay?" she says squeezing his hand and letting more tears fall. She gets another pain and the nurse runs back in telling them the doctor is on the way.

The doctor comes in over an hour later and freaks out when she sees how much pain Alex is in, claiming no one had told her she was like this. She quickly checks her. "You have been ready for a long while now." She says before turning to face nurses. "Why the hell didn't any of you come and get me?! She.." she glances at Alex and Matt before standing up and whispering to the nurses. She takes her seat again. "Alright Alex, whenever you are ready."

Alex nods and tightens her hold on Matt's hand as she pushes, yelling from the pain.

"Stop. Stop for a moment…" says the doctor. She frowns. "The baby isn't head first, it's sideways…" she looks up at Alex and Matt. "I can flip it by hand but it's going to hurt like hell… it's either this or surgery." Matt goes even paler and says nothing.

"Go head… I don't care about the pain.." says Alex after a moment.

The doctor nods then gives her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry this is really going to hurt. On three I want you to scream okay? I don't care how loud you are just scream…"

Alex nods and Matt holds her hand tighter.

"One…

Two…

Three!" the doctor reaches in and grabs the baby and Alex screams tears streaming down her face. "Push! Push now!" Alex does her best, and finally after her almost giving up four times before hand they hear a baby cry. The doctor smiles and holds it up for them to see. "It's a boy.." Alex smiles tiredly and feels Matt's hand tighten around her own. She suddenly starts seeing spots and slips away from consciousness, her hand falling limp in Matt's.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alex slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room. Matt is facing away from her rocking from side to side. She smiles tiredly before softly speaking. "Hello Sweetie."

Matt turns around with big eyes. He looks so tired, worried and now about to cry. He is holding a small baby in his arms. "You're up!" he says walking over. He sits in the chair next to the bed and holds the baby at a different angle for her to see. "Alex this is our son.."

Alex lets out a soft watery laugh as she starts to tear up. She slowly reaches out to touch his cheek but he grabs her finger making her heart swell even more. "He's so handsome… Did you.."

Matt cuts her off. "Name him? No, I couldn't do it without you."

Alex looks away from her hand and the baby and up to Matt. "How long was I out for?"

Matt frowns a bit. "Few days.."

Alex lets out a shaky breath and nods. A nurse walks in. "Oh, look who's up! Have you two come up with a name yet for our little Doctor?"

Alex laughs. "What?"

Matt chuckles. "They wanted a name but I refused to name him until you woke up so they started calling him the little Doctor."

"Yes well it's time for the little Doctor to come with me to the nursery." Says the nurse taking him from Matt's arms. She looks over at Alex. "I'll bring him back in a bit."

Alex nods and smiles at Matt. "Little Doctor?" she laughs after the nurse left.

"Not my choice. I guess there are… what do they call themselves?"

Alex laughs. "Whovians?"

"Yes, those! Whovians working here."

"What do you want to name him?" she asks after a moment. "He can't stay 'Little Doctor'." She laughs.

Matt thinks for a moment. "What do you think of Noah?"

"I like it." She smiles at him. "That your final decision?"

He looks over at Alex. "You don't have a name to offer?"

Alex shakes her head. "Nope." She says pulling herself up to sit. She has a pain and yelps. Matt helps her slide back down.

"You need to be careful… things didn't go quite right.."

"Matt I'm fine. I'm sure it was just a after.."

"Alex you died…"

Alex gives him a shocked look. "What?! No I didn't. I'm right here. I'm fine and breathing, blood pumping.."

Matt shakes his head. "I don't mean now. You flat lined after he was born. You lost too much blood, they said something tore.."

Alex looks at him with wide eyes and fights back tears. She didn't know what to say. What would you say if you had just found out you almost died and sent the person you loved into a state of panic? She grabs his hand and squeezes it letting a few tears fall. "I'm so sorry. That's why you looked so worried when I woke up. You didn't know if I would.."

Matt nods. Alex looks at him for a moment then shifts to the other side of the bed. Matt starts to protest her movement but she lets go of his hand and pats the space next to her. He crawls up on the bed and gently moves her head so that she is using his chest as a pillow. "Don't you ever leave me again.." he says in a shaky voice. She knew he was crying but didn't look up at him. She let a few of her own tears fall and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" They lay there for a moment in silence. "Let's name him Noah. It's cute and you picked it out.." she says changing the subject.

Matt kisses the top of Alex's head and runs his fingers through her knotted curls. "Rest…" he whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

What seems like only a short while later Alex wakes up in the exact position she had dozed off in. She looks up at Matt.

"About time you woke up. I'm losing feeling in that side." He chuckles softly. Alex quickly moves away from him.

"I'm sorry. You should have just pushed me off."

Matt slides a bit lower and turns on his side to face Alex. "You looked peaceful and I didn't want to ruin that." He grabs her hand and stays quiet for a moment. "Salome wants to come see you. She knows by the way… I called to tell her that you might be here a bit longer and she could tell I had been crying. Smart daughter you have.."

"You should not have called. Should have sent someone over… doesn't matter now though. Is she coming then?"

Matt nods. "Karen called your phone and I answered and she agreed to go get the girls only because she wants to come see Noah too."

Alex smiles. "How the hell did she manage to call during all this? Hardly hear from her any more but she just happens to call when I'm in the hospital."

Matt shrugs. "They should get here soon. She called about a half hour ago."

"I want to sit up. Could you help me?"

Matt nods. He presses a button on the side of the bed and it moves up right. Alex slowly shifts herself into a more natural sitting position. There is a knock on the door and the nurse from earlier walks in carrying Noah. "Would you like to see him now?" she asks slowly stepping into the room. Alex smiles and nods. The nurse walks over and hands the baby to Alex. Her smile grows, and Noah looks at her with wide eyes.

"Hello little handsome Noah." She says softly.

"Oh you picked a name! Good I'll go tell them they can actually get him a birth certificate now." She says quickly walking out of the room. Noah continues to stare up at Alex, his eyes full of wonder.

Alex chuckles. "What's that look for?" Noah frees a small hand from the blankets he is wrapped in and grabs a curl looking at it amazed. Alex lets out a watery laugh, as she tries to fight back tears. "Of course it's the curls! What else would he be staring at?"

Matt moves closer and wraps his arm around Alex. "They do look extremely golden in this lighting." He says in her ear. She looks away from Noah to look over at Matt, who quickly kisses her. She melts into the kiss and then pulls away smiling, looking back down at the baby. "He's handsome.." she says resting her head on Matt's shoulder. There is another knock at the door and head of red hair pops around it. "Oi! Where's my new grandbaby?!"

Alex chuckles and wipes away her tears. "Right here. Come see him.."

Karen opens the door further and walks over to the bed. Salome and Ella stand in the door way holding hands. "It's a boy? Oh look at him! So cute!" Karen says smiling down at the baby. Alex looks around Karen to her daughters.

"You can come in you know.." she says smiling. Salome leads Ella over to the other side of the bed and looks at the baby.

"So I have a little brother now?" she asks. "He is cute.." Ella jumps up trying to see and Salome picks her up and puts her on the bed. She crawls to Alex's side and looks at the baby confused.

"Ella this is your little brother.." says Alex tilting him a bit so Ella could see better. Ella just looks at him and then looks at Alex.

"I hungy!"

Alex laughs. "I guess she cares more about food." Karen reaches over and picks Ella up.

"Let's go get something to eat then. Salome, Matty, are you coming?"

Salome shakes her head and Matt does the same. Alex nudges him. "Go eat. I know you haven't been. I'm fine. Salome will keep Noah and I company." Matt looks at Alex for a moment then gets up.

"I'll be back quickly then."

"Matt we will be fine. Go."

She watches them leave then turns to Salome and smiles. "Sit up here next to me." She says scooting over slowly ignoring the small pain she got.

Salome gets on the bed and sits next to her mother resting her head on her shoulder. "You died…"

Alex shifts Noah into only one of her arms and wraps he free arm around Salome kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I just found out that happened.." Salome starts tearing up.

"Oh sweetie." Says Alex tightening the arm around her daughter and trying to control her own tears. "I'm alright now okay? You can see I'm fine.."

Salome nods and wipes her face. After a moment she speaks. "Can I hold him?" she asks quietly.

Alex smiles at her. "Of course.." she shifts Noah and hands him carefully to Salome. Once he is safely in her arms she moves over a bit more and has another pain. She cringes and a hand flies to her abdomen. Salome looks at her mother with wide eyes.

"Are you.."

"I'm fine.." she interrupts. "After pains are normal.." says trying more to convince herself that these _were _after pains then she was convincing Salome. Salome gives her a wary look then looks down at Noah who is looking up at her curiously. Alex smiles and watches how he reacts to Salome. Soon he looks over and his eyes get wide as he looks at Alex. A smile breaks across his little face.

"I think he wants you again.." says Salome holding him out a bit to her. Alex takes little Noah and smiles down at him.

"What my little handsome boy?"

He looks up at her amazed and grabs a curl looking at it with big eyes. Both Alex and Salome laugh.

_**Note: Ughhh I'm sorry guys this chapter was rubbish :(... It just wouldn't come out right and would get worse when I tried to fix it. I swear I will try to make the next chapter better! xoxo**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Note: Here's just a cute fluffy chapter, that is pretty short. I felt that you guys needed some more happy moments. I've got some ideas for upcoming chapters (Family time/drama, Alex going to a fan party thingy...) that I'm working on right now._**

Chapter 27

Alex gently lays Noah in his cot. They had been home for a few days, but Noah wouldn't adjust. He slept when he should be up and wanted fed when he normally should have been sleeping. Alex is exhausted but was left to look after both Noah and Ella, by herself, because Matt had left the day after her and the baby had come home to make a film and Salome went back to her father's. Alex quietly walks out of Noah's room and pulls the door so that it is only open a crack. Ella runs out of her room, eyes filled with fear and starting to fill with tears.

"Mummy!"

Alex looks over at her. "Shhh! Noah is sleeping.." she whispers. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Ella looks up at Alex with big scared eyes. "Monsters! Monsters!" she says pointing back at her bedroom door. Alex slowly and carefully picks up Ella.

"Monsters? Do you want mummy to get rid of them for you?"

Ella nods her head quickly.

"Alright, but you mustn't tell daddy that mummy killed them okay? He won't like that I hurt them…"

Ella nods again. Alex remembers that the prop person for Doctor Who had given her a replica of River's gun. She takes Ella into her room and grabs it out of the closet then they make their way to Ella's room. She sets Ella down on the bed. "Now listen close okay? I need you to lay down and then tell me where the monsters are.."

Ella lays down and pulls her blankets up to her nose, her eyes still wide. She points over to the closet. Alex looks from the closet to Ella, then walks over and opens the door just enough so that only she can see inside. She acts like she is talking to something then aims the gun into the closet shooting multiple times, the gun making firing noises. She turns around, closes the door and smiles at Ella. "Are they all gone sweetie?"

Ella shakes her head, eyes getting wider, as she points under the bed. Alex gets down on the floor and starts the act up again but making this one more of a fight. She acts like she is being pulled under the bed and fires the gun once Ella could look down but not see what's going on without getting out of bed. She messes up her curls, more than what they already were, and moves out from under the bed. She pops her head up over the bed and smiles at Ella. "All gone sweetheart. No monster will dare ever come back in here either."

Ella moves over to the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around her neck. Alex hugs her back then kisses the side of her head. "Okay.. bed time." Ella lays back and Alex pulls the blankets over her. She gets up off the floor and turns out the light as she walks out of Ella's room.

She walks out into the kitchen, lays the gun on the island, and sits in a stool. She puts her arms on the island as well and rests her head on them closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She almost dozes off, but a pair of hands touch her back and slide up to her shoulders. Her head snaps up and she quickly turns around, relieved to see it was Matt who had come home and not some creep that broke into the house.

"No offense, but you look like hell.."

Alex rests her elbow on the island and uses it to hold her head up. She gives him a tired smirk. "Well I missed you too.."

Matt grins and kisses Alex on the head sitting down on the stool next to her. "I did miss you."

"Good." She smirks.

Matt looks over seeing the fake gun on the island. He raises an eyebrow. "What's with the gun?"

"I had to kill some monsters for Ella."

"You are a fantastic mother.." he says softly leaning forward and kissing her, slowly slipping is tongue into her mouth.

"As much as I want this to go further, I'm really too tired and not ready for that.." she says once they break apart.

"Who said I wanted it to go further? Is it a crime to snog my wife?" he asks standing up and walking over to the fridge to get a water bottle. Alex smirks and picks up the gun pointing it at him.

"Yes it is sweetie. You have been sentenced to death.."

Matt closes the fridge and turns around. "What are you a Judoon now?" he asks walking back over to her. "You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

"Says who?" she smirks and kisses him. He falls to the ground and pretends to die and Alex laughs.

"I love it when you act like River at home." He says laughing and getting up.

"Oh I know you do." She says with a smirk.

Matt moves closer and pulls Alex into his embrace, kissing her again. He lifts her up off the ground. She laughs. "Matthew put me down!"

"Never." He says kissing her again.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Note: I'm back and updating! I'm sorry it took so long! I lost my muse for a bit but I think I got it back. Anyway, it is bloody impossible to find any information of Alex's sister Susie so this is why I left her out in the family bit. I hated doing it but I couldn't write her if I know basically nothing of her.**_

_**So here it is! Hope it is good! (I really like the last bit after the second break hehe)**_

Chapter 28

Matt groans and sits back on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you darling." Says Alex, quickly walking over and sitting next to him. "Please forgive me, but you have to understand."

"I do understand, I just wasn't planning any outings while I was off work." He says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I just wanted to spend time with you and the kids.."

Alex puts her head on his shoulder. "Matt, I really need to see my family. Plus they haven't seen Ella in so long and they have never seen Noah other than the pictures I sent to Nicola. They need to see the kids too. They are part of the family too, you know." she says.

"I know." Matt says and then kisses the top of Alex's head. "When are we leaving again and who all is going to be there?"

"Tomorrow.." she says biting her lip a bit. "Just my parents and sister."

Matt rests his chin on Alex's head. "Well that's sooner than I thought" he sighs. "I better get something out of this."

Alex sits up and looks at him. "Get something out of it? I gave you children and I spend far more time with your family than my own. I think you spending the night at my parent's house is enough to make us even.."

"But your sister…"

"What about my sister?" she snaps.

"She just .. I don't know. Gets on my nerves a bit.."

She smacks his chest.

"Oi! What was that for?!"

"Saying that my sister annoys you!"

"But you complain about her all the time!"

"She's my sister, I'm allowed to!"

"Wha.. er.. alright, I'm sorry.." he says softly closing his mouth so he doesn't say something else stupid.

The next morning Alex wakes up early making sure everything was packed. Matt takes the bags out while Alex dresses Ella and Noah. She puts Noah in his car seat and takes Ella's hand walking out to the car. Once both children are safely in they leave, making their way to Alex's parents' house.

Alex's parents don't live too far away but it felt like forever once Noah started crying which upset Ella because she had dozed off. When they pull into the drive way, Alex practically jumps out of the car. She quickly pulls Noah and his seat out and goes up to the door, Ella trailing not far behind. She knocks on the door before just walking in. She inhales the subtle smell of food and the scent of her old home, suddenly feeling at home. She figures her mother is in the kitchen and hurries down the hall.

Alex's mother, Margaretha, is standing with her back to the door way, gossiping with someone on the phone. Alex set's Noah and his seat down in a chair and then pulls her mother into a surprise hug from behind. "Mummy!" she says before laughing lightly.

Margaretha yelps in surprise then laughs. She tells the person on the other end of the line that she has to go and quickly hangs up. "Alex, sweetheart!" she says turning around and cupping her daughter's face in her hands. "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever, how are you?" she asks kissing Alex's forehead. "Where are the little ones?"

"There.." she says with a smile nodding over to the kitchen table, where Noah, in his seat on a chair and Ella had made herself comfy in the next chair over.

Margaretha quickly walks over and starts gushing over how big Ella is and how adorable Noah is. "You really should come around more often, I do like spending time with my grandbabies." She says seriously to Alex before focusing back on Noah. "So where is Salome?" she asks her eyes not leaving Noah.

"With her father. They are in town but he wouldn't let her come." She says. She had been so upset when Florian wouldn't let Salome come. It has been so long since her parents had seen her and Matt actually had to pull the phone away from Alex to get her to calm down at stop yelling at Florian. She had just wanted one night. One night with Salome and then she had said he could have her for another week or two, but he refused.

"Too bad I really wanted to see her too."

"I know mum, I'm sorry." She says softly.

"Don't be. He should be the one who is sorry, not letting a little girl see her mother.." Margaretha says in a sad tone.

Just then Matt walks in, dropping the bags in the doorway. "Gee thanks for the help."

"Oh anytime sweetie." Says Alex, grinning at him softly as she gets a glass of water.

"What room are we in again? I don't remember from the last time we were here."

Alex mother starts towards Matt but Alex stops her. "I'll show him, you enjoy your grandkids while they are visiting." Alex picks up two bags that she knew where hers and starts down the hall. She leads Matt to the last door in the hall and opens it to what used to be her old room. It was a rather normal room, nothing too special. It looked like a normal teenagers room, just the way she had left it when she moved out, except there was a cot and a small pull out bed now in the room as well.

"Oh look, I slept in this at one point." Says Alex running her hand over the cot that was a very light and faded purple. Matt walks up behind Alex and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Doesn't look like we will get much alone time here if the kids are sleeping in the same room."

"It's only one night darling. Is someone finally realizing how sex deprived they are?" she chuckles putting her hand on his arms.

"Uh huh.." he says kissing her neck again, this time slower and kisses down to her shoulder.

"Matt… we can't. Stop it."

"Never." He says pulling her back until they hit the bed, falling back. Alex squeals a bit as they fall and quickly gets up and turns to face him. "We are _not _doing that! Not right now." She says in a whisper so no one would hear if they were in the hall.

"Why not.." pouts Matt. "Your mum has the kids and no one else is about." He grabs her hands and yanks her down to him.

Alex blows a curl out of her face and stares at Matt, as she lays on him. "You are just as bad as a horny teenager."

"I hope I'm worse than that." He smirks kissing her. Alex finally gives in and moves to straddle him as they kiss, opening her mouth slightly, inviting him in. His hand creeps up from her waist and slowly goes beneath her shirt. She lets out a sigh and continues kissing him, rocking her hips ever so slightly.

"HELLO BIG SI- Oh my God!"

Alex quickly pulls away from Matt look towards the door with wide eyes, seeing her sister Nicola standing there her mouth hanging open. Alex quickly climbs off of Matt and runs her hand through her curls, feeling like a teenager whose parents just walked in on her shagging. Which very well could have happened and she was a tiny bit glad it had been her sister and not her mother, and that her and Matt hadn't been doing something worse.

"You two shag like rabbits don't you? Just can't keep your hands off each other!" she says.

Alex grabs a pillow and tosses it at her sister. "We do not!"

"Do too. I'm telling mum!" she says darting out of the room a big smile on her face.

"What?! Don't!" she says hopping up. "Nicola, how old are you? 5 again?" she yells chasing after her sister. Nicola runs into the living room and yells, "Alexandra and Matthew are doing big kid things in the bedroom!"

"No!" says Alex running through the living room doorway. "We.. Uh.. umm…"

"Girls you both are how old now? Nicola, leave your sister alone, she is married and they can do what they like."

Alex's cheeks turn a bit red. "Uh thank you mum.."

Matt walks in, his hair still slight messy, holding an envelope. "Uh.. I forgot to tell you this was tapped to our door this morning. It's from some fan or something.." he says awkwardly trying to get everyone's minds off of what had just happened.

Alex looks at it, thinking this really wasn't an appropriate time for him to give it her. She takes it, sticking it in her pocket. "I'll read it later.." she says. "Now it's family time!" she says pulling Nicola into a hug and kissing the side of her head. "So did you like your little show sissy?"

Nicola makes a noise of disgust and pushes Alex away.

The rest of the night goes by quickly. They all catch up and play with Ella and Noah until bed time, which after the children are in bed the adults break out the alcohol. Alex doesn't drink but watches as Matt and the rest of her family slowly drunk more than they should. Laughing at all the stupid things they said and did. At one point Matt was up and attempting to dance around the living room, but tripped on the rug and did a face plant.

A little after midnight her parents decide to sleep. Shortly after Nicola stumbles down the hall to her room as well, leaving Matt and Alex in the living room. Alex curls up next to Matt, her head on his shoulder. She feels herself start to doze off and pulls away from him and stands. "Come on sweetie. Let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Says Matt with heavy eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure you aren't sweetie. Just come on."

Matt gets up but wraps his arms around Alex's waist pulling her against him. "I don't want to sleep Kingston." He says, his face very close to hers.

"Kingston?" she asks her eyes looking from his lips then back up. "What happened to my being Mrs. Smith?"

"I think Kingston is sexier, but Mrs. Smith tells people you are mine."

"And I always will be yours dear." She says kissing him lightly. "Now come to bed."

"I don't want to sleep." He says turning her face back to his and passionately kissing her.

"Matt.." she says softly, after pulling away. "We can't. We are sharing the room with the kids remember?"

Matt groans, but continues to hold onto Alex. A grin spreads on his face and he takes her hand pulling her down the hall, towards the back door.

"Matt?"

"Come on!" he says opening the door and dragging her out towards the yard.

"Matt, I wan- Eep!" she squeals as Matt trips and pulls her down with him. She falls on top of him in the grass, knocking all the air from his lungs. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but it was your own fault." She chuckles starting to get up. Matt quickly wraps his arms around Alex, holding her against him.

"No. You're staying."

"Matt, it's chilly. We are both going to get sick if we stay here."

"I don't care.." he says softly.

Alex sighs and lays down against him.

"What are you doing love?" he asks.

"Sleeping. Since you won't let me go lay in bed, I'll just use you as the bed." She says closing her eyes, hoping this will make him go in if she acts much more tired than she was.

Matt lets out a low groan and quickly flips them over so that he is on top of her. She laughs as he flips her and lays her head back against the ground, curls sprawling out around her head catching the moonlight so perfectly.

"You are gorgeous.." he whispers softly to her, his eyes darting over all of her trying to capture as much of her beauty as he can. He slowly lowers his lips to hers, kissing her softly. She sighs into the kiss, bringing her hand up to the back of his head and tugging his hair gently. He starts peppering her neck with kisses, making her sigh again.

"Matt.. I.. we can't.."

"Sure we can.." he mumbles against her skin.

"No we.. Oh fuck it." She says pulling his lips to meet hers in a hungry kiss.

The sun light shines on Alex's face. She closes her eyes tighter and rolls over, burying her face into Matt. 'Bloody sun. Why does it have to be so bright?' she thinks to herself.

"ALEXANDRA!" a voice yells in shock.

Alex's eyes snap open to the harsh light. She quickly sits up, eyes squinting as she sees her mother standing in front of the back door to the house, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. It wasn't until a few moments later that her mind pieced everything together and she realized that both her and Matt were laying in the yard, completely naked, their clothes thrown about. "Shit, Mum. I'm sorry!" she says quickly grabbing her shirt from the ground and just wrapping it around herself.

Margaretha looks away, a shocked look still on her face. "You are lucky I found you two and not Nicola, or your daughter!"

"I know, we were stupid I'm sorry.. Oh God _please _don't tell Nicola. I'll never hear the end of it!" she says and then smacks Matt's chest. "Stupid face, wake up!"

Matt jerks awake and groans at the light. "What?!"

"Wake up! We are laying naked in the yard and mum is out here!"

He quickly sits up pulling his jeans from the night before over his lower half. "Mrs. Kingston! I'm so terribly sorry!"

"Oh save it and get yourselves together before someone else sees!" she says before disappearing into the house. Once she is gone Alex smacks Matt's arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!' he says rubbing his arm as Alex quickly scurries around gather her clothes and pulling them on.

"For not letting me go to bed inside last night! This is your fault! Now get your arse dressed!"

Matt quickly pulls his clothes back on and then they both go back into the house. Alex looks around the corner to make sure her sister wasn't nearby. They make it about halfway down the hall before a voice speaks behind them. "Heard you were caught shagging in the yard!" smirks Nicola.

"Nicola, drop it or I'll tell mum about the time you had a boy come over and you two shagged in the kitchen!"

"Who was shagging in my kitchen?" asks Maragetha, coming into the conversation .

Alex points to Nicola, who's eyes were wide and full of a childlike fear. "Back in when we were in school, she did!" she says feeling very much like a young girl tattling on her sister.

"You shagged on the hood of dad's nice car!" yells Nicola.

Alex's eyes widen as she tries to think of something else to say, but can't. Matt turns and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "The hood of a-" but he is cut off by Alex's mouth falling open and her dashing into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"God it's like them living here all over again." Sighs Margaretha as she turns to leave the hall, not caring about the information she had just heard. Nicola stands there in shock before scurrying off down the hall after her mother. Matt walks down to the bedroom and turns the knob, but the door is locked and refuses to budge. He knocks gently.

"Seriously Alex, that wasn't that bad. Must you lock the door?" he says to the door. There is no reply so he leans against it. "Come on love, open the door."

"I bloody hate her!" she calls from the other side of the door.

"No you don't. You're just upset, over something that happened so long ago. Please let me in.." he says. "Plleeease!" he whines.

The door pulls open and Matt falls to the floor, Alex chuckling as she watches. "God so clumsy." She says with a small smile as she gives him a hand and helps him up. He hops up and turns to face her grinning. "What?" she asks.

"The hood of a car? Really?"

"Shut up!" she laughs walking away towards the bed.

"Why haven't we done it on the car?"

"Matt just shut up."

"No! Not till I get a proper answer!" he says jogging at her and knocking her onto the bed as he moves over her.

She squeals as she falls and then starts laughing. "Matt get off!"

"Nope! Not until we shag on the car!"

"How can we shag on the car if you are pinning me to the bed?" she ask with a slight smirk, an eyebrow raising.

"True." He grins and then leans down, his lips catching hers.

_**Another note!: Sorry I cut out the smut. I'm just really horrible at it so I decided to not even try with this chapter because it would have ruined it XD.**_


End file.
